un zeste de citron
by RocheIIe17
Summary: Recueil d'OS coquins...
1. Chapter 1

_Voilà, ce qui devait arriver, arriva…Je me laisse tenter par le côté obscur de la Force…Mon dieu que je suis faible..._

 _Il s'agit d'une collection de OS coquins ou plus si affinités. Vous êtes désormais prévenus ! Pour ceux que l'érotisme rebute, je vous conseille de passer votre chemin. Pour les autres, j'espère que vous prendrez autant de plaisir à lire ces histoires que je n'en ai eu à les imaginer puis à les écrire._

 _Ps : j'ai parfois du mal à assumer les coups de folies de ma Muse…_

 _-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-_

-Bon alors Harold ? demanda John avec humeur tout en regardant par-dessus l'épaule de l'informaticien.

Il commençait réellement à s'impatienter. Cela faisait bientôt une demi-heure que Finch cherchait ce qu'ils allaient faire durant la soirée. Après avoir un temps hésité entre un restaurant et une pièce de théâtre, le reclus consultait à présent le programme des différents cinémas du quartier… autant dire qu'il avait l'embarras du choix. Et à voir avec quel soin l'homme plus âgé lisait les synopsis des différents films, John avait presque l'impression que, de ce choix, dépendait toutes leurs vies… Mais à ce rythme, ils risquaient de ne rien voir du tout. Jetant un bref coup d'œil à sa montre, il constata, effaré, qu'il était déjà plus de vingt-et-une heure.

Devant le mutisme de Finch, Reese soupira bruyamment, manifestant par là sa frustration, puis il alla se rassoir sur le canapé juste en face du bureau de son patron…qui était aussi devenu, depuis quelques mois, son mari. Il posa son bras sur l'accoudoir et contempla Harold d'un regard attendri, en songeant que, dieu merci, il n'avait pas été aussi indécis pour leur mariage.

En effet, après avoir mis hors service Samaritain, John avait miraculeusement survécu à ses multiples blessures grâce à l'intervention conjointe de la Machine, qui, mourante, avait eu le temps d'alerter Shaw en lui transmettant ses coordonnées. Elle était arrivée au pied de l'immeuble juste à temps pour croiser Harold qui, obéissant aux dernières volontés de l'IA et de John, cherchait à quitter les lieux.

Mais c'était sans compter la tueuse, qui n'était pas aussi disposée à laisser son alter-égo masculin jouer le rôle de héros, sauveur de l'humanité jusqu'au sacrifice ultime. Elle était en God Mode et elle était certaine de pouvoir l'aider. Profitant des dernières secondes de vie de la Machine ainsi que des dernières forces d'Harold, ils avaient réussi à monter au dernier étage de l'immeuble et à prendre à revers la petite armée envoyée par Samaritain.

Une fois débarrassés des agents, les deux partenaires s'étaient précipités auprès de John qui était très mal en point. Il avait reçu plusieurs balles, dans l'épaule et dans l'abdomen, et se vidait littéralement de son sang. Shaw avait réussi à stopper les hémorragies avec les moyens du bord. Elle avait déchiré une partie de son vêtement pour en faire des compresses tandis qu'Harold, dans un état second, avait alerté les secours. Les deux amis avaient ensuite, avec difficulté, soulevé l'homme inconscient afin de quitter au plus vite le toit, qui était devenu la cible du missile lancé par le virus Ice-9. Heureusement que Fusco, lui aussi alerté par la Machine, était venu leur prêter main forte malgré ses blessures au ventre.

Finalement, l'équipe arriva au rez-de-chaussée juste à temps pour être pris en charge par les secours. A peine avaient-ils eu le temps d'être évacués par les ambulances, que l'immeuble s'effondrait.

John sourit en repensant à cette bande d'éclopés qui avaient miraculeusement survécus. Ils avaient finalement été admis dans l'hôpital le plus proche. Harold et Fusco n'y étaient restés que quelques jours car leurs blessures n'étaient que superficielles. John, en revanche, avaient dû être opéré en urgence et était resté plusieurs semaines en soins intensifs, entre la vie et la mort.

Au final, cette tragédie avait conduit Finch et Reese à prendre conscience de la fragilité de la vie. Ils avaient réalisé à quelque point ils comptaient l'un pour l'autre et s'étaient finalement avoués leurs sentiments.

Sans plus attendre, dès la sortie de l'hôpital de l'agent, ils s'étaient mariés lors d'une cérémonie simple et émouvante, avec, pour seuls témoins, une tueuse sociopathe et un ancien flic ripoux…

Assis sur le canapé, l'agent était perdu dans ses pensées, revivant leurs aveux dans sa chambre d'hôpital suivis de leur premier baiser, leur première nuit d'amour dans son loft et leur mariage avec l'échange des vœux et des anneaux. Dans un geste désormais familier, il tourna l'anneau d'or qui brillait à son annulaire. Soudain, il sentit la tête de Bear se poser sur sa cuisse. Il caressa doucement le chien puis reporta son attention sur son conjoint. Il observa en silence celui qui s'appelait désormais Monsieur Harold Finch-Reese. Même s'il ne s'agissait que d'alias, de noms d'emprunt, John n'aurait jamais pensé être plus heureux qu'en ce moment.

L'agent avait été surpris par son partenaire. Ce dernier, qu'il savait être timide et secret en public, s'était révélé fougueux et passionné dans l'intimité. John avait particulièrement apprécié ce nouvel aspect d'Harold, ne se lassant pas de découvrir ce qui faisait vibrer son compagnon. Il aimait parcourir son corps avec ses mains ou sa bouche à la recherche de zones sensibles. Il aimait l'entendre gémir ou crier son nom dans le feu de la passion.

L'agent s'agita sur son siège, soudain embrasé par les images indécentes qui lui venaient à l'esprit : des images de corps enlacés dans un lit aux draps froissés, enfermés dans une douche, sur une table de la cuisine ou alanguis sur ce même canapé…

Il se leva brusquement pour interpeler Finch. Ils devaient sortir de la bibliothèque au plus vite, sinon la soirée risquait de tourner court. Il mourrait d'envie de jeter au sol les claviers et les papiers qui encombraient le bureau et de prendre son mari, ici et tout de suite.

-Harold ?

Pas de réponse.

-Chéri ? demanda-t-il, volontairement plus fort et un brin provoquant.

Sa taquinerie eut l'effet recherché. Finch leva les yeux de son écran pour regarder son conjoint d'un air étonné. Il n'était pas dans les habitudes de John de l'appeler par un surnom affectueux.

-Oui, John ?

-Il faudrait peut être te décider avant que tous les théâtres ou salles de cinéma ne soient fermées.

Finch fit une moue contrariée avant de répondre.

-Je voudrais que cette soirée soit inoubliable, cela fait très longtemps que la Machine ne nous avait pas laissé de liberté, sans numéro.

-Elle le sera sans aucun doute si tu ne te décides pas rapidement. Nous trouverons portes closes. Personnellement, je ne verrai pas d'inconvénient à rester ici, répondit le jeune homme en s'étirant de tout son long.

L'informaticien lui jeta un regard noir, avant de se rendre à l'évidence : il avait raison. Il se leva donc et se dirigea vers son époux avec un tendre sourire.

-Tu as raison, je ferai mon choix en chemin. Peu importe où nous serons tant que nous sommes ensemble, affirma-t-il en volant un baiser à John.

Etonné par ce geste d'une grande spontanéité de la part de son compagnon, John le saisit par la taille d'un geste fluide et l'embrassa avec plus d'ardeur. Plaquant son corps toujours enflammé par ses pensées coquines contre celui de l'informaticien qui ne pouvait ignorer son état, il approfondit son baiser sensuellement. Ils se séparèrent à bout de souffle.

-Je sais ce que vous cherchez à faire, Mr Reese, dit Harold d'un ton faussement sévère.

-Ah oui ? Et quoi donc Mr Finch ? Demanda innocemment l'agent avec un regard séducteur.

-Vous utilisez votre charme pour me convaincre de passer la soirée ici plutôt que de sortir, expliqua le reclus en glissant la main dans les cheveux poivre et sel de son mari, le faisant frissonner par la même occasion.

-Je me demande qui cherche à séduire qui, Harold…murmura le jeune homme d'une voix rauque.

Harold rougit. Il avait du mal à se faire à l'idée qu'un homme tel que John soit attiré par quelqu'un comme lui. Il était fasciné par l'emprise qu'il avait sur son conjoint. Un simple baiser, une petite caresse innocente suffisaient à l'embraser. Il ne se lasserait jamais de ce pouvoir.

Il s'écarta à contrecœur et se dirigea vers le porte-manteau.

-Bien allons-y alors, conclut-il en enfilant son vêtement sous le regard encore rempli de désir de John.

Ce dernier réajusta sa veste et son pantalon puis suivit son partenaire, un peu déçu de n'avoir pas réussi à le convaincre de rester ici pour passer une soirée coquine. Mais ce n'était que partie remise et le jeune homme se promit de se rattraper plus tard…

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

Alors que les deux hommes faisaient la queue devant un cinéma d'art et d'essai de Broadway, John regrettait de ne pas avoir été plus insistant. Harold avait porté son dévolu sur un film d'Orson Welles, _Citizen Kane._ Il n'était vraiment pas chaud pour regarder un film de 1941, en noir et blanc, de deux heures ! S'il aimait le cinéma, il n'était pas cinéphile et ce genre d'œuvre ne l'attirait pas vraiment. Il préférait plus d'action et moins de sous-titres…

-Tu es certain Harold de vouloir voir ce film ? demanda-t-il avec une moue digne d'un adolescent boudeur.

-C'est un classique, John.

-Oui je comprends mais deux heures tout de même…

-Tu choisiras le prochain.

John soupira, dépité devant l'entêtement de son conjoint et surtout frustré à l'idée de devoir patienter encore deux heures avant de pouvoir laisser libre cours à ses fantasmes. Il n'était pas sûr non plus que la Machine leur offre une nouvelle soirée de libre de sitôt.

Mais devant le ton sans appel de l'autre homme, John préféra ravaler un commentaire désobligeant et garder le silence. Une dizaine de personnes patientaient pour acheter un billet. John rongeait son frein tout en avançant de quelques pas, s'approchant lentement du guichet.

-Pourquoi y-a-t-il autant de monde pour regarder ce vieux film, soupira-t-il désespéré.

-Peut-être parce qu'il est considéré comme le plus grand film de tous les temps ?

Reese haussa les épaules, totalement indifférent à la révélation.

-Je dois refaire toute ton éducation cinématographique, soupira l'informaticien un brin dépité en lisant le programme.

-J'aimerai surtout qu'on rentre vite à la maison pour s'adonner à une toute autre activité, susurra l'agent tout contre l'oreille de son époux, l'enlaçant pour se plaquer contre lui.

Il déposa un baiser dans le creux de son cou provoquant un frisson chez l'autre homme.

-Un peu de tenue John, nous sommes en public.

-Allons Harold, j'ai bien droit à un petit câlin après ce que je m'apprête à endurer pour toi.

-Enduré ?! J'essai juste de te faire découvrir quelques unes de mes passions mais en y mettant aussi peu de bonne volonté, ce moment de détente risque de se transformer en véritable torture, S'étrangla Finch devant autant de mauvaise foi.

Loin de se laisser impressionner par le coup d'éclat de Finch, John resserra son étreinte tout en laissant dériver sa bouche dans sa nuque. Tout contre son oreille, il murmura :

-Tu n'y connais strictement rien à la torture Finch…

Puis laissant sa langue glisser sur sa peau sensible à l'arrière de son cou, il continua d'expliquer d'une voix rauque :

\- Il y a mille et une façons de torturer…et, je suis un expert en la matière.

L'informaticien se dégagea rapidement, de peur que son corps, ce traite, ne réponde de manière un peu trop empressée et trop visible, aux taquineries de son compagnon.

-Je n'ai aucun doute quant à tes compétences, s'empressa–t-il de confirmer, de peur que John ne pousse la démonstration un peu trop loin.

Les hommes arrivèrent enfin devant le guichet. Finch demanda deux places. Une fois les billets en main, ils s'installèrent dans une immense salle totalement disproportionnée par rapport au nombre de spectateurs. Seule une vingtaine de personnes avaient fait le déplacement pour voir ou revoir la version remasteurisée de ce chef d'œuvre du septième art. Ayant l'embarras du choix, ils s'installèrent à peu près au centre. Seuls dans leur travée, les personnes les plus proches se trouvaient à cinq rangées devant eux.

Les lumières s'éteignirent progressivement et le film commença. Dès les premières minutes, John commença à s'ennuyer. Quel film étrange ! Il ne suivait pas la chronologie des événements…De plus, le personnage principal, le fameux Kane, était à la fois omniprésent mais totalement absent de l'histoire. L'agent étouffa un bâillement et jeta un coup d'œil à son compagnon, qui, plongé dans la narration, ne semblait plus du tout faire attention à lui.

Se sentant un peu délaissé, John laissa sa main dériver sur la cuisse de son compagnon. Ce dernier sursauta et prit d'une poigne ferme la main de l'agent afin de la reposer sur l'accoudoir.

-John, gronda l'informaticien.

-Oui ? répondit innocemment l'agent tout en laissant à nouveau sa main glisser sur la jambe de son voisin.

-Arrête ça ! Avertit Finch un peu plus fort en repoussant une nouvelle fois la main de l'autre homme.

Mais ce dernier, de nouveau embrasé, avait complètement délaissé le film et était tout entier tourné vers son partenaire, assis à quelques centimètres de lui. Reese n'écouta pas les mises en garde et reposa sa main, cette fois, un peu plus haut sur la cuisse de son conjoint qui tressaillit violemment.

-John ?! S'exclama-t-il un peu trop fort.

Les spectateurs devant eux se retournèrent et certains émirent un _chut_ de mécontentement. Satisfait, John se pencha vers lui pour lui chuchoter à l'oreille, d'une voix envoutante qui ne laissait planer aucun doute sur ses projets.

-Allons, Harold, ne fais pas autant de bruit, tu ne voudrais pas être viré du cinéma parce que tu ne sais pas te tenir…

Il ponctua sa phrase d'un baiser tout près de son oreille avant de laisser ses lèvres glisser dans son cou. Il fut ravi de sentir l'autre homme frissonner contre lui. Sa main, qui reposait toujours sur la cuisse de l'autre homme commença à remonter lentement.

-John…voyons…nous sommes en public…

-Justement, c'est ça qui est excitant…murmura l'agent en lui mordillant le lobe de l'oreille.

Finch commençait à avoir beaucoup de mal à se concentrer sur le film. Il respirait profondément pour essayer, tant bien que mal, de reprendre le contrôle de ses sens.

Mais la main de John ne lui laissait aucun répit. Elle glissait lentement de plus en plus haut

sur sa cuisse avant de redescendre presque aussitôt dans une caresse douce et aérienne. Harold bénissait le fait d'être dans une salle obscure car il était à peu près certain que son excitation commençait à devenir de plus en plus évidente. Il se sentait de plus en plus à l'étroit dans son pantalon et se tortillait sur son fauteuil, mal à l'aise de ne pouvoir contrôler les réactions de son corps. Il ne put retenir un petit gémissement lorsqu'il sentit la bouche de son amant embrasser puis mordiller la peau sensible de son cou et de sa nuque.

Encouragé par les petits signaux de plaisir de son voisin, John s'enhardit. Son autre main commença à déboutonner le gilet puis la chemise d'Harold afin de donner un meilleur accès à ses lèvres. Harold retint sa respiration en sentant la bouche de l'agent glisser sur son épaule et sur son torse, à présent découverts.

Il ne put retenir un gémissement de plaisir lorsqu'il sentit John déposer une myriade de baisers sur son torse tandis que sa main effleurait son bas ventre.

-John, s'il te plait…

L'agent sourit et redressa la tête, cessant provisoirement sa douce torture. Il plongea ses yeux bleus voilés de désir dans ceux, perdus, de Finch et demanda dans un souffle:

-Que veux-tu, Harold ?

L'informaticien cligna des yeux. Que répondre ? Lui-même ne savait pas très bien ce qu'il voulait… De quoi le suppliait-il au juste ? De continuer ou d'arrêter ses caresses affolantes?

-Je…Je…

Attendri par l'expression totalement désemparée de son compagnon, John ironisa avec un sourire charmeur :

-Et bien, Harold Finch serait-il à court de mots ?

Harold était confus de se laisser aller ainsi, en public. Mais son mari était la tentation incarnée et il fallait bien avouer qu'il n'avait jamais su résister à ses assauts. John savait être très convaincant.

Mais soudain il écarquilla les yeux de surprise tout en retenant son souffle. La main de John venait de se poser sur son entrejambe. L'agent entreprit, sans aucune honte, de le caresser à travers son pantalon. Finch ferma les yeux pour tenter d'endiguer les sensations absolument exquises qui déferlaient.

John, lui, était fasciné par les expressions de pure plaisir qui défilaient sur le visage de son partenaire. Il ne se lasserait jamais de cela. Lui qui, jusque là, avait toujours pris beaucoup de plaisir dans le sexe, découvrait qu'en donner était tout aussi, sinon plus, excitant.

-Alors Harold ? Dis-moi ce que tu veux ?

-John…

-Je veux te l'entendre dire. Veux-tu que je m'arrête et que je te laisse regarder le film en toute quiétude ? Ou veux-tu que je continue ?

Reese ponctua sa dernière question par une caresse un peu plus appuyée qui eut pour effet de faire gémir un peu plus fort l'autre homme. Ce dernier se mordit la lèvre pour se retenir de crier et ouvrit les yeux péniblement. Pour répondre, Finch avait l'impression de devoir faire un effort surhumain.

-Continue s'il te plait, murmura Harold dans un souffle entre deux halètements tout en écartant les jambes afin de faciliter l'accès à son partenaire.

L'agent sourit et continua ses caresses qui devinrent de plus en plus appuyées. Puis, il cessa soudainement son mouvement. Finch en aurait pleuré de frustration. Mais il fut vite rassuré quand il sentit les mains expertes de John ouvrir la fermeture-éclair de son pantalon.

Reese glissa sa main vers l'objet de toutes les convoitises. Il apprécia la douceur de sa peau dans sa main. Ses caresses étaient légères. Le jeune homme se contentait d'effleurer doucement Harold. Il pouvait entendre son époux respirer profondément ou retenir son souffle lorsque sa touche était un peu plus forte. La poitrine de Finch se soulevait de manière erratique, ses mains étaient crispées sur les accoudoirs de son siège. Tout en continuant ses attouchements, Reese demanda à nouveau :

-Et maintenant que veux-tu ? Dis moi…Guide-moi…

-Tu sais bien ce que je veux…

-Il y a tellement de choses que je voudrais te faire, ici, dans le noir, que j'ai besoin d'un peu d'aide…

Finch avait l'impression d'avoir perdu le langage. Ses sens et ses pensées étaient prisonniers de cette main qui faisait des lents mouvements de va-et-vient et de cette voix rauque terriblement sexy qui l'envoutait.

-John…

-Que veux-tu Harold ? Insista doucement l'agent tout en se penchant pour déposer un baiser sur la veine jugulaire qui battait à tout rompre dans le cou de son mari.

-Ta… ta main…caresse-moi…

-Tout ce que tu veux, Harold.

John empoigna alors l'objet du désir de l'autre homme et commença à le caresser plus franchement. Il variait le rythme de ses caresses, simplement guidé par les soupirs, les halètements et les expressions de son compagnon. Finch, les yeux fermés, s'agrippa fermement aux accoudoirs comme si sa vie en dépendait. Il renversa la tête en arrière sous l'effet du plaisir intense que l'autre homme lui prodiguait.

-Tu aimes ?

Harold essaya de rassembler ses idées pour répondre à l'autre homme. Il entrouvrit la bouche pour parler mais aucun mot ne sortit, alors l'informaticien se contenta de se lécher les lèvres.

Ce geste inconscient eut pour effet d'embraser John. Voir le plaisir sur le visage de son mari suffisait au sien. Il aurait pu céder depuis longtemps à l'extase, juste en écoutant les gémissements et les soupirs de son compagnon. Heureusement pour lui, sa formation de militaire lui avait appris à se contrôler et à ne pas céder à ses pulsions. A cet instant présent, seul Harold comptait.

Mais au bout de dix minutes de ce traitement, l'agent céda à la tentation et glissa à genoux dans l'allée, faisant fi des divers bonbons ou pop corn éparpillés par terre. Il se positionna entre les jambes écartées de Finch, posant les mains sur la ceinture de son pantalon qu'il défit avec dextérité. Une fois le vêtement ouvert, il le fit glisser vers le bas, libérant ainsi totalement l'excitation de son amant.

Mais John ne fit aucun mouvement. Il lança un regard plein de convoitises vers l'autre homme. Harold, quant à lui, avait rouvert les yeux dès qu'il avait sentit son voisin quitter son siège. Il avait dégluti avec difficulté en le voyant se caler entre ses genoux mais il n'avait pu s'empêcher de soulever les hanches afin de faciliter son déshabillage.

Finch n'en revenait pas. Même dans ses fantasmes les plus érotiques, il n'avait jamais imaginé vivre cette scène. Il était assis dans une salle de cinéma avec d'autres spectateurs. Il avait le pantalon baissé et John, entre ses jambes, attendait d'obéir au moindre de ses désirs.

Les yeux dans les yeux, chacun semblait suspendu aux paroles de l'autre. John se lécha les lèvres avant de demander encore une fois :

-Que veux-tu Harold ?

Finch ouvrit la bouche mais aucun son n'en sortit, à la fois gêné et terriblement excité. Il savait pertinemment ce qu'il voulait à cet instant précis : il voulait voir cette magnifique bouche le prendre, le lécher et le sucer jusqu'à atteindre le plaisir ultime. Mais Finch était trop embarrassé pour formuler à haute voix son fantasme. Il se contenta donc de le fixer en silence, les yeux mi-clos, ses prunelles bleues assombries et troublées par le désir.

-Parle-moi, Harold, insista l'agent, dis-moi tes pensées les plus indécentes.

Harold se pencha alors vers son partenaire. Posant ses mains sur ses joues pour approcher son beau visage vers le sien, il l'embrassa avec passion, exprimant ainsi la faim dévorante qu'il avait de lui. Glissant sa langue entre ses dents, Finch explora la bouche de son compagnon avec ferveur et délectation, provoquant des gémissements chez l'autre homme qui s'agrippait à ses hanches. Ils se séparèrent à bout de souffle, les lèvres gonflées par leurs baisers à la fois tendres et passionnés. Mais au lieu de se rassoir correctement sur son siège, l'informaticien se pencha un peu plus vers son compagnon pour lui murmurer à l'oreille d'une voix rauque :

-Je veux que tu me prennes dans ta bouche. Je veux que tu joues avec ta langue et que tu me suces jusqu'à ce que je ne puisse plus me retenir.

Ces paroles obscènes prononcées d'une voix tremblante de désir par un homme aussi collé monté qu'Harold eurent pour effet d'attiser le désir de John jusqu'à un niveau inégalé. Il dut faire appel à tout son self-control pour ne pas se mettre dans l'embarras, ici, à genoux sur le tapis dégoutant d'une salle de cinéma. Il se contint difficilement mais, alors que son partenaire s'éloignait de lui pour se réinstaller confortablement sur son siège, il lui saisit doucement la nuque et l'embrassa avec fureur, comme pour le récompenser d'avoir céder à ses demandes.

Il prit possession de ses lèvres avec une certaine brutalité, glissant les mains dans ses cheveux bruns afin de maintenir la tête de l'informaticien sous ses assauts. Il s'écarta ensuite et, avec un sourire diabolique, les yeux rivés à ceux de Finch, il descendit lentement pour se repositionner entre les jambes de son mari. Sans le quitter des yeux, il saisit d'une main le membre gonflé de l'autre homme, s'humecta les lèvres puis pencha la tête avec une lenteur calculée. Il commença par donner un coup de langue léger qui fit instantanément réagir le reclus. Tout le corps de l'informaticien se crispa tandis qu'un petit cri s'échappait de ses lèvres entrouvertes. Il avait l'impression que des décharges de plaisir traversaient l'ensemble de son corps de la tête aux pieds.

Il sentit ensuite la langue de son amant le caresser de manière plus insistante, partant de la base pour arriver à son sommet au terme d'une lente et longue caresse.

Harold ne quittait pas des yeux l'autre homme, hypnotisé par ce spectacle terriblement érotique. Il écarta un peu plus les jambes et se cala plus confortablement dans son fauteuil. Il en voulait plus, beaucoup plus. Ses caresses étaient tout simplement affolantes mais il voulait se perdre dans la douce chaleur humide de cette bouche enchanteresse et gourmande. Ses hanches accompagnaient, dans un geste inconscient, les mouvements de langue de son compagnon.

C'est alors que John cessa son petit jeu et, avec un sourire lubrique, il le prit dans sa bouche. Finch ne put retenir un cri de pur plaisir. Il se mordit aussitôt les lèvres en voyant certains spectateurs se retourner. Si John était doué de ses mains, il était un génie avec sa bouche. Il suçait, léchait et aspirait délicatement le membre sensible d'Harold sans lui laisser de répit. Les mains crispées sur les accoudoirs à s'en faire blanchir les jointures, l'informaticien avait beaucoup de mal à contenir ses gémissements et se mordait les lèvres jusqu'au sang pour ne pas crier.

Finch glissa ses mains dans les cheveux poivre et sel de son amant, accompagnant ses mouvements de tête mais aussi essayant de les ralentir. Il avait beaucoup de mal à endiguer les vagues de plaisir, qui, de plus en plus puissantes, l'amenaient inexorablement vers la jouissance. Il saisit alors, sans brutalité mais fermement, les cheveux de John pour l'écarter de lui.

-John…Supplia l'homme d'une voix étranglée.

-Oui ? demanda le jeune homme en s'humectant les lèvres d'un geste provoquant tout en continuant ses caresses d'une main.

-John…stop…je ne vais pas pouvoir me retenir longtemps…Implora Finch, ne souhaitant ni se mettre dans l'embarras ni offenser John par un acte incontrôlé qu'il estimait avilissant.

Un sourire concupiscant étira les lèvres gonflées de John qui comprenait parfaitement la gêne de son amant. Mais il était trop tard, ils avaient déjà atteint le point de non-retour et le jeune homme le rassura.

-Ce n'est pas un problème, murmura-t-il en donnant un nouveau coup de langue mutin.

-Qu…Quoi ? Bredouilla Harold tout en contemplant John qui mourrait d'envie de reprendre son ouvrage.

John continua son petit manège avant de répondre dans un souffle :

-Ne te retiens pas…

Sur ses mots remplis de promesses, John reprit Harold dans sa bouche et reprit ses mouvements de va-et-vient avec encore plus de ferveur et d'application. Aspirant et jouant avec sa langue, l'agent s'appliqua à faire monter le plaisir de son partenaire jusqu'à son paroxysme.

Finch rejeta la tête en arrière sous le déluge de sensations toutes plus fortes les unes que les autres. Il crispa ses doigts dans les cheveux du jeune homme, perdant complètement pied avec la réalité. Il n'était que plaisir et luxure. Il ne pensait qu'à cette bouche qui le torturait, qu'à cette langue qui glissait contre sa peau dans des caresses toujours plus audacieuses. Il semblait être aspiré dans cette grotte sombre et humide et avait une envie presque désespérée de s'y perdre.

Même les yeux fermés, Harold pouvait très bien visualiser la scène. John, cet homme à la beauté parfaite et sauvage, encore parfaitement habillé de son costume classique et sur-mesure, était agenouillé devant lui, la tête plongée dans son entre-jambe, effectuant des mouvements de va-et-vient de plus en plus rapides. Quant à lui, la tête renversée en arrière contre le dossier de son fauteuil rouge, le pantalon descendu sur ses cuisses écartées, étaient l'image même de l'impudeur et de la débauche.

Mais Harold n'avait pas honte. Ce qu'ils faisaient n'étaient pas seulement du sexe. Il y avait dans cet acte, de l'amour infini, de la confiance aveugle et de la générosité dans le fait de donner à l'autre.

Après dix minutes de cette torture et face à cette preuve magnifique d'amour réciproque, Harold lâcha totalement prise et se laissa submerger par son orgasme. Tout son corps se crispa tandis qu'une lame de fond l'emportait, annihilant toutes ses forces et toute sa volonté.

-Oh, mon dieu…

Finch avait perdu tout sens de la réalité. Son sang battait furieusement dans ses tempes, son cœur tambourinait dans sa poitrine tandis que les vagues de jouissance se succédaient avec intensité. La dextérité de John, l'interdit du lieu et le risque de se faire surprendre décuplait son plaisir.

Il resta quelques minutes immobile, la tête reposant sur le dossier de son fauteuil, les yeux fermés, attendant que son rythme cardiaque ralentisse, que sa respiration se calme et qu'il reprenne progressivement conscience du monde extérieur. Lorsqu'il rouvrit les yeux. Il constata, un peu confus que John l'avait rhabillé et qu'il avait repris place à côté de lui.

La lumière qui envahit la gigantesque salle de cinéma les surprit tous les deux. Le film était terminé et le générique de fin défilait à présent sur l'écran géant.

Finch tourna lentement la tête pour contempler son amant qui arborait un sourire béat. John remettait un peu d'ordre dans ses cheveux et rajustait ses vêtements. Se sentant observé, l'agent tourna la tête et sourit à son amant. Harold ne pouvait détacher les yeux de ses lèvres, rouges, gonflées et luisantes qui lui avaient procuré tant de plaisir. Semblant lire dans ses pensées, John passa sa langue sur ses lèvres puis s'essuya la bouche du revers de la manche. Il se pencha ensuite vers son époux et demanda :

-Satisfait de ta séance, Harold ?

L'informaticien sourit tendrement avant de répondre.

-Très.


	2. Le bon Samaritain

_Un nouveau petit OS dédié à deux Mousquetaires qui se reconnaitront... Merci également à Isatis qui m'a corrigée à la dernière minute malgré la canicule^^!_ _Comme pour le chapitre précédent, écrit à caractère érotique, réservé à un public averti ! Bonne lecture!_

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

Confortablement assis sur le canapé, Harold s'accordait enfin un peu de repos après une journée bien remplie. Il avait mis un vinyle de Nina Simone et une ambiance très jazzy avait envahi l'appartement tandis qu'il relisait tranquillement un classique de la littérature, _le Bateau Ivre_ d'Arthur Rimbaud. Même Bear profitait du calme. Allongé aux côtés de son maître, il avait posé sa tête sur sa cuisse et ronflait doucement.

Soudain, un bruit s'échappa de la salle de bain. Bear leva la tête, les oreilles dressées à l'écoute du moindre son anormal. Au bout de quelques secondes de silence, le Malinois se rallongea sur la jambe de l'informaticien qui n'avait pas bougé d'un iota. A peine avait-il esquissé un petit sourire tout en poursuivant sa lecture. La quiétude envahit à nouveau les lieux et les deux amis savourèrent leur moment de détente bien mérité après une semaine plutôt agitée.

En cinq jours, l'équipe de la Machine avait eu pas moins de quatre affaires à régler : l'enlèvement d'un enfant dans le but de rançonner son richissime papa, la tentative de meurtre d'une épouse par une maîtresse jalouse et pressée de prendre sa place, le chantage d'un salarié sur son patron véreux et enfin, un règlement de compte entre gangs.

Cette dernière affaire avait été particulièrement éprouvante pour l'équipe et pour John en particulier. Le chef du gang visé par un contrat était entouré d'une véritable petite armée de durs à cuir. Grâce à l'appui de Carl Elias, Reese n'avait eu aucune difficulté à se faire embaucher par le caïd. Mais, alors qu'il escortait le boss dans un restaurant pour en extorquer la caisse, la bande rivale avait envahi les lieux pour éliminer la concurrence. John avait alors dû se battre contre sept hommes surarmés et particulièrement motivés par l'appât du gain. Le combat avait été d'une violence extrême. Malgré ses compétences, l'agent avait pris de nombreux coups. Dans la bibliothèque, Harold avait suivi la bagarre à distance. Il avait entendu les impacts de coups, les cris, les chutes, les jurons. Très tendu, l'informaticien avait eu l'impression de vivre le combat, de ressentir les coups que John prenait. Au bout de cinq minutes d'affrontement, l'informaticien avait entendu un hurlement de douleur qui lui avait glacé le sang, des coups de feu puis plus rien.

Harold frissonna en repensant à l'angoisse qu'il avait ressentie durant ce silence interminable car la voix qu'il avait entendu, avait été celle de John. Il avait aussitôt essayé de le joindre sur son portable mais en vain. Durant les minutes les plus angoissantes de toute son existence, Finch avait attendu avec fébrilité que son compagnon ne décroche. Il avait poussé un bruyant soupir de soulagement en entendant la voix de son partenaire au bout d'une énième tentative. Mais sa voix était essoufflée, plus rauque que d'habitude. John avait des difficultés à articuler et gémissait parfois de douleur. L'homme avait néanmoins réussi à lui expliquer, entre deux halètements, qu'il avait mis la bande en déroute et que le chef du gang qu'il protégeait était désormais en sécurité. Il lui avait ensuite demandé de venir le chercher, car, blessé, il n'était plus en état de conduire.

Les pensées moroses de l'informaticien furent interrompues par un autre bruit étouffé provenant de la salle de bain, comme si quelque chose venait de tomber au sol. Le malinois se mit à nouveau en alerte alors qu'Harold poursuivait sa lecture, mais son petit sourire toujours aux lèvres. Il se pencha pour saisir sa tasse de thé qui était posée sur la table basse en face de lui, en but quelques gorgées puis la reposa. Rassuré par le retour du calme et par l'attitude sereine de son maître, Bear reposa sa tête mais garda les yeux ouverts cette fois-ci.

Mais le silence fut de courte durée. A peine trois minutes plus tard, un nouveau bruit, accompagné d'un juron se fit entendre. Harold arrêta sa lecture et leva la tête. Les yeux rivés sur le couloir de l'appartement, il attendit, attentif à un nouveau son suspect qui ne tarda pas. Un nouveau juron. Le sourire de Finch s'agrandit.

-Un problème, John ? Demanda-t-il, légèrement amusé.

Un grognement accueillit la question mais aucune réponse distincte ne vint. Harold tourna la tête vers son chien et lui dit sur le ton de la confidence :

-Ce qu'il peut être têtu…

Semblant comprendre la remarque, le chien gémit doucement avant de nicher son museau humide contre la main de son maître pour y chercher quelques marques d'attention. Harold lui caressa doucement la tête avant de reprendre sa lecture. Mais le claquement d'une porte suivi de bruits de pas sur le parquet tira à nouveau Finch de sa lecture. L'informaticien leva les yeux vers le couloir et sursauta violemment, lâchant presque son livre de surprise.

Une serviette jetée négligemment sur une épaule, John approchait lentement du canapé, un sourire contrit sur les lèvres. Harold détailla son mari comme si c'était la première fois qu'il le voyait. On était bien loin de l'homme en costume…L'homme était pour le moins…négligé. Il ne portait que son pantalon noir et sa chemise blanche était ouverte, dévoilant partiellement son torse à la musculature parfaite. Le beau visage de Reese était recouvert d'une épaisse mousse blanche. Harold déglutit péniblement en suivant du regard les gouttelettes d'eau qui s'égaraient dans son cou et qui roulaient doucement sur sa poitrine exposée. Il lui fallut faire appel à toute sa volonté pour ne pas se lever pour intercepter les gouttelettes dissidentes.

Mais le plâtre au coude gauche de John le ramena brusquement à la réalité. Se reprenant rapidement, Harold afficha un air stoïque et demanda innocemment :

-Que se passe-t-il John ?

L'agent n'était pas dupe. Sous le ton parfaitement neutre et la mine détachée, il était certain que Finch jubilait. Il pouvait voir la lueur de malice briller dans ses yeux bleus cachés derrière ses lunettes. Il se retint de soupirer de dépit. Il était pris à son propre jeu. Même le plus valeureux des guerriers devait parfois admettre ses échecs et demander l'aide de renforts.

-Je n'y arrive pas, expliqua Reese sombrement.

-Je vois ça, se contenta de répondre Finch d'un ton toujours aussi plat.

John soupira. Décidément, son mari ne lui facilitait pas la tâche.

-J'ai besoin de mes deux mains…, reprit-il avec un sourire gêné en désignant du menton son plâtre.

-Effectivement, confirma l'informaticien en posant son coude sur le canapé pour poser son menton sur sa paume afin de mieux dévisager son compagnon.

John pinça les lèvres de contrariété. Finch attendait visiblement autre chose de sa part. Il soupira à nouveau puis se résigna à prononcer les mots que son mari attendait depuis le début de la soirée :

-Tu avais raison.

-Je le sais.

-Je n'y arriverai pas tout seul.

-C'est certain.

-Peux-tu m'aider ?

Finch se redressa pour s'assoir correctement en arborant un large sourire. Amusé, il se tourna vers son chien pour lui dire :

-Bear, il doit neiger en enfer, John Reese admet qu'il a eu tort et demande de l'aide.

L'intéressé leva les yeux au ciel face à l'attitude puérile de son conjoint.

-C'est bon tu as fini ? S'irrita-t-il en se passant la main dans les cheveux.

Il était agacé par le fait que Finch avait eu raison dès le début, mais qu'il avait été trop fier pour l'admettre. En effet, lors de la bagarre contre les sept membres du gang, John avait été blessé. En voulant frapper un caïd, son geste avait été paré et il avait entendu un craquement dans son bras suivi d'une fulgurante douleur qui lui avait arraché un cri. Il avait réussi tant bien que mal à décrocher son téléphone pour expliquer la situation à Finch. Il l'avait ensuite attendu patientant tout en mettant son bras en écharpe avec un torchon pris dans le restaurant. Une fois dans la puissante berline, l'homme n'avait pu cacher sa douleur et son malaise. Le reclus l'avait alors conduit en urgence à l'hôpital où le docteur Tillman avait diagnostiqué une fracture du coude. Elle avait opéré John dans la foulée avant de lui poser un plâtre.

En revenant de la clinique, l'agent avait manifesté son envie de se raser et de se laver. Harold lui avait alors proposé son aide, arguant du fait qu'il ne pourrait pas le faire. Reese lui avait alors rétorqué que ce n'était pas un problème, qu'il était ambidextre et qu'il pourrait très bien y arriver. Une dispute avait suivi : John reprochant à Finch de le surprotéger et ce dernier reprochant à son agent son entêtement et sa fierté mal placée. Les deux hommes étant aussi entêtés l'un que l'autre, personne n'avait voulu céder et chacun était parti de son côté, campant sur ses positions.

Le reclus leva un sourcil avant de rétorquer un sourire aux lèvres :

-Je savoure l'instant.

En voyant que son conjoint ne bougeait toujours pas, attendant visiblement quelque chose d'autre, John inspira longuement puis redemanda d'une voix suppliante :

-Peux-tu m'aider à me raser s'il te plait ?

Un sourire triomphant éclaira le visage de Finch. Très lentement, il articula, les yeux pétillant de malice :

-Oui je le peux.

Harold referma soigneusement son livre, le posa sur la table basse puis se leva. Il s'avança lentement pour traverser le salon et vint se poster devant son mari. Levant la main, il récupéra avec son index la mousse à raser qui dégoulinait lentement sur le torse de John avant d'expliquer, un petit sourire mutin sur les lèvres:

-Ca serait dommage de ruiner ce beau parquet, dit-il avant de prendre la direction de la salle de main sans plus d'explication, laissant un John sidéré par ce comportement provocateur.

Mais juste avant de tourner les talons et malgré la mousse qui recouvrait son visage, Harold avait pu voir un sourire se dessiner sur le visage de John. Le reclus savait que son mari adorait qu'il prenne des initiatives. Et Finch était d'autant plus motivé qu'il avait une petite vengeance en tête depuis la séance de cinéma très…particulière que John lui avait fait vivre. Même s'il ne se sentait pas encore capable de lui rendre la pareille en public, ici… dans l'intimité de leur appartement…rien de l'empêchait de jouer un peu avec John pour le rendre fou de désir. Il avait tout de même un peu honte de profiter de sa faiblesse, John qui était limité dans ses mouvements par sa blessure et par son plâtre…mais John exploitait bien outrageusement son extraordinaire pouvoir de séduction sur lui…

Finch entra dans la salle de bain sans prêter attention aux éclaboussures au sol, sur le miroir mural et aux différents effets qui jonchaient le sol : des serviettes, des chaussettes, une veste de costume sombre et des chaussures. En temps normal, l'informaticien, légèrement maniaque, aurait râlé. Mais présentement, il avait bien autre chose en tête que le ménage. Ce capharnaüm témoignait surtout de la difficulté de se raser avec un seul bras, même pour quelqu'un d'aussi doué de ses mains que Reese. Têtu, l'agent avait tout de même essayé plus de trente minutes avant d'abdiquer et de se résoudre à lui demander son aide.

Finch se posta devant le miroir, ôta sa veste qu'il posa soigneusement sur la patère et remonta les manches de sa chemise. Il remplit le lavabo d'eau tiède, rapprocha le rasoir et prit la bombe à raser. Sans lever les yeux, il remplit de crème à raser sa paume. Il n'avait pas besoin de se retourner pour savoir que John se tenait juste derrière lui. L'informaticien se retourna lentement et posa délicatement sa main sur le visage de l'agent pour étaler la mousse sur ses joues, son menton, le dessus de sa bouche et son cou. Finch surprit une nouvelle fois son mari en se reculant pour se coller contre le meuble de la salle de bain. Il prit appui sur ses mains et s'assit sur le marbre du meuble de la salle de bain. Il saisit ensuite le rasoir, écarta les jambes invitant son mari à se rapprocher.

Surpris par l'attitude aguicheuse de Finch, Reese hésita un instant avant de se caler entre ses cuisses. Avec précaution, Harold commença à passer la lame sur la peau de son amant. Fixant son mari comme s'il le voyait pour la première fois, John n'en revenait pas de l'invitation terriblement sensuelle de Finch. Sa posture excitante, ses yeux brillants de convoitise, l'agent décida alors de répondre à ses sollicitations muettes. Il se colla un peu plus étroitement contre son mari, plaquant son bassin contre lui, pour lui faire comprendre qu'il n'était pas dupe de sa manœuvre de séduction. Positionnant sa main valide sur la hanche de Finch, John approcha doucement son visage de celui de son conjoint, plongeant son regard bleu dans le sien. Il fut satisfaisait de voir les prunelles du reclus s'assombrir avant de reprendre leur teinte neutre, il devinait son conjoint tout aussi enflammé que lui.

De son côté, Harold continuait son ouvrage avec application. Il plaça le rasoir sur la joue de Reese et le fit doucement descendre, recommençant l'opération à plusieurs reprises. A chaque passage, Finch rinçait la lame dans l'eau du lavabo pour enlever l'excédent de mousse. Il pouvait entendre son compagnon respirer profondément. Une fois le plus gros du rasage réalisé, Harold posa une main sur la joue de Reese afin de s'attaquer aux zones les plus délicates de son beau visage.

D'une légère pression de la main, il inclina délicatement la tête de John. La lame aiguisée passa alors sur l'arrondi de sa mâchoire, dégageant une zone qu'Harold savait particulièrement sensible. Son visage était tellement proche de la peau nouvellement dégagée qu'il ne put résister et y déposa un baiser léger. John tressaillit violemment.

-Harold…murmura-t-il d'une voix rauque en cherchant à tourner la tête pour capter le regard de son conjoint.

Mais Finch ne le laissa pas faire, maintenant fermement son visage de côté.

-Allons ne bouge pas, John, je ne voudrai pas te blesser d'avantage, chuchota-t-il tout contre l'oreille de l'homme en se calant un peu plus étroitement contre lui.

Finch eut la satisfaction de sentir l'excitation de John palpiter contre sa cuisse. Lui-même était à peu près dans le même état. Feignant de l'ignorer, il poursuivit le rasage jusqu'à ce que la mâchoire de son amant soit parfaitement lisse.

Il se tourna et saisit une serviette pour essuyer le surplus de mousse puis contempla son œuvre d'un air satisfait.

-Voila, tu es parfaitement présentable.

-Je doute de pouvoir me présenter dans cet état, répondit John en enfouissant son visage dans le cou de son mari y pour déposer des baisers fiévreux.

Mais Harold se déroba. Posant les mains à plat sur la poitrine de son amant, il le repoussa doucement mais fermement pour descendre du meuble. Reese laissa de côté sa frustration et l'aida de son bras valide. Il en profita pour frôler de manière indécente son corps afin de bien lui faire sentir à quel point il était excité. Une fois au sol, Finch préféra prendre ses distances le plus rapidement possible. Il sentait bien que s'il restait à son contact, il ne pourrait pas lui résister très longtemps.

-Allons, Allons, John…nous n'avons pas terminé, expliqua-t-il en s'éloignant.

-Je suis d'accord, répondit l'agent d'une voix rauque en cherchant à attraper son mari par la taille avec son bras valide.

Mais Harold se dégagea d'un mouvement rapide. John fut très étonné, de la souplesse de son mari ou de sa propre maladresse, il ne savait pas très bien mais surtout, il n'avait pas l'habitude qu'il lui résiste autant. Puis, en voyant l'étincelle malicieuse briller dans les yeux bleus de son partenaire, il comprit.

-Alors comme ça tu veux jouer…murmura-t-il en s'adossant au meuble derrière lui, croisant les bras sur sa poitrine, un sourire diabolique aux lèvres.

-C'est toi qui a commencé l'autre soir au cinéma… répondit l'informaticien en se réfugiant à l'opposé de la pièce, près de la baignoire.

-La vengeance, Harold…comme c'est puéril, commenta John en fixant son mari dans les yeux.

Mais il ne pouvait empêcher ses pensées de dériver. Il repensait à cet instant magique dans la salle de cinéma où il avait fait perdre le contrôle de son époux et lui avait donné du plaisir avec sa bouche. Inconsciemment, il se passa la langue sur les lèvres. Ce geste eut pour effet de faire rougir comme une pivoine Finch qui semblait suivre parfaitement le cours de ses pensées érotiques. Il se sermonna mentalement avant de poursuivre son petit jeu de séduction.

-Quel vilain mot…, répondit-il d'un ton faussement vexé.

Il se pencha sur le rebord de la baignoire, ouvrit en grand les robinets et régla la température de l'eau. Il prit des sels de bains qu'il jeta dans le bain avant de se retourner. Détaillant l'agent des pieds à la tête de manière provocante, il murmura d'une voix rauque en le désignant du menton :

-Il faut nettoyer tout ce gâchis…

-Ça peut attendre, répondit d'une voix dangereusement calme John en se détachant du meuble d'un mouvement souple des hanches.

S'approchant tel un félin, l'agent avait une toute autre idée en tête. Il se posta devant Finch pour l'enlacer mais le reclus se déroba une nouvelle fois.

-Je ne suis pas d'accord, Monsieur Reese, dit Finch avec le ton d'un professeur en train de sermonner son élève.

Pour ponctuer ses paroles, le reclus posa ses mains à plat sur la poitrine de son amant puis les remonta doucement sur ses épaules puissantes afin de repousser les pans de sa chemise qui tomba au sol, dévoilant ainsi le torse de John. Les mains de l'informaticien glissèrent ensuite lentement sur son ventre pour s'attaquer à la ceinture de son pantalon.

John inspira violemment en sentant les doigts agiles de son partenaire s'affairer sur la boucle de sa ceinture. L'agent ne pouvait s'empêcher de frémir par anticipation en voyant le regard effronté de Finch. Ce dernier, sourcil levé, sourire en coin, semblait le défier. John adorait ça ! En plus l'informaticien semblait aussi doué avec les boutons qu'avec le clavier de son ordinateur. Avec dextérité, il déboutonna son pantalon et abaissa sa fermeture-éclair. Puis, plaçant ses pouces entre sa peau et le tissu, Harold abaissa lentement le vêtement allant même jusqu'à s'agenouiller pour mieux faire glisser le tissu le long des longues jambes de l'agent. Désormais, l'informaticien ne pouvait ignorer l'état de son mari dont le membre était fièrement dressé sous son nez. Mais il fit mine de ne rien voir, se contentant de retirer complètement les effets de John qu'il jeta près de la panière de linge dans un coin de la salle de bain.

Après quoi, Finch se releva lentement, laissant ostensiblement traîner son regard sur ce corps parfait. John était de plus en plus frustré par les limites de ses mouvements à cause de son plâtre. Il était certain que son mari profitait de sa faiblesse pour se jouer de lui et cette situation ne lui plaisait guère…tout en l'excitant. Finch soufflait le froid et le chaud, l'enflammant pour mieux le refroidir et cette situation ne faisait qu'accentuer son désir.

-Je crois que ton bain est prêt, annonça Finch en jetant un coup d'œil au niveau de l'eau.

Il le contourna tout en laissant négligemment sa main suivre la courbure de ses reins. Il s'assit sur le rebord de la baignoire et proposa à l'autre homme, toujours debout devant lui et totalement nu :

-Tu viens ?

-Tu as décidé de me torturer ? murmura Reese d'une voix rauque.

Harold sourit avant de répondre :

-Non… Juste te frotter le dos. Tu ne peux pas te laver correctement avec son plâtre.

Malgré la logique implacable de cette réponse, John ne put s'empêcher de s'étonner :

-Tu vas me…laver ?

-C'est exact.

Comprenant que Finch le provoquait, John demanda avec insolence:

-Partout ?

Harold sourit mystérieusement mais garda le silence. John ravala la remarque qu'il avait sur le bout de la langue et s'approcha de son partenaire. Il fit exprès de le frôler, posant sa main sur son épaule pour enjamber le rebord de la baignoire. Il en profita pour passer sa main dans ses cheveux et suivre du pouce la ligne de sa mâchoire allant jusqu'à frôler sa bouche. Il voulait montrer à son partenaire que, lui aussi, pouvait l'embraser.

A sa grande surprise et contrairement aux autres fois, Finch répondit à cette invitation tacite en déposant un baiser léger sur ce pouce tentateur. Rassuré, Reese s'allongea avec précaution dans son bain en prenant garde de ne pas mouiller son plâtre. Une fois convenablement installé, Harold s'assit sur le rebord de la baignoire, juste derrière son mari. Il saisit délicatement la tête de John entre ses mains pour la pencher en arrière contre la faïence froide. L'homme frissonna mais se détendit imperceptiblement, admettant sans l'avouer, que son compagnon avait raison. Il avait besoin d'un bon bain.

Finch mouilla ses mains dans l'eau savonneuse du bain avant de les glisser dans les cheveux poivres et sel de John à plusieurs reprises. Il déposa ensuite une noisette de gel douche dans sa paume et commença à frictionner la tête de son mari avec lenteur et application. Il prenait plaisir à masser le cuir chevelu de John en effectuant des petits mouvements circulaires près de ses tempes et grattant doucement son crâne avec ses ongles. Visiblement, il n'était pas le seul à apprécier le massage.

Finch profita du rinçage pour laisser son regard dériver sur le corps à demi dissimulé par l'eau savonneuse du bain. John avait fermé les yeux et paraissait totalement détendu…ou presque. Mais Harold avait décidé de s'occuper de cette partie de son anatomie plus tard. Il reporta son attention sur le visage totalement apaisé de son amant. Il était rare de le voir aussi abandonné. Même s'il n'avait pas le choix, au regard de sa blessure, le fait que Reese se laisse ainsi faire, était la preuve qu'il était en confiance. L'informaticien savourait cet instant où l'agent baissait sa garde pour remettre sa vie entre ses mains.

Les yeux clos, la bouche entrouverte, les pommettes rosies par la chaleur de l'eau du bain…Harold ne put résister à la tentation. Cela faisait trop longtemps qu'il luttait. Il se pencha et posa ses lèvres sur celles de son mari. Ce dernier répondit avec empressement en levant son bras valide afin de saisir doucement la nuque d'Harold pour maintenir sa tête et approfondir son baiser.

Aux termes d'un baiser de plus en plus passionné, les deux hommes se séparèrent à bout de souffle. Inconsciemment, Harold se demandait s'il allait avoir assez de volonté pour mettre son plan à exécution et pour ne pas céder à la tentation. Son esprit était un peu comme les verres de ses lunettes, embué, sous l'effet, non pas de la vapeur mais du désir. Il avait bien du mal à avoir les idées claires devant le spectacle qu'il avait sous les yeux.

Par précaution, il se redressa et poursuivit la toilette en veillant de ne pas laisser son regard ou son esprit dériver vers le corps alangui qui s'exposait sans honte. Il déposa une nouvelle noisette de gel dans ses mains, les frotta l'une contre l'autre, puis commença à savonner la peau de John. Il commença par laver ses larges épaules, puis ses mains descendirent sur sa poitrine, caressant au passage ses pectoraux. Il sentit l'agent frissonner et se raidir légèrement sous ses attouchements. Sa respiration devint plus rapide et sa main valide se crispa sur le rebord de la baignoire. Harold sourit en voyant que son conjoint avait du mal à résister à ses attentions. _Chacun son tour_ , pensa-t-il avec perversité.

Ses mains remontèrent lentement sur les épaules de John avant de redescendre sur sa poitrine, s'arrêtant juste au-dessus de la mousse. Il refit le même geste d'aller et retour plusieurs fois, laissant ses mains descendre de plus en plus bas. L'agent, malgré son apparente décontraction, était de plus en plus crispé. Harold décida alors de le pousser dans ses retranchements. Lui, qui se vantait d'être toujours dans la maîtrise de ses actes et de ses émotions, voyons comment il se comporterait si quelqu'un d'autre prenait le contrôle ?

Harold déposa un baiser léger sur les cheveux mouillés de John avant d'y poser son menton. Il posa ses mains sur ses épaules, puis avec une lenteur affolante, les laissa glisser le long de sa poitrine, mais au lieu de s'arrêter au niveau de l'eau, ses doigts, cette fois-ci, replongèrent dans le bain afin de caresser son ventre plat.

John respirait de plus en plus fort au fur et à mesure que les mains de son amant descendaient. La mousse lui cachait partiellement la vue mais Harold devinait sous ses doigts les abdominaux de son mari ainsi que la toison de son bas ventre.

-Harold…murmura Reese d'une voie sourde.

-Oui John ? répondit Finch tout contre son oreille.

-Je pense que tu as oublié un endroit…

-Oh oui, bien sûr, désolé, répondit l'informaticien, feignant la surprise.

John sourit de satisfaction et s'installa plus confortablement dans la baignoire. Il attendit, le cœur tambourinant dans sa poitrine, les jambes légèrement écartées pour faciliter l'accès à son partenaire. Mais il fut surpris de voir Harold se lever pour se placer du côté opposé de la baignoire, en face de lui. Il plongea ses mains dans l'eau et saisit un pied qu'il massa doucement puis passa au deuxième. Les yeux dans les yeux, les deux hommes nourrissaient des sentiments diamétralement opposés : l'un terriblement frustré d'avoir été piégé et l'autre jubilant de son tour.

Après avoir massé les pieds de John, les mains de Finch se posèrent sur ses chevilles. Elles remontèrent doucement jusqu'à ses genoux, pétrissant au passage ses mollets. Mais contrairement aux autres fois, les mains de s'arrêtèrent pas. Elles continuèrent leur chemin, lentement, inéluctablement, jusqu'à ses cuisses. Mais Harold n'avait pas assez d'allonge pour poursuivre sa lente caresse.

Il se leva une nouvelle fois pour se positionner sur le côté de la baignoire. A genoux, sur le carrelage froid de la salle de bain, l'informaticien replongea les mains sous l'eau pour poursuivre la toilette de John. Ce dernier, les yeux mi-clos, étudiait les mouvements de son compagnon. Il savait pertinemment ce qu'il cherchait à faire. Il était à la fois frustré mais aussi agréablement surpris de voir son amant prendre des initiatives et se montrer aussi entreprenant. Il n'aurait jamais pensé que Finch avait ce petit côté allumeuse. Mais maintenant qu'il avait allumé le brasier, il allait devoir l'éteindre…

Tel un fauve, John attendait le bon moment pour agir. Les mains d'Harold étaient toujours en train de s'affairer sur ses jambes, remontant inlassablement des chevilles jusqu'en haut de ses cuisses mais évitant soigneusement d'aller trop haut, entretenant juste ce qu'il fallait de désir. Au moment où les mains effleurèrent une nouvelle fois le creux de sa cuisse, John lui saisit une main. Ce dernier, surpris, leva les yeux vers son partenaire. John lui sourit, embrassa le creux de son poignet, puis plongea son regard brûlant dans ses yeux.

-Harold, tu joues avec le feu… murmura l'agent d'une voix rauque en approchant lentement son visage.

-Je le sais, répondit dans un souffle l'informaticien, sentant bien que sa volonté fondait comme neige au soleil.

John captura alors ses lèvres avec passion, glissant sa langue dans la bouche de son partenaire qui n'attendait que ça. Ouvrant les lèvres pour l'accueillir avec un soupir de contentement, Harold se disait qu'il était décidemment bien faible face à son conjoint. Mais se remémorant le but de son petit jeu, il se fit violence pour lui résister…du moins un peu. Il posa sa main libre sur la poitrine de Reese pour le repousser doucement alors que son autre main était toujours prisonnière de sa poigne de fer. Ils se séparèrent au bout de quelques minutes.

Toujours les yeux dans les yeux, l'agent déposa un nouveau baiser dans la paume de Finch avant guider sa main sous l'eau, la posant sur son érection douloureusement tendue. Harold retint son souffle au contact de cette peau douce et frémissante sous ses doigts.

-je ne suis pas de bois… souffla Reese, la voix éraillée par le désir.

-Je sais, répéta Harold, un peu honteux mais complètement embrasé à son tour.

Toutes ses résolutions volèrent alors en éclat. Sa main, comme mue par sa propre volonté, commença à caresser son amant, lentement, amoureusement, comme pour se faire pardonner de l'avoir autant délaissé. Toujours les yeux dans les yeux, Harold regardait le visage de John se transformer sous l'effet du plaisir. Il comprenait maintenant mieux ce qu'il avait ressenti au cinéma : donner du plaisir était tout aussi jouissif qu'en recevoir. Ses mouvements se firent plus précis. Harold alternait des va-et-vient rapides ou plus lents, adaptant son rythme selon les expressions qui défilaient sur le visage de John, ses halètements ou ses soupirs de plaisir. Au bout d'un moment, l'agent posa sa main valide sur celle de son mari et demanda d'une voix suppliante :

-Aide-moi à sortir d'ici.

Harold acquiesça sans un mot. Il se recula et aida Reese à enjamber la baignoire. Il se tourna pour saisir la serviette éponge suspendue au mur et entreprit de le sécher mais l'homme ne lui laissa pas le temps de finir. Il prit un peu brutalement la serviette des mains de son mari et la jeta à travers la salle de bain. Il essaya d'enlacer Finch mais ce dernier se déroba à nouveau mais prennant sa main pour l'entrainer vers la chambre attenante.

John le suivit docilement, à la fois frustré de ne pouvoir faire ce qu'il voulait, mais aussi terriblement excité à l'idée d'être à la merci de Finch. Ce dernier le conduisit vers le lit et le fit assoir. Se plaçant entre ses jambes, l'informaticien le poussa doucement par les épaules pour l'allonger délicatement en veillant à faire reposer son bras plâtré sur des coussins. Se redressant, Harold contempla Reese avec une sorte d'adoration teintée de puissance.

Les yeux mi-clos, John semblait désarçonné par son compagnon. Il était troublé par cette image d'un Harold dominateur, toujours impeccablement bien habillé avec son pantalon, son gilet et sa chemise aux manches retroussées. D'une voix rauque, il murmura :

-Finch, ne te sentirais-tu pas un peu trop habillé ?

-Je ne pense pas… répondit Harold d'une voix trainante, avec un léger sourire.

John haussa un sourcil, perplexe. Mais son partenaire se cala entre ses jambes, ne lui laissant pas le temps de l'interroger sur sa phrase énigmatique. Avec un sourire diabolique, Harold posa ses mains de part et d'autre de la tête de son mari et se pencha doucement sur lui. Il s'inclina jusqu'à ce que ses lèvres effleurent celles de John, mais au lieu de l'embrasser, il se recula légèrement, le contempla avec malice avant de chuchoter :

-Pour faire ce que je compte faire, je n'ai pas besoin de retirer mes vêtements…

Finch ponctua ses mots de quelques baisers mutins déposés ça et là, sur la gorge, le cou et les épaules de son compagnon. Ce dernier frissonna par anticipation tout en glissant les doigts dans les cheveux bruns. Sentant que la bouche de l'informaticien glissait sur sa poitrine, John redressa péniblement la tête pour l'observer avant de murmurer avec difficulté :

-Harold, qu'est-ce que tu fais… ?

Finch ignora la question, continuant à déposer des baisers légers sur le ventre de Reese qui commençait à se crisper sous les vagues de plaisir qui déferlaient en lui. Son bras dans le plâtre ne lui permettait pas d'enlacer ou de repousser l'autre homme. Finch avait donc tout pouvoir sur lui. Pour quelqu'un qui était toujours dans la maîtrise et le contrôle, cette situation inédite où il devait subir cette torture n'était pas très familière…mais John n'était pas sûr de détester…non à bien y réfléchir, il adorait ça. Il reposa lourdement sa tête dans l'oreiller et ferma les yeux pour mieux savourer les sensations délicieuses qui le submergeaient.

Au bout de quelques minutes, Finch cessa ses baisers et rampa le long du corps de Reese pour plonger ses yeux dans ceux mi-clos de l'agent. Après l'avoir rapidement embrassé, il lui sourit malicieusement et répondit :

-Je vais te rendre la monnaie de ta pièce…

John mit du temps à comprendre à quoi l'informaticien faisait allusion. Toujours dans les limbes du plaisir et étourdi de désir, l'homme ne comprit le message que quand la main de Finch se posa sur son épaule, et du bout des doigts, aussi légère qu'une plume, descendit sur sa poitrine, frôla son ventre s'attardant sur ses abdominaux avant de saisir sa virilité palpitante, sans gêne ni honte.

John ne put retenir un halètement de surprise et ouvrit grand les yeux devant l'audace de son mari. L'homme qu'il avait sous les yeux n'avait plus rien à voir avec le Finch qu'il connaissait, timide et réservé : ses yeux bleus charmeurs, son sourcil relevé, son sourire séducteur et cette main…Cette main audacieuse qui le caressait avec adresse, dextérité et amour. Cette main qui, tantôt avec lenteur, tantôt avec vigueur, l'amenait inéluctablement vers les cimes du plaisir. John se serait volontiers noyé dans ses yeux, perdu dans cette main, damné pour cette bouche à quelques centimètres de la sienne.

-Alors monsieur Reese, qu'est-ce que ça fait d'être à la merci de quelqu'un ? Souhaites-tu que je continue? Demanda Finch en poursuivant son ouvrage avec application.

John eut toutes les peines du monde à rassembler ses mots pour lui répondre alors il se contenta de sourire béatement tout en respirant fortement selon le rythme des caresses. Le sourire de Finch s'agrandit. Se penchant un peu plus, il chuchota dans le creux de son oreille d'une voix pleine de promesse :

-Qui ne dit mot, consent…J'en conclus que tu veux que je poursuive.

Il déposa un baiser sur la joue de John, savourant cette peau désormais lisse et douce. Ses lèvres glissèrent ensuite lentement dans son cou et ses épaules. Finch s'appuya ensuite sur ses coudes et se redressa complètement sous le regard perdu de Reese qui gémit de frustration.

-Harold…déshabille-toi, réussit à articuler John d'une voix enrouée.

Le dominant de toute sa hauteur, Harold contempla l'homme allongé devant lui, nu, abandonné et en total confiance. Sans le quitter des yeux et avec lenteur extrême, il sourit tout se mettant à genoux entre ses jambes qu'il écarta doucement pour mieux se rapprocher.

-Hors de question, j'ai décidé de te faire subir, point par point, ce que tu m'as fait au cinéma…

Finch s'arrêta quelques instants comme s'il réfléchissait avant de s'interroger :

-Alors voyons, par quoi avais-tu commencé ?…Ah oui, la main…

Finch encercla la virilité de John et recommença encore une fois ses mouvements lancinants et hypnotiques de va-et-vient. L'autre homme, la tête enfouie dans l'oreiller, perdait totalement le contrôle sur ses sens, soupirant et gémissant sans aucune retenue. Ce qui rendait l'agent d'autant plus fou qu'il connaissait le programme à venir…

L'informaticien suspendit son geste et reprit la parole d'une voix basse et rauque :

-Et maintenant John ? Quel est le programme, j'ai une perte de mémoire…Je n'étais pas en pleine possession de mes moyens ce soir là…Peux-tu me dire ?

John mit quelques secondes à répondre, cherchant à calmer la course effrénée de son cœur et à reprendre une respiration plus calme. Se redressant sur son coude valide pour observer son compagnon, à genoux entre ses jambes, il précisa :

-Prends-moi dans ta bouche…

Finch eut un petit sourire en coin, avant de déclarer :

-Ah oui…C'est vrai.

Se léchant les lèvres comme s'il s'apprêtait à déguster le plus succulent des mets, Harold rapprocha sa bouche du membre gorgé de sang de son mari et y déposa un baiser avant de le lécher doucement, savourant la douceur de sa peau et s'enivrant de son odeur masculine mêlée à celle du savon. John lâcha un long soupir de plaisir tout en agrippant les draps, dans un geste désespéré pour garder le contrôle. Mais cette langue mutine qui le frôlait, le caressait, jouait avec lui le rendait fou.

Puis Harold s'enhardit et le prit pleinement dans sa bouche provoquant un cri de plaisir chez son amant. L'acte, d'abord hésitant voir timide, devint plus assuré. Encouragé par les halètements et les gémissements de John, Harold se fit plus passionné, plus fiévreux, prenant un réel plaisir à en donner à son amant. Une main sur la base de son membre et l'autre lui tenant la hanche, Harold s'employait avec habilité à conduire son mari jusqu'à la jouissance ultime.

John, un bras dans le plâtre et l'autre tendu pour plonger les doigts dans les cheveux de son partenaire, n'avait aucun moyen, ni aucune envie de l'arrêter.

-Harold… haleta-t-il avant de se mordre la lèvre pour se retenir de gémir de plaisir.

L'informaticien était grisé par l'ascendant qu'il avait sur son mari. Lui, toujours si attentif à contrôler ses actions, à cacher ses émotions, se présentait à lui nu au sens propre comme au sens figuré. Il était fier d'avoir dompté sa force, sa puissance, sa passion. C'est à lui que John procurait autant de plaisir et c'est avec John qu'il trouvait le sien. Ils étaient faits l'un pour l'autre, ils s'appartenaient.

-Harold, je t'en prie… gémit Reese en balançant sa tête sur l'oreiller.

Harold suspendit ses gestes et redressa la tête. Même s'il était aussi embrasé que son partenaire, l'informaticien cherchait tout de même à se contrôler. Il souhaitait faire passer le plaisir de John avant le sien. L'agent l'avait si souvent fait passer avant lui, le protégeant quitte à faire bouclier de son corps, cherchant à le soulager de ses douleurs par des massages, souhaitant faire passer son plaisir avant le sien. Non, pour une fois, Finch avait envie de prendre soin de lui, de l'aimer et de le chérir sans rien attendre en retour.

Un sourire attendri sur ses lèvres gonflées, Harold chuchota d'une voix rauque :

-De quoi me pries-tu, John…

John ne savait pas très bien lui-même : d'arrêter ? Non pas question la frustration serait trop grande de continuer évidemment, mais l'homme était gêné de prendre autant de plaisir, seul… Il n'avait pas l'habitude d'être dans cette situation…, impuissant face aux sensations délicieuses et puissantes qui balayaient tout sur leur passage, sa raison et son contrôle. Seul l'amour qu'il avait pour l'homme qui l'amenait aussi loin dans la jouissance avec ses mains et sa bouche comptait. Finch était la lumière dans le tunnel sombre de sa vie. Il était son phare, sa boussole, sa clé de voute.

-Que veux-tu John ? répéta Harold, fasciné par le visage de Reese totalement métamorphosé par le désir et l'amour qui s'y reflétaient.

-Tout, fut le seul petit mot que l'homme réussit à chuchoter.

Finch sourit face à cet aveu d'impuissance, cet abandon total, preuve s'il lui en fallait encore une, que Reese avant une confiance totale et aveugle en lui. Il allait donc lui donner ce qu'il réclamait.

Abaissant à nouveau la tête, il le reprit dans sa bouche tout en laissant ses mains dériver sur son ventre et sa poitrine, sentant sous ses doigts le cœur de Reese battre la chamade. Accélérant le rythme, Harold pouvait sentir son amant se tendre et se crisper sous ses assauts. En quelques minutes, il amena John à un apogée si puissant qu'il cria au moment de la libération.

Il fallut quelques instants pour que John reprenne ses esprits. Tremblant, essoufflé et en sueur, l'homme rouvrit les yeux et découvrit Harold qui le regardait avec tendresse. Il leva la main pour caresser tendrement la joue de son mari, laissant son pouce dériver sur cette bouche diabolique qui l'avait torturé avec tellement d'adresse. Un sourire paresseux étira ses lèvres.

-J'avais tort l'autre soir.

Harold leva un sourcil étonné :

-Ha oui ? A quel propos ?

-Je suis peut être doué pour la torture, mais toi, l'expert en la matière…


	3. le parfum

_Désolée mais cette idée m'a tellement obsédée que j'ai été dans l'obligation de la mettre par écrit...Mêmes avertissements que pour les chapitres précédents (même plus...)_

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

C'est un Finch particulièrement fatigué qui entra dans l'appartement de Baxter Street ce soir là. La journée avait été extrêmement éprouvante puisqu'il avait dû suivre deux affaires simultanément.

En effet, le matin même, deux numéros étaient tombés. Après les vérifications d'usage, Harold avait conclu qu'ils n'étaient pas liés. Il avait donc décidé d'envoyer Shaw et Root sauver un enseignant visé par des parents mécontents tandis que Reese et Fusco avaient eu pour mission de sauver une rock star d'un fan qui portait bien son titre…

Il avait donc passé la journée derrière son ordinateur, à rechercher des informations sur les deux cibles, à fournir des indications géographiques, à étudier des relevés téléphoniques ou des comptes bancaires, à contacter l'une ou l'autre équipe pour donner des précisions, à répondre à leurs questions ou les interroger sur l'avancement de leurs enquêtes respectives. Malgré tout son génie et toute sa dextérité, Finch avait eu du mal à jongler d'une affaire à l'autre et satisfaire les sollicitations de chacun.

Ce ne fut qu'en fin de journée que Finch reçut les coups de fil libérateurs. Tout d'abord Root l'avait informé de la mise sous les verrous des parents, qui avaient bien du mal à admettre que leur fils chéri était légèrement moins doué qu'ils ne l'espéraient. Une heure plus tard, Reese l'avait averti que Fusco avait mis la vedette en sécurité, mais qu'il était obligé de conduire le fan à l'hôpital car pour l'arrêter, il n'avait eu d'autre choix que de lui tirer une balle dans le genou…

Malgré la frustration à l'idée que son mari ne serait pas auprès de lui avant un certain temps, l'informaticien avait poussé un soupir de soulagement en réalisant que cette journée particulièrement éprouvante tirait à sa fin. Il avait ôté ses lunettes pour se masser l'arrête du nez puis les tempes. Sa fatigue n'était pas seulement physique, elle était aussi intellectuelle. Passer d'une affaire à l'autre n'avait pas été chose aisée et un début de migraine avait commencé à pointer le bout de son nez.

Finch avait décidé de rentrer chez lui pour prendre un repos bien mérité. Mais au moment de se lever de son fauteuil, le reclus s'était rendu compte que son corps, ankylosé d'être resté assis à son bureau durant de longues heures, était plus raide et plus douloureux qu'à l'ordinaire. Il avait néanmoins réussi à se redresser, mais au prix d'un effort intense. Après quelques assouplissements, l'homme avait amorcé son premier pas, non sans mal. Il s'était lentement dirigé vers le porte-manteau, avait saisi sa veste qu'il avait enfilé avec difficulté. Il avait ensuite pris la laisse de Bear. Le Malinois avait aussitôt réagi en se levant de sa panière et en rejoignant son maître avec un enthousiasme débordant. Lui aussi avait été enfermé dans la bibliothèque toute la journée et il avait été très impatient de sortir se dégourdir les pattes.

Une fois le chien attaché, Finch avait refermé avec soin la grille de la bibliothèque et avait quitté l'endroit d'un pas traînant. Au début, la descente de l'escalier encombré de livres avait été pénible mais au bout de quelques minutes de marche dans les rues de Manhattan, l'homme avait commencé à sentir mieux. Sa démarche s'était faite moins raide, moins douloureuse et il avait même commencé à apprécier sa balade.

Après trente minutes d'une promenade revigorante, aussi bien pour le maître que pour le chien, ils avaient atteint l'appartement de John, qui était devenu au fil des mois, leur résidence principale. Malgré les conseils de son mari, Harold avait préféré, cette fois-ci, prendre l'ascenseur, ne se sentant pas le courage de prendre les escaliers qui menaient au quatrième étage de l'immeuble. Se laissant bercer par la musique d'ambiance de la cabine, l'homme avait souri en repensant au moment où John lui avait suggéré, tout en maladresse, de faire plus de sport…

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

-Allons Harold, prendre les escaliers permet de s'entretenir ! Expliqua l'agent en montant d'un pas aérien la volée de marches qui menait à son appartement.

Un palier plus bas, Finch était loin de partager l'enthousiasme de son compagnon. Tenant la rampe d'une main, il avait du mal à suivre son allure.

-Je le sais bien mais je n'ai ni ta souplesse ni ton âge, marmonna l'autre homme, d'un ton mi-contrarié mi-amusé.

-C'est justement pour ça que tu dois veiller à être en forme ! reprit John en rebroussant chemin pour revenir auprès de son conjoint.

Après lui avoir volé un baiser, le jeune homme voulut lui saisir le bras pour l'aider mais le reclus se dégagea d'un geste sec.

-Je n'ai pas besoin d'aide. Je peux très bien me débrouiller tout seul, répondit Finch, les dents serrées sous l'effort et peut-être bien… la douleur.

Ce geste de rejet eut pour effet de faire retomber instantanément la bonne humeur de Reese. En observant un peu plus attentivement son conjoint, l'agent remarqua ses traits crispés et son pas lourd alors qu'il gravissait les marches avec lenteur. Même si cela partait d'une bonne intention, il s'en voulut d'avoir poussé Finch un peu trop loin dans ses limites physiques et culpabilisait de le voir souffrir. De plus, il devinait que Finch avait été blessé de ses conseils maladroits qui le renvoyaient inéluctablement à son âge et à son handicap.

-Finch…hésita John en essayant de glisser son bras autour de sa taille.

Il fut soulagé de ne pas être repoussé à nouveau. L'informaticien serrait les dents tout en se concentrant sur sa marche.

-C'est une chance… que ton appartement ne soit pas… au dernier étage…, réussit à articuler Finch en prenant une profonde inspiration à chaque foulée.

Harold accepta de bonne grâce l'aide de John malgré sa contrariété. Il n'était pas en colère contre son compagnon, il l'était contre lui. Il était triste d'apparaître aussi faible, aussi handicapé, aussi vieux devant son mari, si athlétique, si beau, si jeune… Après deux minutes d'efforts pour Finch et de culpabilisation pour Reese, les deux hommes atteignirent enfin le quatrième palier.

Dans un silence pesant, John déverrouilla la porte et la poussa de la main pour laisser passer son conjoint. Finch entra d'un pas traînant, ouvrit le placard pour y ranger son lourd manteau de velours noir et se tourna vers son partenaire dans l'attente du sien. L'agent le regarda, un peu gauche, ne sachant pas comment se faire pardonner. Il se dévêtit en soupirant et tendit son vêtement. Mais au moment de donner sa veste, l'agent la lâcha. Harold la regarda tomber au sol dans un bruit sourd puis adressa à son compagnon un regard surpris.

-Qu'est-ce qu…?!

Mais le génie n'eut pas le temps d'en dire d'avantage. John lui avait saisi le poignet et l'avait attiré à lui. L'enveloppant de ses bras puissants, l'agent enfouit son visage dans le cou de son compagnon et s'excusa d'une voix douce et suppliante:

-Pardonne-moi Harold, je n'aurai pas dû dire ça.

Étonné par ce geste aussi inattendu que tendre, Finch n'hésita pas longtemps avant d'enlacer à son tour son mari. Effleurant sa joue du bout des doigts dans une caresse aérienne, il répondit dans un soupir qui en disait long sur son état d'esprit :

-Ce n'est rien. Je sais que cela partait d'une bonne intention.

John resserra son étreinte et égraina quelques baisers dans la nuque de son compagnon avant de chuchoter :

-Je ne veux pas que tu te sentes invalide ou âgé.

Harold esquissa un faible sourire, ému par cette tentative maladroite mais ô combien touchante de pardon. Se reculant de quelques centimètres pour mieux contempler son mari, si jeune, si sportif, si séduisant, il répondit d'un ton résigné :

-C'est pourtant ce que je suis.

John fut bouleversé par la lueur de tristesse qui troublait les yeux pâles de son compagnon. Ses plus grandes craintes semblaient se concrétiser. Il ne voulait pas que Finch se sente faible, vieux ou handicapé. Derrière ce physique fragile se dissimulait un homme incroyablement fort, tellement plus brillant, tellement plus courageux que lui. Avec une délicatesse infinie, il prit le visage de son amant entre ses mains et expliqua d'une voix vibrante d'une émotion contenue :

-Tu n'es pas que cela, tu es tellement plus que cela…

L'agent laissa sa phrase en suspend, préférant effacer le sourire triste de son compagnon d'un baiser passionné. Alors qu'il s'emparait de ses lèvres avec sensualité et ferveur, John cherchait, par ce geste presque désespéré, à lui transmettre tout son amour, toute la foi qu'il avait en eux, en leur couple encore jeune mais tellement fort. Il voulait faire disparaitre tous les doutes chez son compagnon, toute la tristesse qui assombrissait ses prunelles bleues. Il voulait lui montrer à quel point il le désirait malgré son âge ou ses blessures, lui prouver qu'il l'aimait plus que tout.

Touché par ce baiser qui en disait bien plus que des mots, Finch y répondit avec la même passion, la même ardeur désespérée. Il s'agrippa aux épaules fortes de son partenaire tout en se blottissant contre ce corps fort et vigoureux. Il n'y avait que dans ses bras qu'il se sentait réellement bien, en sécurité, aimé… Glissant ses doigts impatients dans les cheveux poivre et sel de l'ex-agent, l'informaticien glissa sa langue dans sa bouche à la recherche de sa consœur. Avec un grognement, John resserra son étreinte et avança de quelques pas, faisant reculer son amant jusqu'à le plaquer contre le mur du couloir de l'entrée. Finch soupira de bien être en sentant le corps solide de son partenaire se presser contre le sien, à la recherche d'un contact plus étroit…John glissa alors sa jambe entre les cuisses de son compagnon, désireux de le sentir tout contre lui. Chacun des deux hommes pouvait percevoir sans difficulté le désir de l'autre à travers leurs vêtements.

Bientôt les caresses se firent plus précises, les baisers plus torrides, les gestes plus impatients alors qu'ils commençaient à se déshabiller, jetant leurs vêtements au hasard dans le couloir de leur appartement. Après quelques minutes de passion débridée, John se recula pour observer Harold. Il adorait le voir ainsi : les yeux mi-clos, les lèvres gonflées par ses baisers, les joues rosies de désir, les cheveux décoiffés par ses doigts avides. Réalisant que son amant avait cessé ses caresses, le reclus ouvrit les yeux avec difficulté, se demandant pourquoi il avait arrêté de l'embrasser. John lui sourit tendrement, les yeux pétillants de malice.

-Mais il existe d'autres formes de sport, qu'en dis-tu ?

La voix de l'agent était lourde, comme chargée de promesses. Finch déglutit avec difficulté en voyant la lueur prédatrice briller dans les yeux de son partenaire. Mais il avait une totale confiance en lui et lui rendit son sourire avec une foi inébranlable. Les querelles avaient parfois de bons côtés…comme les réconciliations sur l'oreiller…

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

Finch rougit en pensant à la suite de la soirée. Elle avait été merveilleuse, passionnée et torride. Son conjoint avait voulu lui prouver qu'il n'était pas handicapé, qu'il était un homme tout à fait capable. Il lui avait laissé prendre le contrôle comme pour lui montrer qu'il avait une confiance absolue en lui. Par ces gestes, ses caresses, ses baisers, ses mots d'amour murmurés inlassablement comme une prière, John l'avait rassuré en lui montrant à quel point il était chéri, à quel point il était aimé, plus que n'importe quel autre homme sur terre.

Harold soupira longuement. Dieu qu'il aimait cet homme ! Contrairement à ce que l'ex-agent pensait, ce n'était pas lui qui l'avait sauvé en lui donnant un travail et un but mais l'inverse. John l'avait sauvé. Il l'avait reconnecté à la vie. Il lui avait fait prendre conscience qu'il ne devait pas se punir de ce qu'il avait fait; qu'il avait, malgré tout, lui aussi droit au bonheur.

C'est sur cette pensée rassurante et optimiste qu'Harold déverrouilla la porte pour entrer dans l'appartement de John, qui était désormais le leur. Il avança dans l'entrée et détacha la laisse de Bear qui fila directement dans la cuisine à la recherche de sa gamelle. Finch ôta son manteau, qu'il rangea dans le placard, puis se dirigea vers le coin chambre au fond du loft. Il ne rêvait que d'une chose : une bonne douche chaude avant de se mettre au lit. Il espérait lire un peu en attendant le retour de son mari, qu'il espérait rapide.

Il se déshabilla lentement. Il commença par ôter sa veste de costume qu'il posa soigneusement sur le couvre-lit puis desserra sa cravate avant de l'enlever. Il déboutonna ensuite son gilet ainsi que sa chemise qui rejoignirent le reste de ses vêtements. Il s'assit sur le lit pour délacer ses chaussures puis les retirer, ainsi que ses chaussettes . Il termina son effeuillage puis se dirigea vers la salle de bain attenante.

Plutôt vaste, elle possédait un meuble en marbre avec deux grandes vasques, une douche italienne et une grande baignoire. Il resta un moment sur le seuil à observer d'un air rêveur ce dernier élément. Il ne put s'empêcher de rougir en repensant à sa petite vengeance, alors que son compagnon avait un bras dans le plâtre, profitant de manière totalement éhontée de sa faiblesse pour lui infliger une délicieuse torture…

Il sourit en se rappelant avec quel abandon John s'était montré ce soir là. Jamais il n'aurait pensé être capable de telles choses. Son mariage avec John l'avait totalement transformé. Emporté par le désir et la force de ses sentiments, il assouvissait tous ses fantasmes ainsi que ceux de son mari sans aucune gêne ni honte. De toute sa vie, jamais il n'aurait pensé être aussi proche de quelqu'un. John était à la fois son ami, son partenaire de travail, son mari, son amant… Jamais il n'avait été aussi heureux qu'en ce moment présent.

Il retira ses lunettes, en replia délicatement les branches puis les posa à côté d'un des lavabos. Contrairement à ses habitudes, Finch décida de prendre une douche. D'ordinaire, seul John l'utilisait, lui préférait un bain qui avait l'avantage de détendre ses muscles. Mais ce soir, il voulait être bien réveillé quand son mari reviendrait à leur appartement.

Il entra donc dans la douche, ouvrit les robinets et poussa un soupir de bien-être en sentant l'eau frapper ses muscles endoloris. Harold se posta sous le jet brûlant, laissant l'eau masser sa tête et ses épaules avant de ruisseler le long de son corps blessé. Posant ses mains à plat sur le carrelage froid, il pencha la tête en avant pour présenter sa nuque douloureuse à l'eau battante. Il se sentait déjà nettement mieux. Sa fatigue disparaissait progressivement, ses douleurs étaient moins intenses et sa migraine, un lointain souvenir. Finch se demandait s'il trouverait la force de sortir d'ici car il avait l'impression qu'il pourrait y rester des heures…

Laissant le torrent brûlant ruisseler sur lui jusqu'à faire rougir sa peau, Harold, perdu dans une épaisse vapeur, se sentait parfaitement détendu. Il décida alors de faire sa toilette. Il saisit à tâtons le premier flacon à portée de main et déposa une noisette de savon dans sa paume. Il se frictionna d'abord les cheveux puis savonna son corps. Rapidement, une odeur familière l'enveloppa. Ce délicieux parfum, à la fois fort et épicé, lui rappela instantanément John.

Fermant les yeux, Harold respira avec bonheur l'odeur familière de son amant. Il avait l'impression que John était là, à côté de lui. Il avait son odeur sur lui. Il pouvait presque sentir ses mains sur son corps, ses lèvres sur sa peau…Son esprit commença alors à s'emballer, s'imaginant des scènes torrides et troublantes de réalisme. Tout en poursuivant sa toilette, il ne cessait de penser à John, ses pensées enflammant tous ses sens. Il pouvait presque le sentir tout contre lui, comme s'il le touchait, le caressait, le prenait… Le savon glissait sur sa peau enfiévrée. Son excitation était de plus en plus grande. Il se languissait de pouvoir le serrer contre lui, de respirer son odeur, de goûter sa peau, de ne faire plus qu'un avec lui.

Etouffant un soupir de frustration, Harold s'efforça de reprendre ses esprits. Il savait que John ne serait pas là avant une heure. Il devait donc prendre son mal en patience et l'attendre. Il tendit son visage vers le jet d'eau pour se rincer tout en essayant de calmer ses ardeurs et de refréner son désir qui devenait presque douloureux.

C'est alors que, malgré les bruits de la douche, la vapeur qui l'entourait et les brumes de désirs qui tourmentaient toujours son esprit et torturaient son corps, Harold perçut une présence derrière lui. Il essaya de se tourner mais son geste fut interrompu lorsque deux bras puissants l'enveloppèrent. Il se retrouva plaqué contre un corps nu et musclé. Il sentit des lèvres mutines égrainer des petits baisers sur son dos avant de remonter le long de sa colonne vertébrale jusqu'à son cou. Puis il entendit murmurer tout contre son oreille, la voix tant désirée:

-Tu attendais quelqu'un Harold ?

Harold soupira de bien être en sentant la présence forte et rassurante de son conjoint juste derrière lui. C'était comme si son fantasme s'était matérialisé. Cette odeur était bien réelle, ce corps qui épousait parfaitement le sien était bien là. Il sourit et répondit innocemment :

-Pas particulièrement…

John rit doucement avant de déposer un baiser sur l'omoplate de son conjoint.

-Vraiment ? Demanda-t-il en posant son menton sur son épaule tandis que ses mains caressaient ses flancs avant de s'égarer sur ses hanches.

Finch frissonna de plaisir et se colla un peu plus contre son compagnon, ravi de le sentir aussi embrasé que lui. Les doigts de l'agent dessinaient des arabesques sensuelles sur son épiderme surchauffé. Harold s'arc-bouta contre lui à la recherche d'un contact plus intime. John ne put retenir un gémissement quand les fesses rondes de l'informaticien frôlèrent son excitation grandissante.

-Je pensais que tu en aurais eu pour plus de temps, je ne t'attendais pas si tôt, essaya d'expliquer Harold, la voix enrouée de désir.

Les mains de John continuèrent à explorer le corps de son compagnon, laissant à chaque passage des traînées de feu. Du bout des doigts, l'agent caressa la poitrine de Finch avant de descendre sur son ventre puis de s'égarer sur ses hanches. L'homme plus âgé rejeta la tête en arrière, dans la limite imposée par sa blessure, offrant sa gorge à la bouche gourmande de son compagnon. Ce dernier ne se fit pas prier et accéda avec enthousiasme à ses exigences, embrassant avec dévotion ce cou blessé.

John goutait cette peau fragile avec délectation, savourant le privilège inespéré de pouvoir déposer des baisers et mordiller cet endroit particulièrement sensible. Autrefois, Harold aurait été gêné d'exposer ses blessures. Il se serait crispé en sentant sa main effleurer sa hanche balafrée, en sentant ses lèvres sur la cicatrice de son cou… Mais ce n'était plus le cas maintenant. John était parfaitement conscient du chemin parcouru et était particulièrement ému de la confiance dont faisait preuve Finch. Il n'était absolument pas rebuté par ses blessures. Elles appartenaient à Harold, elles faisaient parties de lui. Or, il aimait tout de lui, y compris ses défauts ou ses imperfections. Et en toute honnêteté, il les trouvait même plutôt excitantes.

De son côté, Finch était troublé en réalisant que les caresses de John s'attardaient sur ses cicatrices. Sa main effleurait délicatement celle de sa hanche tandis que ses lèvres sensuelles honoraient de baisers celles laissées par les chirurgiens lors de son opération de fusion osseuse. Ces marques, qui autrefois le dégoûtaient, étaient désormais le symbole d'une confiance mutuelle. Elles étaient l'objet de toutes les attentions, de toutes les caresses délicieusement érotiques sur une peau particulièrement réactive.

Les mains de l'agent glissèrent ensuite sur les fesses rebondies de son compagnon. Cette caresse fit gémir Harold qui se tordit de plaisir. Ce petit cri délicieusement érotique enflamma John qui se plaqua encore un peu plus contre son mari, pressant son excitation palpitante contre sa peau. Reese saisit son partenaire par les hanches afin d'aligner leurs deux corps et d'y imprimer un petit balancement lascif. Ses mains s'aventurèrent ensuite autour de la taille de l'informaticien jusqu'à venir effleurer son ventre. Harold retint sa respiration en sentant les doigts de John descendre jusqu'à son bas-ventre puis continuer leur course jusqu'à venir effleurer sa virilité douloureusement dressée.

-Alors si tu ne m'attendais pas, dis-moi qui te met dans cet état? Demanda Reese en continuant à mordiller le cou de son partenaire.

Comme pour prouver ses dires, John saisit la preuve de l'excitation de son mari et commença à la caresser doucement. Il sourit légèrement en entendant la respiration de Finch s'accélérer, ponctuée de quelques gémissements. Il savait très bien qu'en faisant cela, l'autre homme aurait bien du mal à lui répondre. Mais à sa grande surprise, l'informaticien réussit à articuler entre deux soupirs :

-un soldat...

-Hummm, un soldat peut être dangereux… répliqua John en laissant sa langue dériver sur la nuque et les épaules de l'informaticien.

-Il l'est…haleta Harold avec difficulté, en s'agrippant aux cuisses de son mari car ses jambes commençaient à trembler dangereusement.

-Tu n'as pas peur? Demanda Reese en laissant ses lèvres glisser sur le dos de son amant alors que sa main l'honorait avec toujours autant d'ardeur, alternant des mouvements rapides ou d'une lenteur extrême.

Finch avait bien du mal à suivre la conversation, étourdi par les sensations qui déferlaient en lui. Pourtant, en son for intérieur, il savait que cette discussion était loin d'être innocente. Derrière les taquineries et le flirt, il y avait des questions formulées à demi-mots, des inquiétudes, des doutes chez son partenaire. Il se mordit donc la lèvre pour retenir ses gémissements de plaisir et remettre un peu d'ordre dans ses idées…difficile avec ses lèvres qui embrasaient son corps et cette main qui l'amenait inexorablement vers la jouissance. Il saisit le poignet de John et le porta à ses lèvres. Il y déposa un baiser puis, au prix d'un effort surhumain, il tourna légèrement la tête pour essayer de capter le regard de son partenaire et réussit à articuler quelques mots :

-Non…Il ne me fera jamais de mal…

En réalisant le sérieux de cette déclaration, Reese avait interrompu ses baisers pour se redresser afin d'observer le visage de son compagnon. Il resta un moment perdu dans les yeux pâles de Finch, soudainement très graves. Comme à son habitude, l'agent pourrait se perdre dans ce regard. Il pouvait y lire le même désir, le même besoin, le même amour. Sa main caressa la joue de son amant avant de l'embrasser avec toute la passion qu'il lui inspirait. Mais cette position était inconfortable pour le reclus qui ne pouvait pas correctement tourner la tête pour approfondir le baiser. Ce fut donc à contrecœur que John rompit le baiser

Mais Reese était Reese…Les déclarations sérieuses le mettaient mal à l'aise et il préféra donc poursuivre les taquineries. Il laissa échapper un petit rire séducteur avant de répondre d'une voix plus rauque et plus basse que d'habitude :

-En es-tu sûr ?

Harold haussa un sourcil de surprise en regardant le sourire en coin et les yeux malicieux de son mari. John abaissa alors lentement la tête pour mordre la peau fine de son amant à la base de son cou, souhaitant inconsciemment y laisser sa marque. Finch laissa échapper un petit cri, non pas de douleur mais de surprise mêlée à du plaisir. L'agent se recula pour observer, satisfait, la marque de ses dents sur cette peau fragile.

Il l'enlaça à nouveau, faisant courir ses mains sur le corps humide de son compagnon. Après avoir effleuré sa poitrine, ses mains aventureuses redescendirent toujours plus bas. Harold avait de plus en plus de mal à avoir une pensée cohérente. La main inquisitrice de John l'avait à nouveau saisi et le caressait avec application et habilité. Le reclus pressait son corps contre celui de son amant, ravi de sentir son excitation palpiter contre sa peau enflammée. Il avait du mal à tenir sur ses jambes et tendit les mains pour les poser à plat sur le carrelage, écartant légèrement les jambes pour consolider ses appuis mais aussi pour mieux s'offrir aux caresses de son amant.

Les respirations des deux hommes étaient lourdes. Leurs corps surchauffés étaient battus par le jet brûlant de la douche. L'atmosphère dans la salle de bain était torride. La vapeur les enveloppait d'une épaisse brume moite et étouffante. Les mots à double sens murmurés attisaient le feu qui couvait dans leurs veines. Les bruits qui provenaient du lieu étaient presque obscènes: des gémissements, des corps humides qui s'effleuraient pour mieux s'éloigner, des halètements sans équivoques…

Tout en continuant à caresser son compagnon, John demanda dans un murmure :

-Tu l'aimes ?

Dans l'attente de sa réponse, John avait suspendu ses baisers et ses caresses. Même s'ils se l'étaient déjà avoués à de multiples reprises, John avait toujours l'impression de jouer sa vie sur ces trois petits mots. Harold réussit à répondre dans un souffle :

-Oui, plus que tout…

Cet aveu prononcé d'une voix tremblante d'émotion, presque suppliante, eut pour effet de mettre un terme à la douce torture. Avec une douceur extrême, il fit légèrement pivoter son partenaire pour prendre possession de sa bouche avec passion tout en veillant à ne pas réveiller les douleurs de sa nuque ou de sa hanche. En se reculant, l'agent le contempla avec adoration et murmura :

-Laisse-moi te montrer à quel point ce soldat t'aime…

Pour toute réponse, Harold embrassa à son tour John avec la même ferveur, laissant ses mains dériver sur ses épaules puissantes. Ses lèvres glissèrent sur sa poitrine large, suivant les fines gouttelettes qui ruisselaient sur son corps solide. Sa main descendit sur son ventre plat avant d'effleurer sa virilité qui palpitait contre sa hanche. Alors qu'il le caressait doucement, Finch parsemait le torse de John de petits baisers. Il eut la satisfaction de sentir l'autre homme frissonner sous ses lèvres. Il redressa la tête pour contempler le visage de son amant transformé par le plaisir. Les yeux assombris de désir et la voix rauque, l'informaticien murmura :

-Montre-moi.

John ouvrit les yeux avec difficulté. Devant la mine décidée de son partenaire, l'agent fronça les sourcils, indécis :

-Ici ? Tu es sûr ? Je ne veux pas te blesser…

L'homme plus âgé caressa la joue de son compagnon avec amour avant de répondre :

-Tu ne me blesseras jamais…

Lui tournant à nouveau le dos, l'informaticien reprit sa position initiale : ses deux mains à plat contre la paroi de la douche et les jambes légèrement écartées. John laissait à nouveau ses lèvres dériver sur les épaules et le dos de son partenaire alors que ses mains reprenaient ses caresses.

Harold se cambra sous le déferlement de plaisir procuré par ses attouchements de plus en plus précis mais aussi par l'amour infini qu'il avait vu dans ses prunelles bleues. Ce mouvement eut pour effet de plaquer ses fesses rebondies contre la virilité palpitante de John. Ce dernier gémit de plaisir, embrasé par cette invitation tacite de la part de son partenaire, avide d'un contact plus intime.

-Harold…

Entouré de vapeur, le dos martelé par le jet d'eau chaude, John saisit son partenaire par les hanches, se préparant à accéder aux demandes de leurs corps, aux appels de leurs cœurs. Toutes les fibres de son être appelaient Harold. Il voulait se fondre en lui, souhaitait ne faire plus qu'un avec lui. Enfouissant son visage dans sa nuque, avec une lenteur et une douceur extrême, John prit possession de ce corps adoré et offert avec une confiance absolue.

Harold se raidit légèrement sous l'intrusion mais se détendit presque aussitôt en ressentant le bonheur enivrant et grisant d'être enfin plein et entier. Se concentrant sur sa respiration, accompagnant les mouvements de bassin de son compagnon, l'homme sentit déferler en lui des vagues de plaisirs de plus en plus fortes. Les sensations étaient tellement puissantes qu'il avait du mal à tenir sur ses jambes.

Toujours attentif, John s'en aperçut et lâcha les hanches d'Harold pour l'enlacer, le tenant fermement tout contre lui. Harold sentait le souffle de John dans ses cheveux, provoquant de délicieux frissons le long de sa colonne vertébrale. Bougeant d'un même rythme aussi vieux que le monde, les deux hommes ne pouvaient être plus connectés qu'ils ne l'étaient en ce moment. Tandis qu'Harold perdait totalement le contrôle de ses sens, gémissant sans retenue sous les coups de reins de son partenaire, John essayait de réfréner ses ardeurs, ne voulant pas le blesser.

Reese tenta de se retenir le plus longtemps possible. Il ne voulait pas d'une jouissance égoïste, il voulait que Finch prenne autant de plaisir que lui. Sa main glissa alors sur le ventre de son partenaire pour le saisir à nouveau, accompagnant chacun de ses mouvements, par un geste équivalent de la main.

Bientôt, la salle de bain fut remplie de gémissements, de bruits de corps humides qui s'entrechoquaient, d'eau qui éclaboussait des peaux surchauffées. Au bout de quelques minutes, les efforts de John pour se maîtriser fondirent comme neige au soleil. Entendre les petits cris de plaisir d'Harold, sentir son corps se raidir autour du sien, tenir sa peau douce et palpitante entre ses doigts, le rendait littéralement fou.

Rapidement, John perdit le contrôle de ses gestes, se laissant totalement submerger par des vagues de plus en plus intenses. Sa respiration de plus en plus courte et saccadée, il enfouit son visage dans le cou de son amant pour étouffer ses gémissements désespérés. Il s'agrippa à nouveau aux hanches d'Harold tandis que ses coups de reins devenaient plus courts et plus rapides. Le jeune homme lui mordit la base du cou pour ne pas crier au fur et à mesure qu'il atteignait inexorablement les cimes du plaisir. En parfaite harmonie, les deux hommes atteignirent la jouissance au même moment dans un cri d'extase libérateur.

A fur et à mesure que l'intensité du moment se dissipait, ils glissèrent lentement jusqu'à tomber à genoux dans la douche. Ils restèrent de longues minutes ainsi, étroitement enlacés, essayant de retrouver leurs souffles, de freiner les battements trop rapides de leurs cœurs et de reprendre leurs esprits. Avec une tendresse infinie, John fit pivoter son compagnon afin de lui faire face, ressentant le besoin de le regarder dans les yeux. Repoussant avec délicatesse une mèche de cheveux bruns qui s'était égarée sur le front du génie, John y déposa un baiser avant de le contempler avec amour.

-Je t'ai blessé ? demanda-t-il soudainement inquiet en voyant le visage de son amant un peu crispé.

John remarqua alors les traces de morsures sur sa nuque et des marques rouges sur ses hanches. Toutes ses blessures montraient à quel point il avait perdu le contrôle quelques minutes auparavant. Il ne put s'empêcher de culpabiliser de la brutalité dont il avait fait preuve durant leur rapport. Soudain les mots d'Harold lui revinrent en mémoire :

 _-Tu ne me blesseras jamais…_

Ce n'était pas tout à fait vrai. Difficile de se contrôler pour un ancien soldat, un ancien tueur, comme s'il était dans sa nature profonde de faire du mal, d'être le mal… John avait l'impression de trahir Harold qui lui donnait son corps, son cœur et son âme avec un tel abandon. Etait-il digne de cette confiance ? De cet amour absolu ?

Sentant une certaine tension s'installer chez son compagnon, Harold ouvrit lentement les yeux pour observer le visage de l'homme qu'il aimait tant. Il semblait absent. L'informaticien suivit le regard de son compagnon et remarqua les ecchymoses sur son corps. John paraissait s'être replongé dans son passé torturé. Caressant avec délicatesse la joue de l'ex agent, Finch le força à tourner la tête pour le regarder. Plongeant son regard dans le sien, il murmura doucement :

-Jamais tu ne me feras de mal...

John sembla revenir à la réalité. Il regarda son compagnon avec tristesse avant de murmurer, comme une promesse :

-Je préfèrerai mourir plutôt que de te blesser…

Harold ne put retenir un sourire en répondant :

-Cela me briserait le cœur…

Soupirant de dépit, le reclus saisit la main de son mari et entrelaça leurs doigts. Il contempla en silence les deux anneaux d'or qui brillaient à leurs annulaires. John leva leurs mains jointes pour déposer un baiser sur chaque cercle doré. Il chuchota alors d'un ton qui aurait pu paraître fataliste s'il n'avait pas été contredit par un sourire timide :

-Je crains donc que nous ne soyons condamnés à nous aimer…

-J'en ai bien peur, soupira Harold avant de se lover dans les bras de son partenaire, son ami, son mari et son amant.


	4. rainy day

_Bon les girls (et les guys mais ils ne laissent pas de com'), je ne vais pas vous laisser frustr(é)s! La frustration, c'est bon que pour les enfants, hein! Mais nous, nous sommes grand(e)s (et pour les adultes, c'est pas bon pour la santé! si, si, mon médecin me l'a assurée! Il ne peut pas mentir !). Du coup, je publie une fic qui est sensiblement la même que dimanche mais avec quelques différences...Saurez-vous les trouver? Alors attention, ce texte n'est pas à mettre devant de chastes et innocents yeux! Mêmes avertissements que pour les fic précédentes!_

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

La pluie n'en finissait plus de tomber sur cette bonne ville de New York. Le cyclone qui avait frappé les Antilles une semaine auparavant avait décidé de prendre un itinéraire quelque peu original. Au lieu de mourir comme à leur habitude, dans les terres, quelque part au Sud des États-Unis entre le Texas et la Caroline, cette tempête tropicale avait décidé de remonter tranquillement la côté est du pays, déversant dans son sillage des quantités incroyables d'eau.

Donc depuis deux jours, il pleuvait en continu sur la ville qui était peu habituée à un tel déluge. Les autorités ayant invité les habitants à rester chez eux, les rues étaient quasiment désertes, chose pour le moins étonnante en ce début de soirée. Les rares new-yorkais qui bravaient l'interdiction et qui affrontaient courageusement les intempéries, courraient rapidement pour rejoindre au plus vite leur destination. Les égouts débordaient, recrachant des torrents d'eau dans les rues qui devenaient impraticables. Des bourrasques de vent agitaient les arbres centenaires de Central park et les câbles électriques, que la ville s'évertuait à ne pas enterrer par soucis d'économies, menaçaient de rompre à tout moment. En bref, la ville subissait la plus violente tempête de ses dix dernières années.

Bien à l'abri dans la bibliothèque, Harold buvait son thé chaud tout en contemplant d'un air absent la pluie qui cognait avec violence sur les carreaux de sa fenêtre. Même s'il était au calme, dans le confort douillet de son repaire, l'homme ne pouvait s'empêcher de frissonner en pensant à Reese qui était dehors à surveiller Jordan Hill, coursier de son état. En effet, son numéro était tombé au petit matin. L'homme étant coursier, il commençait son travail très tôt et Finch s'était alors résolu à appeler son partenaire avant même le lever du jour pour lui communiquer l'identité et l'adresse de leur nouvelle mission. L'informaticien avait été passablement frustré de ne pas pouvoir savourer les boissons chaudes et les viennoiseries que l'agent avait pris l'habitude de lui amener chaque jour. D'ailleurs, sans véritablement s'en rendre compte, son agent avait fait les frais de sa mauvaise humeur. En effet, lorsque Reese l'avait appelé quelques minutes auparavant pour lui demander quel était le destinataire du colis que Mr Hill s'apprêtait à livrer dans la gigantesque Liberty Tower, le reclus lui avait sèchement répondu :

-Je vous l'ai déjà envoyé, Mr Reese, en même temps que toutes les informations utiles sur notre homme.

-J'aurais sans doute pu regarder mon portable si je n'étais pas sur une moto en train d'essayer de suivre Lance Amstrong dans les rues inondées de la ville, avait répondu l'agent avec le même agacement.

Un silence de plomb avait accueilli cette remarque. Finch s'en était immédiatement voulu de n'avoir pu tenir sa langue. Pour suivre leur coursier, John avait pris la Duccati, beaucoup plus maniable pour se frayer un chemin dans la circulation urbaine. Mais c'était sans compter les trombes d'eau qui se déversaient sur la ville et qui rendait la conduite de la puissante moto particulièrement difficile et extrêmement dangereuse. Finch avait donc recherché le planning de leur numéro avant d'annoncer d'une voix neutre :

-Il doit livrer une lettre au cabinet d'avocats Taine et associés, au vingt-deuxième étage de la Liberty Tower.

-Merci, avait répondu Reese en manœuvrant son bolide.

L'informaticien avait pu entendre le moteur de la moto rugir une dernière fois avant que l'agent ne coupe le contact. Le génie en avait conclu qu'il venait d'arriver au pied du plus haut gratte-ciel de la ville. Mais au lieu de couper la conversation pour s'élancer à la poursuite de leur numéro, John avait repris la parole d'un ton beaucoup plus détendu, voir ironique :

-C'est le manque de boisson chaude ou le manque de viennoiseries qui vous rend nerveux, Finch ?

Si Finch avait pensé cacher son état d'esprit plutôt morose à son agent, c'était raté et ce constat n'avait fait qu'accroître sa mauvaise humeur.

-Ni l'un ni l'autre Mr Reese, il se trouve que les nutritionnistes ont démontré les bienfaits de la diète sur la santé.

John n'avait pu s'empêcher de rire devant autant de mauvaise foi. Bien sûr que l'informaticien ne lui avouerait jamais qu'il appréciait ses petites attentions.

-Si c'est bon pour le corps, cela semble vous tendre un peu, avait-il répliqué avec malice, lui montrant qu'il n'était pas dupe de sa pirouette.

Finch avait superbement ignoré le commentaire et avait coupé la conversation sans autre forme de politesse, agacé d'être aussi transparent face à son agent. Profitant d'un calme tout relatif, l'homme s'était levé pour se préparer son thé. Il était donc en train de le savourer lorsque John rappela, dix minutes plus tard.

-Vous avez bien dit qu'il devait livrer une lettre?

-C'est exact… Répondit l'informaticien, soudainement tendu.

-Dans ce cas, soit son entreprise a fait une erreur, soit il transporte un colis en trop.

Finch fronça les sourcils avant de demander:

-Qu'est-ce qu'il peut bien y avoir dans le deuxième colis ?

-On ne va pas tarder à le savoir, murmura John.

L'agent ne coupa pas la communication et Finch put entendre les bruits ambiants : des conversations, des sonneries de téléphones et des bruits de pas. Finch en déduisit que John était dans le hall de la tour et qu'il s'approchait de Jordan Hill pour savoir ce que pouvait bien contenir ce mystérieux paquet. Le cœur battant rapidement dans sa poitrine, l'informaticien était attentif à tout ce que le micro pouvait capter. Soudain, il entendit un bruit sourd suivi d'une exclamation :

-Eh, faites attention !

-Pardon, répondit John d'une voix faussement désolée, je peux vous aider ?

Finch sourit en reconnaissant la technique d'approche un peu particulière de son agent : une bousculade tout sauf accidentelle afin de pouvoir, au choix, voler un portefeuille, placer un traceur ou bien, dans le cas présent, trouver un prétexte pour aider une cible.

-Non, rendez-moi ça ! Hurla Jordan Hill.

Finch fut étonné par ce cri. Certes, les coursiers étaient responsables des lettres ou colis qu'ils transportaient, mais de là à faire un scandale dans le vestibule d'un prestigieuse gratte-ciel…

Mais soudain, un énorme bruit retentit dans son oreillette suivi de bruits d'éclats de verre et de cris. Le sang de Finch se glaça dans ses veines en reconnaissant une explosion.

-Mr Reese ?!

Pas de réponse.

L'homme se leva de son siège et appela à nouveau d'une voix tremblante :

-John ?!

Debout devant ses écrans, Finch attendait, entre peur et espoir, un signe de vie de son agent. Après un silence assourdissant, la ligne fut coupée, faisant monter en flèche l'angoisse du reclus. Il resta figé de longues minutes, son cerveau refusant obstinément de fonctionner. Puis, le génie retrouva progressivement ses facultés.

Il se précipita tellement rapidement vers la sortie de la bibliothèque qu'il en oublia son manteau, son chapeau et son parapluie. Faisant fi de la douleur qui était plus intense qu'à l'ordinaire par ce temps particulièrement humide, il descendit aussi vite que possible les escaliers encombrés de livres et de journaux puis se dirigea vers le parking souterrain réservé aux clients de la bibliothèque. Autant dire que l'endroit était tout aussi désert que leur repaire. Il monta dans la Lincoln noire et démarra en trombe. Les mains crispées sur le volant, il avait l'impression de revenir deux ans en arrière, lorsqu'il s'était précipité pour sauver John qui, piégé par l'agent Snow sur le toit du parking de l'hôpital Saint George, avait été gravement blessé à l'abdomen. Sauf que, durant toute la durée du trajet, Finch avait pu parler à Reese, l'exhortant à s'accrocher, à se battre pour rester en vie. Or, l'habitacle de la puissante berline était aujourd'hui désespérément silencieux. Il craignait plus que tout d'avoir perdu John. Il ne se remettrait jamais pas d'une telle perte : ne plus le voir, ne plus entendre sa belle voix, si basse, si sensuelle et si pleine d'humour. Rejetant ses pensées morbides hors de son esprit, il se concentra, comme pour se raccrocher à quelque chose de tangible, à l'aspect concret des choses. Faisant de son mieux pour rouler le plus vite possible tout en luttant contre les éléments déchaînés qui lui faisaient faire de violentes embardées dans les rues heureusement vides de New York, il composa le numéro de Fusco pour l'avertir de la situation.

-Ouais, répondit le policier en guise de salutations.

-Détective, une explosion vient d'avoir lieu à la liberty tower.

-Oui, je sais, le Central vient de nous avertir, je suis en route avec les secours, expliqua le détective avant de faire une pause, comme s'il rassemblait différents éléments d'un puzzle.

-Ne me dites pas que Superman est dans le coup, reprit l'agent d'une voix accusatrice.

-Un coursier du nom de Jordan Hill a voulu, semble-t-il, livrer un colis piégé au cabinet d'avocats Taine et associés.

-Ok, je ne veux même pas savoir comment vous vous êtes fourrés dans ce guêpier, commenta le policier, toujours aussi largué quant aux sources de ses deux partenaires de l'ombre.

-Je serai sur les lieux dans dix minutes, je compte sur vous pour me faire passer le cordon de sécurité.

-Vous ? Sur les Lieux ? John a un problème ? Demanda Fusco avec un étonnement et une nervosité non dissimulés.

Finch se tendit et essaya de maîtriser le tremblement dans sa voix alors qu'il expliquait :

-Il était sur place au moment de l'explosion.

-Putain ! Jura l'officier avant de se reprendre, pas de soucis je me charge de lui jusqu'à ce que vous arriviez le récupérer.

-Merci, détective, répondit Finch avec soulagement, même s'il n'avait dorénavant plus aucun doute sur la fiabilité et la fidélité de l'autre homme.

A peine raccroché, le téléphone de Finch sonna à nouveau. Il jeta un coup d'œil à son portable et fronça les sourcils en lisant « numéro inconnu » sur l'écran. La boule au ventre, il activa son oreillette avant de répondre d'une voix incertaine:

-Oui, j'écoute ?

-Finch, c'est moi.

-Mr Reese ! Vous allez bien ? Demanda l'informaticien sans cacher son soulagement en entendant la voix de son agent.

-Ça va, juste un peu sonné par l'explosion, mais la bombe était de faible intensité. Elle était plus destinée à faire peur qu'à tuer, répondit le jeune homme avec son flegme habituel, aucunement perturbé par le fait d'avoir frôlé la mort.

-Drôle de message, marmonna Finch entre ses dents, en colère d'avoir ressenti une telle frayeur alors que son agent, lui, ne paraissait nullement impressionné.

-Par contre… continua John d'une voix légèrement contrite.

-Quoi ? Coupa Harold, craignant à nouveau le pire.

-Pourriez-vous venir me chercher ? Des secouristes un peu trop zélés refusent de me laisser rentrer seul.

Le reclus fit un effort surhumain pour ne pas rire en imaginant la scène. Il serra les dents et répondit d'une voix neutre :

-Je suis en route.

-Parfait ! Répondit avec soulagement John, supportant visiblement mal les consignes des soignants.

En effet, en arrière-fond sonore, Finch pouvait entendre les sirènes des pompiers, des ambulances et de la police ainsi qu'un brouhaha général. Une voix féminine qui paraissait très proche de Reese s'évertuait à essayer de le soigner :

-Monsieur, remettez votre couverture et restez tranquille, s'il-vous-plait !

-Merci mais je vais bien…, répondit avec humeur Reese qui, même s'il essayait d'être poli, ne cachait pas son agacement.

-Je serai bientôt sur place, Fusco se chargera de me laisser passer.

-Vous ne pouvez pas savoir combien j'ai hâte de vous voir, soupira Reese alors que la demoiselle revenait à la charge en lui demandant, ou plutôt ordonnant, de raccrocher.

Cette dernière phrase troubla Finch plus que de raison. Même s'il ne s'agissait que d'une formule de politesse, l'informaticien ne pouvait s'empêcher de frissonner en imaginant son partenaire se languir de lui. Lui-même était impatient de le voir, d'autant plus après ce qui venait de se passer. Il savait bien que sa peur était complètement irrationnelle, surtout en sachant qu'il avait embauché Reese précisément pour ce genre de situation. Néanmoins, il ne pouvait s'empêcher de s'inquiéter pour lui.

Finch n'était ni un conducteur qui prenait des risques inconsidérés ni un pilote chevronné mais pourtant, il réussit à rallier la bibliothèque qui se trouvait sur Lexington avenue à la Liberty tower en trente minutes, ce qui était en soit le second exploit de la journée, le premier étant que John réchappe à une bombe…

Fier de son record, l'informaticien gara la Lincoln à deux blocs du prestigieux building en raison d'un cordon de sécurité particulièrement étendu en ces temps troublés post 11 septembre. Ce n'est qu'au moment où il posa le pied pour descendre de son véhicule qu'il se rendit compte de l'ampleur des dégâts causés par la tempête. Engorgés par les trombes d'eau qui tombaient sans discontinuer depuis plusieurs jours déjà, les égouts ne jouaient plus leur rôle d'évacuation et les rues s'étaient transformées en de véritables petits torrents.

-Oh mince, ne put s'empêcher de lâcher le reclus en sortant de sa voiture.

Malgré toutes ses précautions, il ne put faire autrement que de ruiner sa paire de chaussures italiennes chères pour accéder au trottoir. Ce n'est qu'au bout de quelques pas qu'il s'aperçut que, dans sa panique, il avait oublié de prendre son parapluie. Frissonnant de froid et agressé par les rafales de pluie, l'homme chercha, par réflexe, à remonter le col de son manteau. C'est alors qu'il réalisa qu'il avait également oublié de prendre son vêtement. _Décidément, il faut vraiment que j'arrête de paniquer au moindre danger,_ se sermonna-t-il en croisant les bras sur sa poitrine pour essayer de se protéger un peu des intempéries.

Même si les rues étaient désertes en raison du mauvais temps, il fallut tout de même dix bonnes minutes à l'homme pour arriver jusqu'au cordon de sécurité. Se frayant un chemin entre les quelques badauds qui avaient bravé les éléments pour assouvir leur curiosité malsaine, Finch s'approcha de la bande en plastique jaune et noir qui les maintenait à distance et chercha Fusco du regard. L'inspecteur était en pleine discussion avec un agent. Comme s'il avait un sixième sens, il tourna la tête et le repéra. Il s'excusa auprès de son collègue et se dirigea vers lui.

-Il est avec moi, expliqua-t-il à un officier qui s'apprêtait à lui faire une remarque.

Fusco souleva le bandeau pour aider l'informaticien à passer. Finch remercia l'agent avant de se pencher avec difficulté, retenant un gémissement de douleur. Avec le temps humide et ses vêtements trempés, ses douleurs s'étaient réveillées et il lui était désormais assez pénible de se mouvoir. Toutefois, il serra les dents, estimant que ses souffrances n'étaient rien par rapport à ce que son agent avait ou allait subir par sa faute.

-Je ne suis pas mécontent de vous voir, expliqua Fusco en marchant, ralentissant le pas pour permettre à l'autre homme de le suivre, Superman est un patient difficile à gérer.

Finch ne put retenir un petit rire en se souvenant combien il avait été pénible pour Reese de rester au calme après chaque blessure.

-J'ai déjà eu tout le loisir de le constater, répondit-il en pénétrant dans le vaste hall de la Liberty Tower où un petit centre de secours provisoire avait été installé pour s'occuper des blessés.

Malgré des dégâts relativement impressionnants avec des vitres brisées, des traces d'incendies au sol et une multitude de papiers qui jonchaient le sol, témoignant de la panique provoquée par l'explosion, peu de personnes avaient été blessées. Jordan Hill était celui qui avait été le plus durement touché puisque ses jambes étaient criblées d'éclats de verre. Après des bandages de fortune, il avait été conduit à l'hôpital le plus proche sous bonne escorte. Une femme et son mari avaient été victimes de la bousculade et étaient soignés pour une luxation de l'épaule et une entorse. Très vite, Finch repéra son agent qui, assit sur une chaise, était en train de se faire soigner à l'avant-bras. Enveloppé dans une couverture de survie, une ambulancière terminait un bandage alors que deux autres le couvaient du regard.

John avait la mine des mauvais jours. Le visage fermé, ses cheveux décoiffés par la pluie, le casque et le souffle de la bombe, il avait du mal à rester en place ce qui avait le don d'agacer la soignante :

-Cessez de vous agiter ! Ordonna-t-elle en tirant sur la bande afin de ramener d'autorité le bras blessé près d'elle.

-Je n'ai pas besoin de pansement, vous voyez bien que je ne saigne plus, s'agaça l'homme, pressé d'en finir et de retourner à la bibliothèque.

Finch ne put s'empêcher de sourire devant ce spectacle comique d'un Reese, un homme capable de tuer n'importe qui à mains nues, se faisant sermonner par une ambulancière qui ne se laissait absolument pas impressionner par son regard noir.

Elle se pencha vers lui en murmurant tout bas :

-Si vous ne vous laissez pas faire, je prierai pour que vous développiez une infection.

-Oh mais le contraire m'aurait déçu, répondit l'agent avec un sourire mauvais.

-Allons, allons, monsieur, restez tranquille, minauda une des groupies en se penchant pour remonter la couverture sur les épaules de John, lui offrant ainsi une vue splendide sur son décolleté plongeant.

Finch ne put s'empêcher de se raidir en voyant toutes ces plantureuses jeunes femmes se pavaner devant son agent. Il était d'autant plus agacé qu'il avait surpris le regard de Reese glisser sur la poitrine de son infirmière, appréciant visiblement le paysage.

-Eh superman ! Laisse Sonia tranquille, tu ne l'impressionneras pas, elle en a déjà maté des plus coriaces que toi ! Interpella Fusco en adressant un sourire charmeur à l'ambulancière qui rougit du compliment tout en continuant les soins.

En entendant le détective de la criminelle, John releva vivement la tête, à la fois heureux de le voir mais aussi gêné d'avoir été pris en flagrant délit de reluquage.

-J'amène ton chauffeur, tu vas enfin pouvoir déguerpir, expliqua Lionel en désignant Finch qui le suivait.

Le beau visage de Reese se figea en voyant son patron boiter vers lui, le visage fermé.

-Je ne suis pas très sûr qu'il soit si pressé que ça de partir, ironisa le reclus en toisant son employé.

A ces mots, un sourire sensuel étira les lèvres de l'agent et ses yeux pétillèrent de malice alors qu'il demandait de sa voix la plus séductrice :

-Vous êtes jaloux Finch ?

Le double sens de cette question n'échappa pas à l'informaticien qui se troubla. Sous la taquinerie se cachait une double interrogation : Aimeriez-vous être à ma place, à vous faire dorloter par de splendides créatures ? Ou bien, aimeriez-vous être à la place d'une de ces jeunes femmes qui s'octroient des gestes que vous vous refusez ? Harold se raidit imperceptiblement sous le regard intense de son agent dont le sourire s'élargissait à mesure que son malaise grandissait. Toutefois, derrière le flirt habituel, l'informaticien pouvait lire une certaine gravité dans les prunelles bleues de son agent, comme si sa vie était suspendue à sa réponse. Heureusement pour lui, et malheureusement pour John, Sonia trouva que ce moment de tension érotique était particulièrement approprié pour déclarer triomphalement :

-Bien, J'ai terminé !

La jeune femme se releva et se tourna pour observer le nouveau venu. Perplexe, elle dévisagea avec un mélange de surprise et de pitié Finch. Son regard s'attarda sur son costume trempé, ses cheveux ruisselants, ses lunettes criblées de gouttelettes. Elle lui adressa un sourire avant de déclarer :

-C'est bon j'en ai fini avec lui, vous pouvez l'emmener.

-Je vous remercie, répondit Finch en inclinant la tête poliment.

Puis, Sonia se tourna vers John et prit un ton moralisateur:

-Reposez-vous, Monsieur, vous avez subi un choc assez violent.

-Évidemment, répondit avec empressement Reese avec un sourire qui voulait strictement dire le contraire.

Sonia secoua la tête face au comportement puéril de son patient. Elle rangea ses affaires dans sa trousse de secours en soupirant. Mais avant de partir, elle jeta un dernier regard à John avant de déclarer :

-J'espère que vous êtes plus docile avec votre patron…

L'agent se leva lentement en ôtant sa couverture de survie avant de lui répondre avec gravité, les yeux rivés sur son patron :

-Ne vous inquiétez, j'irai en enfer s'il me le demandait.

Sous son air impassible, les mots de Reese avaient déclenché une véritable tempête intérieure chez Finch. Ne trouvant aucune trace d'humour ou d'ironie dans cette déclaration, le reclus ne savait comment réagir et garda le silence. Sentant que l'atmosphère avait subitement changé, la jeune femme se tourna vers Finch:

-Bon courage. Prenez soin de lui.

-Comptez sur moi, répondit simplement Harold.

Sur ces mots, elle tourna les talons et repartit vers son ambulance stationnée à l'extérieure, accompagnée des deux autres soignantes, laissant nos trois amis seuls.

-Alors, avez-vous trouvé pourquoi Jordan Hill transportait un colis piégé ? demanda l'informaticien, cherchant maladroitement un autre sujet de conversation.

John arbora un sourire en coin, comme pour lui signifier qu'il avait compris sa manœuvre et laissa Fusco répondre :

-Oui, il a volé des dossiers au cabinet Taine et associés et les faisait chanter en menaçant de transmettre des informations confidentielles aux avocats des parties adverses. Il s'agissait sans doute d'un avertissement pour montrer qu'il ne plaisantait pas.

-Bien, se contenta de répondre Finch, pas fâché d'apprendre que la mission était donc finie.

-Allez, partez avant qu'un agent ne vienne vous interroger, déclara le détective en voyant un officier de police s'approcher d'eux, son carnet à la main, pour prendre leurs dépositions.

Reese ne se fit pas prier et s'éloigna à grandes enjambées, pressé de quitter cet endroit infesté d'uniformes de tout ordre. Finch l'imita après avoir remercié une dernière fois Fusco. Il rejoignit son agent qui l'attendait près de la grande porte.

-Je vous remercie d'être venu aussi vite, murmura John en essayant de capter le regard de son patron.

-C'est normal, répondit Finch avec un sourire timide.

-Vous étiez déjà en chemin lorsque je vous ai appelé ? demanda soudainement l'ex-opérateur, comme s'il venait de le réaliser.

-C'est exact, répondit l'informaticien après une légère hésitation.

Mal à l'aise sous le regard perplexe de son ami, Finch décida de pousser les lourdes portes de la Liberty Tower. Une fois à l'extérieur, les deux hommes furent agressés par de violentes bourrasques de pluie. Le reclus commença à boiter aussi vite que possible en direction de sa voiture.

-Vous vous inquiétiez pour moi? demanda Reese en calant sa marche sur celle de son patron.

L'informaticien se raidit une nouvelle fois. Décidément, John était d'humeur taquine ce soir, ce qui avait le don de l'agacer. Il répliqua aussi sèchement que sa nature polie lui permettait :

-Je commence à avoir l'habitude.

-Vous pouvez vous cacher derrière votre ton blasé, je vois bien que vous étiez mort d'inquiétude, répondit l'agent en prenant plaisir à jouer avec les nerfs de son patron.

-Qu'est-ce qui vous fait croire cela ? Demanda l'informaticien sans cesser de marcher.

John profita d'une zone abritée pour le saisir fermement par le bras et le forcer à lui faire face.

-Eh bien commençons par le temps record que vous avez mis pour venir me chercher, expliqua-t-il, une lueur d'amusement dans les yeux.

-Avec cette tempête, la circulation était plutôt fluide, répliqua du tac-au-tac le reclus.

-Vous avez oublié la moto, continua l'autre homme en le fixant intensément comme s'il cherchait à déstabiliser un ennemi.

Mais Finch était un adversaire plutôt coriace et avait réponse à tout.

-Vous savez bien que je ne m'attache pas aux biens matériels.

Un sourire apparut sur le beau visage de l'agent alors qu'il s'apprêtait à lui assener le coup de grâce, métaphoriquement parlant :

-Et vous avez quitté la bibliothèque tellement précipitamment que vous en avez oublié votre manteau.

L'informaticien ne trouva aucun argument à lui opposer. Il se contenta de l'observer, la mine renfrognée en réalisant à quel point il était transparent face à son regard inquisiteur. Une violente bourrasque le fit violemment frissonner et l'homme croisa les bras sur sa poitrine pour essayer de se protéger.

-Oui je me suis inquiété, vous voilà satisfaisait ? Demanda Finch en se dégageant d'un geste brusque, pressé d'en finir avec cet affrontement.

Le sourire de John s'effaça progressivement tandis qu'il observait son patron s'éloigner en boitant, tout en serrant les pans de sa veste autour de lui pour essayer de se protéger du froid et de la pluie. L'agent ressentit un vif sentiment de culpabilité. Alors qu'il était bien au sec et au chaud, soigné et dorloté par trois jolies demoiselles, Finch avait traversé la ville sous un déluge, tellement inquiet pour lui, qu'il en avait oublié son propre confort. Pourquoi s'était-il senti obligé de le pousser dans ses retranchements ? Pourquoi prenait-il tant plaisir à voir les émotions défiler sur le visage de son patron ?

John suivit Finch des yeux alors qu'il marchait aussi vite qu'il le pouvait, comme s'il le fuyait. Son cœur se serra en voyant sa tête rentrée dans ses épaules pour essayer d'échapper à la pluie. Il nota également que sa démarche semblait plus laborieuse qu'à l'ordinaire, signe que Finch souffrait.

Reese rejoignit son patron en quelques longues foulées. Marchant à côté de lui, il retira son épaisse veste de moto imperméable qui n'avait pas souffert dans l'explosion. D'un geste rapide, il posa son blouson sur les épaules de Finch qui tourna la tête pour lui lancer un regard interrogatif.

-Pour vous remercier et me faire pardonner, expliqua-t-il avec un sourire maladroit.

-Mais…et vous ? demanda Harold en observant la pluie frapper le visage de son agent.

-J'ai déjà connu pire, expliqua l'homme en haussant les épaules avec désinvolture.

-Merci, répondit Finch en resserrant les pans du manteau, savourant sa chaleur et s'enivrant de son odeur.

Le reste du chemin s'effectua dans un silence à la fois confortable et gêné. Une fois arrivé, Finch sortit les clés de sa poche et déverrouilla la Lincoln. John s'installa, un peu à contrecœur, à la place du passager. Il aurait préféré conduire mais il ne voulait pas à nouveau contrarier son patron. Il se cala donc confortablement dans son siège en cuir et se tourna vers la vitre, contemplant d'un air absent les gouttelettes qui frappaient le carreau. Finch démarra et engagea la puissante berline dans les rues désertes de la ville.

Perdus dans leurs pensées, les deux hommes gardèrent le silence durant tout le trajet. Finch, les yeux rivés sur la route, était passablement énervé d'avoir laissé sa peur dicter sa conduite. Il se maudissait d'être aussi émotif dès que son agent était en danger. La part rationnelle de son cerveau avait beau savoir que le rôle de Reese était précisément d'être sur le terrain et de faire face à toutes sortes d'épreuves, il ne pouvait s'empêcher de trembler dès qu'il entendait un coup de feu, des bruits de coups ou bien quand son téléphone était hors service. S'il avait été agacé par le petit jeu auquel s'était adonné son compagnon, il avait été touché par son geste maladroit mais tellement attendrissant de contrition.

Sous ses airs indifférents et volontiers moqueurs, l'homme cachait un cœur d'or. Harold devait avouer qu'il était flatté par l'attention tellement chevaleresque de son agent. Le voilà donc avec le blouson trop grand de Reese sur les épaules, enveloppé dans sa chaleur et son odeur. Finch s'y sentait bien, comme s'il se retrouvait dans ses bras. Mais malgré tout, il était transi de froid et ne pouvait empêcher son corps de trembler de manière totalement convulsive.

Le reclus n'aurait su dire si John avait remarqué ses tremblements ou s'il avait tout simplement froid lui-même, toujours est-il qu'au bout de dix minutes de route, l'agent se pencha sur le tableau de bord et monta le chauffage. Un doux ronronnement ainsi qu'un petit vent chaud envahit l'habitacle de la berline.

Finch arrêta la voiture près de la bibliothèque puis se tourna vers Reese :

\- Descendez-vous réchauffer pendant que je gare la voiture.

-D'accord, répondit l'agent en descendant avant de bifurquer dans la petite ruelle où se cachait l'entrée de service.

Lorsque John entra dans la bibliothèque, ses pas laissèrent des traces humides sur le parquet ancien. Grelottant de froid, il se dirigea directement vers une des chambres d'appoint, pressé de retirer ses vêtements trempés. Tout en marchant, il commença à se déshabiller, retirant sa veste, sa chemise et son maillot de corps qu'il laissa tomber négligemment dans le couloir. Il s'empara de plusieurs serviettes de bain en passant dans la petite salle de bain puis entra dans la chambre. Il retira le reste de ses vêtements puis se frictionna vigoureusement pour se réchauffer. Il sécha rapidement ses cheveux puis posa la serviette négligemment autour de son cou avant d'ouvrir l'armoire où Finch avait pris soin de reconstituer une garde-robe, juste au cas où. La soirée étant déjà bien entamée et n'ayant pas de nouveau numéro en perspective, l'homme opta pour une tenue décontractée. Après avoir passé un nouveau boxer, le jeune homme enfila un jean tout simple. Il s'apprêtait à prendre un sweat quand un courant d'air froid le fit violemment frissonner. C'est alors qu'il réalisa que la vaste bibliothèque n'était absolument pas chauffée. Rien d'étonnant en ce début de mois d'octobre, mais ce qui l'inquiétait était que son patron n'allait pas tarder. Trempé comme il était, Finch devait être frigorifié. Il devait allumer le chauffage au plus vite pour lui permettre de se réchauffer.

Tellement obsédé par cette pensée, Reese referma l'armoire en oubliant de reprendre son vêtement et retourna dans la pièce principale, à savoir, le bureau, pour allumer la cheminée. Penché devant l'âtre, il plaça du papier, ce qui ne manquait pas ici, des brindilles et des rondins plus gros que son patron avait pris soin de stocker. Il craqua une allumette et le feu prit sans aucune difficulté. L'agent se perdit quelques secondes dans la contemplation des flammes qui dansaient devant lui.

C'est à ce moment que Finch réapparut. John se redressa et observa en silence son compagnon approcher. L'agent ne put retenir un sourire triste devant le spectacle tragi-comique qu'il offrait. Remontant d'un pas lent le couloir qui menait à son bureau, son patron était tellement trempé qu'il laissait derrière lui une longue traînée humide. Ses vêtements dégoulinaient, ses cheveux étaient plaqués sur sa tête et ses lunettes ne devaient plus lui être d'aucune utilité. L'homme s'arrêta au milieu de la pièce et ne bougea plus, observant son partenaire avec surprise.

Finch avait bien pensé que John se changerait en arrivant, mais il ne s'était certainement pas attendu à ça. L'agent se tenait devant lui, pieds nus et simplement vêtu d'un jean. Ses cheveux étaient un joyeux désordre, ses joues étaient assombries par une barbe naissante et sa peau était rougie d'avoir été trop vigoureusement frottée. Surtout, l'homme était torse nu. Presque contre sa volonté, le regard de l'informaticien glissa sur ses larges épaules, sur sa poitrine puissante et sur son ventre plat. Il déglutit avec difficulté en détaillant ce corps splendide. Il ne pouvait s'empêcher de s'interroger sur la douceur de cette peau, sur sa chaleur. Comme il serait bon d'être enlacé par ses bras forts, d'être plaqué contre ce corps vigoureux, embrassé par cette bouche sensuelle. Comme il serait bon d'être aimé de lui… Les deux hommes étaient donc plantés là, à se contempler avec un mélange d'étonnement et de désir. Finch retrouva ses esprits en premier.

-Vous pouvez rentrer chez vous Mr Reese, je ne pense pas que la Machine nous enverra un nouveau numéro, annonça-t-il en s'avançant vers son bureau.

John fronça les sourcils n'osant croire ce que Finch s'apprêtait à faire. Il fit un pas sur le côté pour se placer sur la trajectoire de son patron, le forçant ainsi à s'arrêter. Face à face, seulement séparés par quelques centimètres, John lui demanda :

-Vous ne vous changez pas ?

-Heu…Si, si, balbutia l'informaticien, troublé par cette proximité inattendue et tremblant de froid.

De froid ? Il n'en était pas très sûr. Ce n'était peut être pas tant le froid que le regard de son partenaire qui le faisait frissonner. John fit un pas de plus tout en lui demandant doucement, comme s'il craignait de l'effrayer :

-Dans ce cas, pourquoi vous dirigez-vous vers votre bureau ?

-Je…Je… Tenta d'expliquer l'homme plus âgé avant de baisser la tête en rougissant.

Une nouvelle fois, il avait été pris en faute par son agent décidément très perspicace. Il n'allait certainement pas lui avouer qu'il ne souhaitait pas se changer ici, devant lui, trop honteux de son physique et de ses blessures. Mais surtout, il était pressé que John s'en aille. Son agent était bien trop séduisant, bien trop sexy dans cette tenue. Il n'était pas sûr de réussir à contrôler le désir qui commençait à monter en lui. L'homme fixait ostensiblement ses pieds, pressé de pouvoir échapper au regard acéré de l'autre homme.

John ne put retenir un sourire attendri en voyant son patron s'empourprer. Il tendit les mains et saisit les pans de sa veste de costume trempée. Lentement, il repoussa le vêtement. Tétanisé, Harold se laissa faire sans rien dire. Le vêtement alourdi par la pluie tomba dans un bruit sourd à leurs pieds dans un nuage d'éclaboussures. Aussitôt, une petite flaque d'eau commença à se former, détrempant le tapis qui protégeait le vieux parquet.

-Merci… mais je…je peux me débrouiller seul, balbutia le reclus en se détournant pour ôter sa cravate, signifiant par là que John pouvait rentrer chez lui.

Mais ses mains étaient tellement gelées qu'il n'arrivait pas à la dénouer. Se mordant la lèvre et étouffant un juron, Harold essaya à nouveau…pour obtenir le même résultat. Reese le saisit alors doucement par les épaules pour le ramener vers lui.

-Vous être frigorifié, Finch. Laissez-moi vous aider.

Sans lui laisser le temps de répondre, John saisit sa cravate de soie. Ses doigts, plus habiles mais surtout moins congestionnés, réussirent, non sans peine, à dénouer le morceau de tissu qu'il fit lentement glisser autour de son col dans un mouvement très sensuel.

Épuisé, transi de froid, mais surtout hypnotisé par l'éclat énigmatique qui illuminait les prunelles grises de son compagnon, Finch se laissa faire avec le sentiment terriblement excitant d'être totalement à sa merci. Il était certain que si son agent le décidait, il pourrait faire de lui ce qu'il voulait. Mais aurait-il la force, ou plutôt l'envie, de le repousser ?

Il se retrouvait donc maintenant, simplement vêtu de son pantalon et de sa chemise immaculée, devant Reese qui le dévisageait avec toujours autant d'intensité, comme s'il le voyait pour la première fois. Et c'est vrai qu'il n'avait jamais eu l'occasion de se retrouver aussi négligé devant lui. Ses vêtements, trempés, lui collaient à la peau, épousant chacun de ses muscles tandis que sa chemise, quasiment transparente, ne cachait pas grand-chose de son anatomie. John pouvait, sans difficulté, voir ses formes sous le mince tissu détrempé.

Dévisageant Finch avec un mélange de surprise et de désir, John leva les mains et commença à déboutonner le vêtement, faisant sauter les uns après les autres les petits boutons de nacre de leurs encoches. La poitrine du reclus se révéla progressivement au regard affamé de l'agent. Une fois totalement ouverte, il en écarta doucement les pans, dévoilant le torse humide de son patron. Jamais dans ses rêves les plus fous, il n'aurait imaginé pouvoir déshabiller Finch. Son regard s'égara sur sa gorge palpitante, sur sa poitrine large recouverte d'une fine toison brune où perlaient quelques gouttelettes puis descendit encore plus bas, suivant la courbe de son ventre jusqu'à se perdre dans la boucle de la ceinture qui retenait son pantalon.

John sentit son cœur s'emballer lorsqu'il repoussa le vêtement, dévoilant les épaules de son patron. La chemise rejoignit la veste au sol dans un bruissement sourd. Torse nu, les joues rouges d'embarras, de froid ou d'autre chose, Finch sentit sa bouche devenir sèche. Il regarda son agent lever une nouvelle fois les mains. Les doigts élégants de l'agent saisirent avec délicatesse les lunettes de l'informaticien et les lui ôta. Il replia les branches avec soin et les posa sur un guéridon qui se trouvait à proximité.

Contre toute attente, c'est ce dernier geste qui troubla le plus Finch. Sans ses lunettes, il se retrouvait sans défense. Il ne pouvait plus dissimuler les sentiments que lui inspirait son partenaire derrière les épais verres. Il respirait difficilement, sa poitrine se levant et s'abaissant de manière erratique comme s'il haletait. Il se sentait bien plus nu sans ses lunettes que sans ses vêtements, dévisageant John avec incompréhension, peur et envie. Il se sentait comme au bord d'un gouffre, à la fois attiré par le vide et apeuré à l'idée de tomber.

John semblait lutter contre les mêmes émotions puissantes et contradictoires, mais une buche roula dans la cheminée, rompant le charme et l'érotisme du moment. Dans un dernier sursaut de lucidité, l'informaticien recula d'un pas et murmura d'une voix légèrement plus rauque que d'habitude :

-Merci, je peux finir seul.

Mais Reese, le regard grave, le saisit par le poignet pour l'empêcher de fuir. Sa main remonta lentement le long de son bras, effleura son épaule avant de glisser derrière sa nuque puis de se perdre dans ses cheveux dans une caresse des plus sensuelles.

-J'aimerai vous aider… J'aimerai rester…ici…avec vous, murmura l'agent d'une voix tellement basse qu'elle était à peine audible, avant de laisser retomber sa main, à contrecœur.

A présent, Harold tremblait mais plus de froid, il en était certain. Il tremblait de désir. Ce désir, qu'il avait si longtemps contenu, que sa conscience condamnait fermement, que sa raison repoussait depuis tant d'années, menaçait d'exploser. Mais il tremblait également de peur. Il craignait de se tromper sur les intentions de son agent, de ruiner leur si belle amitié, de compromettre à jamais leur partenariat. Il était perdu, n'osant esquisser le moindre geste de peur de briser le fragile équilibre entre eux. Il avait conscience qu'il devait réagir, qu'il devait dire ou faire quelque chose. Mais il était figé, contemplant John qui, planté devant lui, attendait désespérément un geste ou un mot de sa part.

Mais Finch, l'homme au vocabulaire si étendu, qui avait toujours le mot juste, toujours la bonne tirade, toujours la réplique qui faisait mouche pour se tirer de toutes les mauvaises situations, resta muet, comme paralysé. Il se contenta d'observer, de ses grands yeux bleus à la fois inquiets et assombris par le désir, son partenaire. Mais ce silence était déjà en soi une réponse et John décida de tenter sa chance.

Le dévisageant avec toujours autant de gravité, John avança jusqu'à ce que leurs deux corps s'effleurent. Il attendit une réaction de son patron. Rien. Finch gardait toujours le silence, comme s'il avait perdu l'usage de la parole. Mais ses yeux bleus parlaient pour lui. John y lut de la surprise, de la peur mais aussi et surtout du désir. Avec une lenteur insupportable, l'agent leva les mains et les posa sur la boucle de la ceinture de son partenaire, lui laissant le temps de le repousser s'il le souhaitait. Mais Harold ne fit aucun geste pour le repousser, pas plus qu'il n'en fit pour l'encourager. Il se contenta de respirer de plus en plus rapidement, comme si subitement, l'air lui manquait. John ouvrit alors la ceinture avant de déboutonner son pantalon. Lorsqu'il abaissa la fermeture éclair, John effleura par mégarde la virilité de son patron. Ce geste, peut être pas si accidentel que cela, fit immédiatement réagir Finch qui tressaillit violemment. D'une voix faible et tremblante, il murmura:

-Je vous en prie…Ne faites pas cela…

Reese retira ses mains mais ne recula pas. Bizarrement l'informaticien ressentit un irrationnel sentiment de vide et une si intense frustration qu'il sentit les larmes envahir ses yeux. Il baissa la tête, soudainement honteux de son comportement.

-pas quoi ? demanda doucement l'agent en contemplant son partenaire avec toujours autant d'intensité.

Finch pouvait très bien sentir son regard sur lui, le détailler, le jauger, le mettre à nu comme jamais il ne l'avait été auparavant. Il se sentait tellement vulnérable qu'il ne put s'empêcher de répondre avec une légère aigreur :

-Vous le savez très bien…

Mais John n'était pas satisfait par cette réponse de Normand. Même s'il en avait déjà une petite idée, il voulait savoir ce qui se cachait dans cette tête si bien faite et si bien pleine. Lui saisissant délicatement le menton, l'agent força son partenaire à relever la tête afin de pouvoir plonger son regard dans le sien, l'encourageant à dire ce qu'il avait sur le cœur, ce qui le troublait au point de pleurer.

-Dites-moi, je veux savoir de quoi vous me suppliez, murmura-t-il en laissant sa main glisser sur la joue de son patron.

-Vous savez quel pouvoir vous avez sur les gens, éluda l'informaticien en fermant les yeux pour essayer d'échapper à cette introspection un peu trop dérangeante.

Des larmes s'échappèrent des yeux clos de Finch. John les récupéra du bout des doigts avant d'effleurer les lèvres tremblantes de son partenaire.

-Oui je le sais, répondit simplement l'agent avec sourire triste, mais il n'y a qu'une personne qui m'intéresse, qu'une personne que je désire séduire, qu'une personne pour qui je donnerai ma vie pour qu'elle m'aime comme je l'aime.

Finch sentit son cœur rater un battement avant de s'emballer littéralement. Avait-il bien compris ? Il rouvrit les yeux de surprise, n'osant croire ce qu'il venait d'entendre. Les yeux de John avaient perdu leur éclat métallique. Ils n'étaient plus froids mais au contraire, étaient aussi limpides que l'eau de source. Harold pouvait y lire toute la profondeur et toute l'intensité de ses sentiments.

-Tu n'as qu'un mot à dire pour que j'arrête, prévint l'agent en s'avançant de quelques pas, le forçant à reculer vers son bureau.

Une fois son patron adossé contre le meuble, John s'agenouilla devant lui et fit glisser d'un coup ses vêtements. Rapidement, pantalon, caleçon, chaussettes et chaussures s'éparpillèrent autour d'eux. John ne pouvait pas ignorer l'excitation de son partenaire qui se dressait fièrement devant lui.

-Si tu ne veux pas continuer Harold, dis-le-moi maintenant car après, je ne suis pas sûr de pouvoir m'arrêter, avertit Reese d'une voix rauque.

Cet avertissement sonnait comme une douce promesse aux oreilles de Finch. L'air froid sur sa peau le fit violemment frissonner. Il baissa la tête pour observer son compagnon, à genoux devant lui, le suppliant du regard d'enfin dire ce qu'il pensait. Harold sentit alors toutes ses inhibitions s'envoler comme par magie. Il avait tellement de fois rêvé ce moment qu'il n'en croyait pas ses yeux. La réalité dépassait de loin ses fantasmes les plus secrets. Il tendit la main et ses doigts glissèrent dans les cheveux poivre et sel encore humides de son agent qui ferma les yeux sous cette inattendue et tendre caresse.

-Je…Je ne peux pas…murmura Harold d'une voix incertaine.

John se méprit sur le sens de la phrase. Ses yeux bleus se voilèrent de tristesse et ses trais se figèrent dans une attitude fermée. Le jeune homme se releva lentement, les épaules basses comme si elles portaient tout le malheur du monde. Comprenant son impair, l'informaticien retint son agent avant qu'il ne s'écarte de lui en prenant son visage entre ses mains. D'un geste plein de tendresse, il effleura sa joue avant l'embrasser avec fougue et maladresse, comme pour lui faire oublier ses mots malheureux. Il glissa sa langue audacieuse dans la bouche de son partenaire, qui, ravi de voir s'exprimer une passion égale à la sienne, gémit de plaisir. Leurs langues s'emmêlèrent dans une danse érotique tandis que leurs corps s'épousaient de sorte que chacun ne pouvait ignorer le désir de l'autre. A bout de souffle, les deux hommes se séparèrent pour se dévorer du regard.

-Je crains qu'il ne soit déjà trop tard, expliqua Harold dans un souffle.

John esquissa un sourire malicieux avant de répondre d'une voix rauque :

-Ravi de l'apprendre.

Le jeune homme embrassa à nouveau Finch avec ferveur avant de laisser ses lèvres dériver sensuellement dans son cou, mordillant et léchant la peau fragile de sa gorge. Le reclus renversa la tête en arrière pour mieux s'offrir aux lèvres de son amant. Encouragé, John déposa des petits baisers sur ses épaules, ses bras puis sur son torse qu'il parcourut lentement de la langue.

-J'ai tellement rêvé de ce moment… murmura Reese entre deux baisers.

-moi aussi…

Cet aveu, à peine audible, était comme une douce musique aux oreilles de l'ex-opérateur qui tomba à nouveau à genoux devant son patron. Il observa avec envie la virilité dressée devant lui avant de murmurer :

-Veux-tu que je te montre ce que je te faisais dans mes rêves ?

Finch baissa les yeux pour observer l'homme agenouillé devant lui qui lui lançait un regard rempli de convoitise. Il déglutit péniblement avant de répondre avec une effronterie dont il ne se pensait pas capable dans un tel moment :

-Si tu me permets de réaliser les miens, murmura-t-il en esquissant un sourire timide mais tellement aguicheur.

John haussa un sourcil, visiblement ravi de découvrir cette nouvelle facette de son compagnon. Il le savait intelligent, cultivé, possédant un humour corrosif mais il le découvrait maintenant passionné, séducteur, terriblement sexy…Un sourire mutin illumina le beau visage de Reese alors qu'il lui répondait d'une voix basse :

-Je serai tout à toi.

Une étincelle illumina le regard bleu de Finch, visiblement très satisfaisait par cette réponse. Il l'observa avec un mélange de fascination et d'excitation saisir son membre gonflé de désir. Il inspira violemment puis se laissa doucement aller, lâchant totalement prise avec la réalité et glissant dans un monde de sensations toutes plus délicieuses les unes que les autres.

Lentement, cette main, capable de tuer, le caressa avec une infinie douceur. Se fiant aux soupirs langoureux de son compagnon, John s'évertua à lui donner le plus de plaisir possible, alternant les touches légères et les caresses plus appuyées. Après quelques minutes de cette douce torture, l'agent baissa la tête et le prit dans sa bouche.

-Oh…John, gémit l'informaticien, submergé par le déferlement de plaisir que fit naître cette bouche autour de lui.

Il s'agrippa au bois de son bureau pour ne pas s'effondrer tant ses jambes tremblaient. Faisant fi des douleurs qu'il ressentait encore il y a peu, il se mit à balancer inconsciemment les hanches pour suivre le rythme imposé par son compagnon, cherchant à aller à la rencontre de cette bouche chaude et humide qui le prenait de plus en plus profondément. Mais John n'était pas de cet avis et souhaitait garder le contrôle. Il saisit son partenaire par la taille pour l'immobiliser.

-John…S'il-te-plait…

Reese releva la tête pour observer son compagnon. Ce dernier semblait perdu dans les limbes du plaisir. Ses cheveux, toujours humides, étaient décoiffés, ses pommettes rouges de confusion et le bleu de ses yeux, assombris par le désir. L'homme était l'image même du stupre et de la luxure.

-Patience, Harold, patience, tu auras l'occasion de faire de moi ce que tu veux juste après, promit-il avant d'abaisser à nouveau la tête.

Mais Finch lui saisit les cheveux pour stopper son geste. Visiblement honteux et confus, il tenta d'expliquer d'une voix hésitante:

-Je ne suis plus tout jeune…Je crains…Enfin…J'ai peur de ne pas pouvoir enchaîner…

Attendri par cet aveu des plus touchants, John ne put s'empêcher de sourire avant de rassurer son partenaire :

-Ne t'inquiète pas, nous avons toute la nuit pour ça…et bien d'autres encore…si tu le souhaites…

 _Toute la nuit et bien d'autres…_ Malgré les brumes de la passion qui obscurcissaient son jugement, Finch enregistra avec bonheur et jubilation dans un coin de son esprit cette information. Il relâcha John et le regarda se pencher à nouveau pour reprendre son ouvrage là où il s'était arrêté. L'informaticien essaya de se détendre mais cette bouche ne le laissait pas en paix. Cette langue, taquine, le tourmentait sans répit jusqu'à lui faire prendre tout sens de la mesure. Le reclus ferma à nouveau les yeux et décida, pour la première fois de sa vie, de s'abandonner totalement au jeu érotique de son amant.

Il en avait eu envie depuis si longtemps. Il avait fantasmé tellement de fois sur son séduisant partenaire que de le savoir faire ce qu'il était en train de faire, de le savoir à genoux devant lui, l'amenait irrésistiblement vers les cimes du plaisir, sans qu'il puisse ni ne veuille le refréner. Bien au contraire, il savourait, se délectait de la jouissance qui le submergeait en vagues de plus en plus puissantes. Il essaya de se retenir le plus longtemps possible mais il n'était pas de bois. Cela faisait tellement longtemps qu'il n'avait pas été avec quelqu'un, encore plus avec quelqu'un avec qui il était parfaitement connecté, qu'il aimait en réalité, plus que tout. Bientôt ses halètements se transformèrent en gémissements puis en cris. Il avait même du mal à se reconnaître dans cette créature sans aucune retenue, qui se laissait caresser sans aucune pudeur et qui criait sans aucune honte.

John, lui, était fasciné par Finch. Il ne l'aurait jamais cru être capable d'un tel abandon. Connaissant le caractère méfiant et secret de son partenaire, l'agent était particulièrement touché par son abandon qui lui prouvait, encore une fois, la confiance totale qu'il avait en lui. Reese voulait lui faire plaisir, lui rendre tout le bonheur qu'il avait su lui donner en le sauvant. Il l'aimait tellement…Essayant d'ignorer son propre désir qui palpitait douloureusement contre son jean, il s'appliqua à amener son compagnon jusqu'à l'orgasme.

Et soudain, toute la tension qui s'était accumulée en Finch céda. Les spasmes de la jouissance se succédèrent en vagues successives le laissant pantelant. Des gouttelettes de sueurs perlaient sur son front, témoignage du déchaînement furieux qu'il venait de vivre. Maintenant, l'informaticien avait l'impression que ses forces l'avaient quitté et que ses jambes, tremblantes, menaçaient de céder. John se redressa, essuyant négligemment sa bouche du dos de la main, et enlaça son amant d'un geste tendre avant de déposer un chaste baiser sur son épaule moite.

Le calme avait remplacé la tempête. Les deux hommes reprenaient progressivement leurs esprits mais chacun gardait le silence, comme s'ils craignaient de gâcher la magie du moment. Alors que leurs respirations se calmaient, ils se séparèrent mais leurs regards s'aimantèrent. Tout deux comprirent qu'ils venaient de vivre une expérience inoubliable. Finch fut le plus téméraire des deux et rompit le silence le premier:

-Ce fut merveilleux…

John sourit de cet aveu désarmant de spontanéité et de sincérité. Il posa un tendre baiser sur ses lèvres et s'apprêta à faire un pas en arrière quand Finch le retint en lui prenant la main. L'agent lui lança un regard interrogateur.

-Tu n'oublies rien ? demanda le reclus avec un sourire séducteur.

Bien sûr que John n'avait pas oublié sa proposition très indécente. Mais il ne voulait pas le mettre dans l'embarras en lui offrant quelque chose qu'il ne serait pas capable de prendre. Mais si Finch s'en sentait capable…Alors…Pourquoi pas ? Après tout, mieux vaut deux fois qu'une.

-Je suis tout à toi, murmura-t-il en écartant les bras pour mieux s'offrir.

Finch sentit un frisson d'anticipation lui parcourir l'échine. Mon dieu, combien de fois avait-il rêvé entendre ces mots ? Combien de fois avait-il fantasmé sur son partenaire, s'imaginant embrasser cette bouche tentatrice pour effacer ses sourires suffisants, caresser son corps splendide pour essayer de le modeler tel un sculpteur ? Combien de fois s'était-il réveillé, tremblant et en sueur dans son lit, alors que son rêve érotique avait été trop vif et trop réel ? Finch détailla son partenaire avec un mélange d'émerveillement, de peur et de gourmandise.

-Je vois ça, répondit-il doucement.

Harold laissa son regard dériver sur son partenaire. _Mon dieu qu'il est splendide,_ pensa-t-il en détaillant son visage à la beauté sauvage et classique s'attardant sur ses cheveux en bataille, sur ses pommettes hautes légèrement rouges et surtout, sur cette bouche aux lèvres gonflées qui avait si bien su lui faire atteindre le plaisir ultime. Son regard dériva ensuite sur son torse puissant à qui les flammes de la cheminée donnaient des reflets dorés. Quelle perfection ! On jurerait voir une statue antique.

Finch posa une main tremblante, presque hésitante, sur le pectoral gauche de John. Sous ses doigts, il pouvait sentir le cœur de son partenaire cogner violemment dans sa poitrine, preuve s'il en était, que l'agent n'était pas une statue de marbre mais bel et bien un homme fait de chair et de sang, frémissant sous sa caresse. Lentement, les doigts de l'informaticien tracèrent des arabesques légères sur le torse de Reese, redessinant le contour de chaque muscle ou effleurant les stigmates de chaque blessure. L'agent avait de plus en plus de mal à respirer, profondément ému par la tendresse et l'amour qu'il percevait sous ces effleurements. Mais soudain, la main de Finch devint plus aventureuse et s'égara sur le devant de son jean, le caressa à travers son vêtement.

-Harold… Gémit l'agent dont l'excitation pulsait douloureusement contre l'épais tissu.

-John…comment as-tu pu croire que je te laisserai ainsi…, murmura-t-il en s'avançant pour placer ses deux mains sur la ceinture de son pantalon.

Les yeux rivés à ceux de son amant, Finch déboutonna puis abaissa la fermeture éclair du jean avant de plonger la main dans le caleçon, pressé de sentir entre ses doigts, la virilité palpitante de John. Le jeune homme ferma les yeux, écrasé par le désir qui rendait chacune de ses respirations laborieuses. Ravi de voir son compagnon glisser dans un monde de volupté et de sensualité, l'informaticien commença à le caresser doucement.

-Harold…Tu n'es pas obligé de faire ça…haleta le jeune homme avec difficulté.

-Pourquoi ? demanda le reclus, partagé entre colère et incompréhension, crois-tu que tu ne mérites pas toi aussi un peu de plaisir, un peu de douceur…un peu d'amour.

John rouvrit immédiatement les yeux. _L'amour_ … S'il avait pris conscience depuis bien longtemps de ses sentiments pour Finch, ceux de son partenaire demeuraient toujours un mystère pour lui. Bien sûr, il savait son patron sensible à son charme, à ses taquineries et à son flirt. Mais de là à connaître ses sentiments profonds…Il pensait que l'homme était content de son travail, satisfait de ses compétences. Dans ses espoirs les plus fous, il imaginait même que Finch le considérait comme un ami. _L'amour_. Finch l'aimait. Cette découverte le sidéra presqu'autant qu'elle le combla.

-Tu m'aimes ? demanda-t-il d'une voix altérée par l'émotion.

-Oh John, comment peux-tu encore en douter ? Bien sûr que je t'aime, affirma Finch en plongeant son regard aussi limpide que le cristal dans celui plus incertain de son partenaire.

La tension était palpable entre les deux hommes. John chercha quelque chose à dire mais les mots semblaient le fuir. Il était incapable d'exprimer tout l'amour qu'il ressentait pour Finch. Il ne lui restait donc plus qu'une seule chose à faire. Il enlaça avec une ferveur presque désespérée son compagnon et l'embrassa avec toute la passion dont il était capable.

Quand ils se séparèrent, les deux hommes étaient haletants et tremblants. Harold plongea ses doigts dans les cheveux de son amant qui ferma les yeux pour savourer cette caresse. Une fois les aveux passés, la tension entre eux s'était subitement évaporée, laissant place à une douce euphorie.

Puis, comme frappé par une évidence, John rouvrit les yeux et murmura, un petit sourire espiègle sur ses lèvres sensuelles :

-Alors Harold, que veux-tu faire de moi ?

Une lueur coquine traversa les prunelles bleues de l'informaticien. Arborant un sourire des plus séducteurs, il se pencha pour lui murmurer à l'oreille de mystérieuses paroles. John écarquilla les yeux de surprise avant de s'empourprer. Son sourire s'agrandit lorsqu'il demanda d'une voix rauque :

-Tu es sûr de vouloir faire ça ?

Finch baissa les yeux quelques secondes avant de les relever.

-Certain, assura-t-il sans aucune hésitation

Comme pour prouver à quel point il était sûr de lui, le reclus laissa à nouveau ses mains dériver sur le torse, le ventre puis descendre vers l'ouverture du jean. D'un geste résolu, il baissa le pantalon jusqu'au milieu des cuisses de son agent. Comprenant le message, Reese se débarrassa rapidement de son vêtement et de son caleçon, s'exposant sans honte dans sa glorieuse nudité. Finch retint son souffle et déglutit avec peine en détaillant l'anatomie parfaite de son amant.

S'il paraissait à l'aise sous le regard appréciateur de son patron, l'agent était très tendu, et pas seulement en dessous de la ceinture. Sa respiration était de plus en plus saccadée tandis que Finch tendait la main pour le caresser à nouveau. Frissonnant de plaisir, Reese ferma les yeux, se mordant les lèvres pour ne pas gémir. Harold était subjugué par les émotions brutes qui défilaient sur les traits de son partenaire.

Puis, sans un mot, John lui prit la main et embrassa chacun de ses doigts, l'un après l'autre. Il s'avança de quelques pas forçant à nouveau Finch à reculer vers son bureau. L'agent plaça alors ses mains sous les fesses de son patron pour l'aider à s'assoir sur le meuble. Il l'embrassa passionnément avant de s'installer confortablement entre ses cuisses. Son désir devenait de plus en plus pressant, de plus en plus ardent. Posant son front contre celui de l'informaticien, il murmura d'une voix lourde :

-Est-ce bien ce que tu veux ?

-Oui…Je te veux…maintenant, haleta faiblement Harold tout en se pressant contre son amant, savourant le contact de sa peau nue contre la sienne.

Reese glissa sa main dans le creux de ses reins et le plaqua contre lui. Il déposa une pluie de baisers sur le visage, les épaules et la poitrine de son partenaire. Ses mains exploraient sensuellement son dos descendant vers sa taille puis ses reins avant de caresser la courbure de ses fesses. Il glissa une main sous une de ses cuisses pour la relever légèrement, prenant soin de ne pas le brusquer, ni le blesser.

Finch enlaça Reese pour le serrer contre lui de toutes ses forces, s'agrippant à ses épaules puissantes comme si sa vie en dépendait. Prenant son geste comme une invite, John céda à l'urgence de leur désir mutuel. Avec lenteur et patience, l'agent s'enfonça en lui, les yeux rivés dans les yeux de son amant à l'affût du moindre signe de douleur ou d'inconfort. Mais Harold ne paraissait pas souffrir, bien au contraire. Il le regardait, émerveillé, ses lèvres entrouvertes laissant échapper des soupirs de plaisir tandis que son partenaire commençait, avec précaution, à bouger les hanches. Quand l'agent se pencha pour l'embrasser tout en continuant ses lents mouvements de va-et-vient, Harold ressentit une sortie de vertige et s'accrocha plus fermement à ses épaules, enfonçant ses ongles dans la peau tendre de son dos.

Emporté dans un tourbillon de sensations, John, une main toujours placée sous une cuisse de son partenaire, glissa l'autre sous les fesses de Finch pour le sentir plus proche encore. A sa grande surprise, le reclus sentit à nouveau le désir naître et grandir en lui, encore plus fort et plus puissant que la première fois.

-John, gémit-il.

-Mon dieu, répondit Reese d'une voix rauque avant de chavirer lui aussi dans un abîme de plaisir.

Ses coups de rein se firent de plus en plus profonds et de plus en plus violents faisant trembler le bureau et vaciller dangereusement les claviers et les moniteurs qui s'y trouvaient. Bientôt la bibliothèque, d'ordinaire si calme, fut envahie de soupirs, de mots d'amour murmurés, des grincements de bois et des bruits d'objets divers qui tombaient au sol dans l'indifférence générale. Mais rapidement, une sorte de frénésie sauvage s'empara des deux amants. Le rythme de leur étreinte s'accéléra tandis que les gémissements montaient en intensité. Après s'être raidi dans un spasme ultime, Finch atteignit une nouvelle fois l'extase. John put alors laisser libre court à son propre plaisir. La tête nichée dans le creux de l'épaule de son compagnon, la sueur perlant sur sa peau surchauffée, l'agent atteignit l'orgasme dans un dernier coup de rein.

Haletant encore sous le coup du plaisir intense qu'il venait d'éprouver, John retomba lourdement sur Harold, enfouissant son visage dans ses cheveux et y déposant un baiser au passage. Finch lui caressa paresseusement le dos en songeant qu'il n'avait jamais rien vécu d'aussi exceptionnel de toute sa vie.

Les deux hommes restèrent de longues minutes étroitement enlacés, à savourer la perfection de l'instant. Soudain, la fraicheur ambiante les fit frissonner. John s'écarta et aida Finch à se remettre sur ses pieds.

-Est-ce toujours comme cela ? Demanda Harold avec émerveillement, en essayant de reprendre son souffle et ses esprits.

John le regarda sans comprendre :

-Comme quoi ?

-Eh bien, aussi passionné, effréné, fougueux, intense, sublime…

John ne put retenir un petit rire. Évidemment son égo s'était gonflé d'orgueil en entendant son amant être aussi intarissable sur sa performance. Mais surtout il souriait en constatant que l'homme avait retrouvé sa rhétorique ciselée. L'agent lui lança un regard mi-amusé mi attendri. Il savait que son patron n'avait pas eu beaucoup d'histoires d'amour. En réalité, hormis Grace, il ne lui connaissait aucune relation sentimentale. Il se doutait que ce qu'ils venaient de faire était une première pour lui. Il décida donc d'être honnête :

-Non.

Finch parut désarçonné par cette réponse un peu sèche. Il fronça les sourcils, semblant ne pas comprendre. John lui prit alors la main et déposa un baiser dans le creux de son poignet avant de répondre à sa question muette :

-Ce n'est comme ça que lorsque l'on aime.


	5. Quand le rêve devient réalité

_Deuxième petit OS d'entracte avant la reprise. Bon je vois que mon autre recueil (petits flirts) frustre certain(e)s, je ne peux décemment pas les laisser dans cet état! Merci à Isatis qui a la lourde tache de me corriger et merci beaucoup pour vos commentaires très stimulants et toujours très appréciés ! Et pour une fois, ce dimanche, j'ai vraiment le blues!_

 _-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-_

-Bien, nous en avons fini pour aujourd'hui, annonça Finch ou plutôt le professeur Wistler, après avoir regardé sa montre, pour la semaine prochaine je vous demanderai de prendre connaissance du dossier que je vous enverrai par mail dans la journée.

Sitôt sa phrase terminée, les quelques étudiants qui suivaient son cours à l'université Wexler rangèrent leurs affaires avant de se ruer vers la sortie. Harold salua d'un signe de tête les rares élèves polis qui lui souhaitaient une bonne journée, mais la plupart quittait les lieux sans un regard pour leur enseignant, trop occupés à vérifier leur messagerie de portable ou bien à bavarder de la soirée étudiante à venir. Le reclus pinça les lèvres devant ce spectacle désolant d'une jeunesse décadente…

Une fois seul, Finch rangea avec un soin maniaque ses notes, ses manuels et ses paquets de copies dans son vieux cartable de cuir. Il soupira à l'idée de devoir passer une nouvelle nuit blanche à les corriger mais il n'avait pas le choix. Il devait veiller à maintenir sa couverture s'il ne voulait pas attirer l'attention de Samaritain…Mais mener de front deux vies diamétralement opposées, celle d'un professeur d'université de troisième zone, austère, rangée et, à vrai dire, un peu ennuyeuse, et celle d'un justicier qui essayait de sauver des vies innocentes à l'aide de trois compagnons…quatre en comptant le chien, n'était pas de tout repos. Il n'était plus tout jeune et il commençait à être fatigué de cette double vie, surtout avec la menace permanente de Samaritain, comme une épée de Damoclès planant au dessus de leurs têtes.

Non, en réalité, autre chose épuisait le reclus. Il s'agissait des sentiments qu'il éprouvait pour John et qu'il s'efforçait de cacher qui l'exténuaient. S'il avait réellement pris conscience de son amour pour son agent juste après leur séparation forcée au moment de la mise en service de Samaritain, il était à peu près sûr que son amour pour lui devait être bien plus ancien…Depuis sa réalisation, sa vie était devenue un enfer. Il était soumis à une tentation permanente et risquait de se trahir à tout moment. Mais il ne pouvait aller à l'encontre de ses sentiments. Ils étaient trop forts. Trop puissants. Un peu comme un masochiste, il aimait son bourreau et le redoutait autant qu'il l'attirait. Il se sentait comme un papillon de nuit, attiré par une flamme et virevoltant autour d'elle, fasciné par sa beauté mais risquant à tout moment de s'y brûler. Il ne pouvait s'empêcher de penser à lui du matin au soir, de s'inquiéter lorsqu'il ne répondait pas à ses appels, de craindre sa proximité mais de redouter ses absences, d'attendre un geste ou un regard de sa part tout en craignant ses propres réactions... Tout cela le minait profondément…

Son regard fut irrésistiblement attiré par son portable négligemment posé sur son bureau. Ce petit objet, symbole du lien indéfectible qui l'unissait à John, semblait le narguer comme un fruit défendu. Il secoua la tête pour essayer de remettre un peu d'ordre dans ses idées confuses. Ces derniers temps, ses sentiments devenaient de plus en plus envahissants et l'homme commençait à être inquiet à l'idée de ne plus pouvoir un jour les réfréner.

Tel un automate, il continua à ranger ses effets personnels afin de laisser place nette pour le collègue qui allait occuper les lieux après lui. Juste avant de partir, il vérifia, comme à son habitude, la propreté de la petite salle de classe en remontant les travées pour inspecter le sol et vérifier l'état des tables. Par réflexe, il rangea les chaises, ramassa les bouts de papiers qui traînaient ça-et-là puis ouvrit les fenêtres pour aérer l'endroit exigu qui avait confiné une trentaine d'étudiants et leur professeur durant quatre heures de cours…autant dire que l'atmosphère y était viciée.

Il referma son cartable puis sortit de sa salle avant de la fermer à clé. D'un pas las, il traversa les longs couloirs de l'université pour se rendre à son bureau situé à l'autre bout du bâtiment. Il y resta quelques heures tant pour faire acte de présence et conforter la couverture du professeur Wistler que pour honorer ses rendez-vous de suivi de thèse avec quelques étudiants.

Après une harassante journée de bons et loyaux services, Finch décida de rentrer chez lui…ou plutôt dans le lieu où il se sentait bien plus chez lui que dans son modeste appartement d'enseignant, à savoir, la station de métro. D'ailleurs il n'était pas le seul à considérer ce nouveau repaire dégoté grâce à un judicieux subterfuge de la Machine puisque toute l'équipe avait pris l'habitude de s'y retrouver après chaque mission.

Lorsque le reclus pénétra dans le grand hall souterrain, la journée tirait donc à sa fin. Un calme étrange et très anormal régnait dans la grande salle. Depuis deux jours maintenant, la Machine était restée silencieuse, au grand dam de Reese et de Shaw, qui essayaient, une fois leur journée de travail terminée, d'occuper leur temps libre comme ils le pouvaient.

En entendant la démarche caractéristique de Finch, Bear bondit de son panier et courut accueillir son maître avec une frénésie débordante.

-Bonjour Bear, murmura le reclus en caressant la tête du Malinois tout en essayant d'éviter ses coups de langue affectueux.

Le chien fut le seul à lui témoigner un enthousiasme débordant car les autres membres de l'équipe, installés dans le wagon au milieu de la station, n'avaient même pas daigné lui adresser un regard. Concentrés sur leurs tâches respectives, tout le monde s'affairait dans un silence religieux. Ainsi, Root, confortablement installée sur la banquette de la voiture derrière le bureau de Finch, jouait aux échecs contre la Machine. Reese et Shaw, assis devant une table qui avait pris des faux airs d'établi de bricoleur, nettoyaient avec application leur arsenal.

Passablement vexé par cette indifférence presque générale, Finch entra dans le wagon d'un pas lourd et posa sans ménagement son lourd cartable sur son bureau à proximité du ronronnement doux des serveurs de la Machine 2.0. Les trois partenaires cessèrent un bref instant leurs activités pour observer la source très inhabituelle d'un tel boucan. Il était rare que Finch fasse étalage de sa mauvaise humeur ou de sa lassitude.

-Alors, bonne journée, professeur ? demanda Root avec un sourire en coin car elle connaissait déjà la réponse de son ami.

Finch lui lança un regard acéré avant de répondre sèchement :

-Trop longue Miss Groves et elle n'est pas terminée.

Et comme pour illustrer ses propos, l'homme sortit de sa sacoche le paquet de copies qu'il devait corriger pour le lendemain. Root leva vers lui un regard compatissant avant de demander d'un ton moqueur :

-Je croyais que les enseignants ne travaillaient pas beaucoup ?

-Sans doute une légende urbaine, soupira Finch en s'installant confortablement dans son fauteuil, place qu'il allait sans doute occuper une bonne partie de la nuit.

Interpelé par la fatigue perceptible et la voix lasse de son partenaire, Reese releva la tête pour l'observer avec insistance. Il s'inquiétait pour lui. Cette double vie était usante, il était bien placé pour le savoir, lui qui était le détective Riley le jour avant de devenir l'homme en costume la nuit. Sauf que lui avait l'entrainement et l'endurance pour tenir le coup…Pas Finch.

-Vous devriez vous reposer un peu Finch, sinon vous ne tiendrez pas très longtemps.

Ces paroles, censées être apaisantes, eurent l'effet inverse. L'intéressé pivota sur son siège et jeta un regard noir au jeune homme assis à l'autre bout du wagon.

-Et vous comptez corriger à ma place, je suppose?

John se raidit. Il n'était plus habitué à ce genre de remarques de la part de Finch. Il pensait avoir passé le stade de la méfiance depuis longtemps, mais à l'évidence, il s'était trompé. Le reclus était toujours aussi solitaire et secret malgré leurs quatre années de collaboration. Son cœur se serra en constatant que l'homme le considérait toujours comme un simple employé, repoussant avec fermeté toutes ses tentatives d'aide. Son amertume était d'autant plus grande que cela faisait déjà un bon moment que lui, ne le considérait plus comme son patron, ni même comme un partenaire…Depuis qu'il avait réalisé qu'il aimait Finch, pas comme un simple ami, mais comme un amant. Il essayait tant bien que mal de cacher ses sentiments, de peur de perdre cette amitié qui était le seul lien intime qui unissait les deux hommes. Mais les multiples rejets de son patron et ses marques de défiance lui étaient très douloureux, comme autant de coups de poignard dans son cœur.

Il s'apprêtait à répliquer quand Root le coupa :

-Allons, allons, si nous laissions Finch corriger tranquillement ses copies avant de dîner à la maison ?

Trois paires d'yeux étonnés convergèrent vers la jeune femme. Les deux hommes étaient étonnés par la proposition très sage de la part de la jeune femme d'ordinaire…un peu tordue. Shaw, quant à elle, était agacée de voir sa soirée compromise par cette invitation surprise. Mais Root n'attendait visiblement pas de réponse puisqu'elle se replongea dans sa partie d'échec, comme si la voix mécanique de la Machine l'avait rappelée à l'ordre, agacée de voir cette pause durer trop longtemps.

Après avoir échangé des regards surpris et incrédules, les trois amis se replongèrent dans leurs occupations. Pendant trois longues heures, un calme studieux remplit à nouveau la station de métro, parfois troublé par le claquement sec des parties métalliques des pistolets que les deux agents remontaient ou par les soupirs exaspérés de Root.

-pfffff, ce qu'elle m'énerve! S'exclama Root avec humeur en repoussant l'échiquier loin d'elle.

Finch leva les yeux de sa copie.

-Encore perdu Miss Groves ? Demanda-t-il avec perfidie.

La jeune femme lui lança un regard plein de venin avant de répondre avec une mauvaise foi évidente :

-En même temps jouer contre une IA n'a jamais été chose aisée.

Finch se contenta de sourire avant de reprendre ses corrections avec un soupir de lassitude. Ce tas n'en finirait donc jamais…

Root profita de son nouveau temps libre pour se lever et se diriger vers Shaw, occupée à passer un mini-goupillon dans le canon d'un révolver. Samantha se posta derrière elle et l'enlaça avant de déposer un baiser dans son cou. La tueuse grogna mais ne la repoussa pas. Encouragée, la hackeuse s'enhardit en glissant les mains sous le T-shirt noir de sa compagne.

-Arrête ça, s'agaça Sameen, en repoussant les doigts baladeurs.

-Allons, je sais que tu aimes ça, ronronna Root en écartant une mèche de cheveux noir pour mordiller le lobe de l'oreille de Shaw.

Elle avait raison, le frisson qui parcourut le corps de la brunette le lui confirma. Les lèvres de Samantha dérivèrent à nouveau dans le cou gracile de la tueuse tout en faisant pivoter son siège. Une fois face à face, Shaw esquissa un sourire charmeur avant de s'emparer brutalement des lèvres de Root qui réagit avec passion en s'asseyant à califourchon sur ses genoux.

Rapidement, les baisers devinrent de plus en plus fiévreux alors que les mains s'aventuraient sous les vêtements sans pudeur. John essayait de se concentrer sur le nettoyage de son pistolet automatique malgré les gémissements et les soupirs de plaisir des deux femmes juste sous son nez. Elles avaient depuis longtemps passé le stade du flirt et en étaient tout bonnement aux préliminaires.

Même s'il s'efforçait de rester impassible, Reese ne put s'empêcher de rougir et de ressentir une pointe de jalousie. Lui aussi aimerait pouvoir laisser libre court à ses sentiments. Il donnerait tout pour pouvoir déposer des baisers dans le cou blessé de Finch, pour glisser ses mains sous ses vêtements coûteux, pour l'embrasser à pleine bouche jusqu'à l'entendre gémir et le supplier d'aller plus loin. Il ne pouvait s'empêcher de se poser mille questions. Comment se comporterait Finch dans le feu de la passion ? Serait-il timide et un peu gauche ou bien serait-il un amant chevronné ? Serait-il loquace ou bien mutique ? Serait-il dominateur ou préférerait-il se soumettre à son bon plaisir? Gémirait-il ? Crierait-il son nom au moment de venir ?

Les pensées érotiques de Reese firent instantanément réagir son corps. Mal à l'aise, il se tortilla sur son siège, subitement à l'étroit dans son pantalon. Il ferma les yeux, essayant de ramener ses idées vers un terrain plus neutre pour calmer ses ardeurs. Mais les gémissements des deux femmes ne lui facilitaient pas la tache. Il rouvrit les yeux et s'apprêta à faire une remarque acerbe quand Finch le devança. L'informaticien se racla la gorge suffisamment fort pour interpeler les deux femmes qui se séparèrent en soupirant avant de le fusiller du regard.

John ne put retenir un sourire en voyant le visage scandalisé du reclus. Ce dernier, les joues rouges de confusion, regardait avec indignation par-dessus ses lunettes les deux femmes. Ces dernières s'écartèrent à contrecœur. Shaw retourna à son ménage de printemps tandis que Root fixait Finch avec attention. Le reclus s'était replongé dans la correction de ses copies et ne vit pas la moue boudeuse que la brune arborait alors qu'elle s'approchait de lui.

-Allons Harry, pourquoi êtes-vous si collé-monté ?

Harold releva la tête et regarda son amie approcher avec méfiance.

-Je ne suis pas « collé-monté », mais je pense simplement que ce n'est ni le lieu ni le moment pour ce genre d'activités.

La jeune femme ne se laissa pas déstabiliser par le ton et le regard ouvertement hostiles du génie. Au contraire, elle s'adossa à son bureau juste à côté de lui et pencha la tête sur le côté pour mieux le dévisager. Finch se raidit instantanément en voyant un sourire effronté apparaître sur sa bouche gourmande et rougie des baisers échangés avec Shaw. Il ne connaissait que trop bien la signification de ce petit sourire en coin.

-Ne soyez pas si prude Harry, la Machine sait très bien que vos rêves sont loin d'être chastes…

John, qui venait de boire une gorgée de café, faillit la recracher de surprise. Shaw, égale à elle-même, leva juste un sourcil, ce qui, venant d'elle, témoignait d'un intérêt soudain. Les deux tueurs étaient littéralement suspendus à la réponse de Finch.

Root contempla avec délectation les effets de sa provocation sur le visage de son ami. Elle admira les joues de Finch prendre une jolie couleur écarlate tandis que ses yeux s'écarquillaient d'effroi. Loin de ressentir le moindre remords, la jeune femme se disait que l'informaticien était vraiment très mignon quand il était gêné.

A l'inverse, Finch avait envie de disparaître sous terre. Jamais il n'avait ressenti une telle honte, comme s'il avait été brusquement mis à nu.

 _Non, ce n'est pas possible ! Que sait la Machine de mes rêves ?!_

Finch sentit sa bouche devenir très sèche alors que des gouttes de sueur perlaient sur ses tempes. Son cœur s'emballa en repensant à la nature de ses songes. En effet, depuis plusieurs mois déjà, les nuits du reclus étaient troublées par des rêves plus ou moins érotiques. A la faveur de la nuit, il pouvait laisser libre court à ses désirs refoulés et à ses fantasmes les plus intimes. Dans les différents scénarii issus de son subconscient, l'homme pouvait, sans crainte, avouer ses sentiments à son partenaire et s'autoriser les gestes qu'il se refusait dans la triste réalité. Combien de fois avaient-ils fait l'amour dans ses songes ? Des centaines de fois sans doute, dans des endroits divers et variés, testant une multitude de positions, divers accessoires…Au grè de ses envies, leurs ébats pouvaient être tour à tour tendres, passionnés, violents, hésitants…

Bien souvent, ses rêves étaient tellement réalistes qu'il se réveillait en sursaut, couvert de sueur, tremblant de désir, le cœur tambourinant sourdement dans sa poitrine. Ses fantasmes étaient tellement intenses que la brûlure du désir lui tenaillait le bas-ventre. Parfois, Finch était tout bonnement réveillé par son orgasme…

Honteux d'être percé à jour, Finch se racla à nouveau la gorge, de gêne cette fois, avant de répondre d'une voix mal assurée :

-Elle n'oserait pas, elle sait combien je suis attaché à ma vie privée.

Root partit d'un grand éclat de rire. Une fois un semblant de sérieux retrouvé, elle expliqua :

-Bien sur qu'elle n'oserait pas, elle a trop de respect pour vous. Même si elle vous a toujours à l'œil, elle garde jalousement vos secrets, même les plus honteux…Mais vu votre réaction, je suis certaine que je n'étais pas très loin de la vérité.

S'en fut trop pour Finch qui se leva d'un bond, faisant crisser les pieds de sa chaise contre le sol métallique du wagon dans un bruit strident très désagréable. Un silence de plomb envahit la station. La tension était palpable. Le reclus inspira profondément avant de rétorquer d'une voix assassine, espérant faire cesser son petit jeu malsain qu'elle était visiblement la seule à apprécier.

-Ce que je fais de mes nuits n'est pas le sujet. Vous n'êtes pas seules et je n'ai pas envie d'être témoin de vos…ébats, cracha-t-il avec dédain avant de se retourner, pressé de quitter les lieux pour reprendre ses esprits.

Mais Root fut plus rapide que lui. Elle tendit la main et saisit fermement son bras pour le retenir. Reese, qui n'avait pas perdu une miette de la confrontation, se raidit sur son siège. Il hésita un bref instant à se lever pour venir en aide à son ami, visiblement troublé par la conversation. Mais en même temps, il savait que Root ne lui ferait jamais de mal, en tout cas pas volontairement. Son instinct lui disait plutôt d'attendre. Et la suite lui donna raison.

La jeune femme se pencha lentement vers Finch et murmura tout contre son oreille, de sorte de n'être entendu que de lui :

-Je me demande bien qui occupe vos rêves érotiques, Harry…Est-ce une jeune femme rousse ? Ou bien, est-ce un homme grand, fort, aux cheveux poivre et sel ?

Elle permit à Finch de s'éloigner en desserrant son étreinte. L'homme lui lança un regard acéré mais inquiet qui en disait long sur son trouble. Il était désarçonné par le fait que Root en sache autant sur les sentiments qu'il s'évertuait à dissimuler de toutes ses forces. Comment savait-elle tout cela ? La Machine, sombre traitresse, n'y était sans doute pas étrangère. A l'évidence, l'IA, toujours très attachée à lui, avait remarqué son amour pour Reese, peut être même avant qu'il en ait lui-même conscience. Et comme d'habitude, elle en avait informé Root pour qu'elle s'immisce dans sa vie. L'informaticien se dit qu'il allait devoir reprendre sa conversation sur les limites avec la Machine…

Il essaya de paraître détaché, soutenant le regard brun de Samantha sans ciller. Mais son cœur tambourinait violemment dans sa poitrine et ses joues avaient pris une couleur cramoisie. Il était aussi très conscient que Shaw et surtout Reese ne perdaient rien de cet échange. Il avait l'impression que ses fantasmes les plus honteux avaient été dévoilés à la terre entière. Mais plus que les deux regards sombres braqués sur lui, c'était le regard bleu qu'il sentait avec une acuité dérangeante qui le troublait. Il était presque certain que son partenaire savait de quoi il retournait et il en ressentit une vive honte.

Voyant que le reclus gardait le silence, la jeune femme cessa son petit jeu sadique. Elle caressa tendrement la joue de son partenaire pour qui elle éprouvait des sentiments profonds et peut-être même un peu ambigus à mi-chemin entre l'amour et l'amitié. Elle l'observa avec tendresse.

-Harold, il faut parfois prendre des risques, oser affronter ses peurs, avant qu'il ne soit trop tard et que les regrets vous tuent à petits feux.

Root esquissa un petit sourire triste puis déposa un tendre baiser sur la joue mal rasée de son amie. L'homme la regarda sans comprendre. S'il était soulagé que la jeune femme cesse sa torture, ses dernières paroles étaient sans doute plus perturbantes que toutes les autres… Il lui parut évident qu'elle faisait allusion à sa propre histoire, à ses regrets alors qu'elle croyait Shaw morte, tuée par les agents de Samaritain…

 _Prendre des risques…Oser…pas de regrets…_

Satisfaite de voir Finch comprendre son conseil, Root se tourna brusquement vers Shaw et lui demanda avec sa bonne humeur retrouvée :

-Bon, on y va ?

Shaw se leva, rangea son arme de poing à l'intérieur de sa veste en stretch noire puis quitta le wagon sans un mot pour les deux hommes, espérant secrètement que sa compagne ait oublié son invitation à dîner…Mais c'était mal connaître Root, qui, après avoir enfilé son manteau, se tourna vers les deux hommes pour annoncer:

-A tout à l'heure pour le dîner les garçons?

Les deux hommes clignèrent des yeux en cœur mais ils n'étaient pas au bout de leur peine puisqu'après avoir tournée les talons, la jeune femme pivota à nouveau pour lancer à Harold un conseil très énigmatique, compréhensible qu'eux seul.

-Oh fait, Harry, si vous veillez tard, mon lit est très confortable, dit-elle en ponctuant son offre d'un clin d'œil.

Bouche-bée par la scène surréaliste qui venait de se dérouler, Finch mit du temps à recouvrer ses esprits. Trop de temps sans doute, puisque la jeune femme quitta les lieux sans attendre la réponse.

Un silence gêné envahit la station de métro. John fut le premier à briser ce calme d'après-tempête, dans une tentative maladroite pour détendre l'atmosphère :

-Toujours aussi folle, murmura-t-il avec un petit sourire, essayant de retrouver un semblant de complicité avec son partenaire.

-Elle est à bonne école, répondit l'informaticien avec un sourire fragile.

Le soulagement adoucit les traits de John. La réponse pleine d'humour de son partenaire le rassura.

Finch se rassit à son bureau puis se pencha à nouveau sur ses copies dans une tentative bien naïve de reprendre ses corrections. Il devait s'occuper les mains et l'esprit, éviter de penser aux paroles troublantes de Root mais aussi échapper à ce regard bleu qui le contemplait avec inquiétude. Mais à son grand désespoir et malgré tous ses efforts, il n'arrivait pas à se concentrer sur les copies médiocres à la syntaxe maladroite et souvent bourrées de fautes d'orthographe. Les mots de Root ne cessaient de tourner dans son esprit :

 _Prendre des risques…Oser…pas de regrets…_

Harold ferma les yeux quelques secondes, son stylo rouge vacillant entre ses doigts dans une valse hésitation. Il ne pouvait s'empêcher de faire un parallèle entre lui et Root. Il avait fallu l'enlèvement de Shaw puis sa réapparition miraculeuse pour que les deux femmes se décident enfin à s'avouer leurs sentiments et vivent pleinement leur amour. Leur relation était certes peu conventionnelle, mais elle n'en demeurait pas moins forte et belle. La hackeuse craignait sans doute que Finch ne fasse la même erreur qu'elle. John n'était pas invincible ni éternel…Il pouvait disparaitre à tout moment, soit au cours d'une opération de police lorsqu'il était le détective Riley, soit au cours des missions pour sauver les numéros fournis par la Machine.

Perdu dans ses pensées sombres, le reclus n'entendit pas son partenaire s'approcher. Il sursauta violemment lorsqu'il sentit la main de John se poser délicatement sur son épaule.

-Je vais finir par vous accrocher une clochette autour du cou, murmura Finch entre ses dents.

Reese ne put s'empêcher de sourire en imaginant la scène. Il s'adossa au bureau de Finch et murmura d'un ton rassurant :

-Ne faites pas attention à Root, elle prend plaisir à vous taquiner.

-Je le sais, répondit le reclus avec un petit sourire forcé destiné à le rassurer.

Mais John n'était pas dupe et voyait bien que Finch était secoué par son altercation avec Root. Même s'il n'avait pas tout entendu de leur conversation, il sentait que la hackeuse avait touché un point sensible en évoquant les rêves de son patron. D'ailleurs, il se demanda de quoi pouvait bien rêver Finch. En faisait-il parti ?

Il observa en silence le reclus se lever puis se diriger vers le fond de la station de métro qui avait été aménagé en petit appartement quand Root était contrainte de se cacher de Samaritain. Son départ ressemblait fortement à une fuite, comme si l'homme avait besoin d'être un peu seul pour reprendre ses esprits. Reese laissa donc à Finch la solitude dont il avait visiblement besoin.

Il avait raison. Finch étouffait dans ce wagon, avec Reese à ses côtés, proche, trop proche…Il s'éloignait pour être seul et permettre à son cœur et son esprit de s'apaiser.

Il entra dans la petite cuisine, aménagée à côté de la chambre de Root. Malgré sa taille très réduite, la pièce disposait de tout le confort moderne : de la vaisselle, de l'électroménager et des provisions en cas de coups durs. Une table et quatre chaises étaient disposées en son centre permettant à l'équipe de partager des repas conviviaux. Avec des gestes mécaniques, Finch remplit la bouilloire et la posa sur la plaque chauffante. Il s'empara d'une tasse rangée dans l'un des placards puis remplit la passoire à thé de feuilles aromatisées. Ces gestes familiers eurent le mérite de le calmer, comme si son esprit s'était mis en veille. Dès que la bouilloire se mit à siffler, il versa l'eau bouillante pour se préparer sa boisson préférée. Aussitôt, une odeur familière et relaxante de thé vert sencha envahit la pièce. Il saisit sa tasse, souffla longuement sur le liquide bouillant pour le faire refroidir. Il trempa ses lèvres avec précaution puis but une petite gorgée de boisson chaude en soupirant de contentement. Ses verres de lunettes s'embuèrent légèrement sous l'effet de la vapeur ce qui le fit sourire comme un enfant.

Il attendait que ses verres se soient éclaircis quand il aperçut Reese adossé à l'encadrement de la porte qui l'observait en silence. Le jeune homme paraissait contempler la scène depuis un certain temps puisqu'un sourire attendri flottait sur ses lèvres.

Le reclus sursauta si violemment que sa tasse lui échappa et se brisa à ses pieds, répandant le liquide brûlant sur le sol. D'un bond, Reese se précipita vers son partenaire et s'agenouilla pour ramasser les morceaux coupants de porcelaine éparpillés au sol. Comme abasourdi par l'incident, le reclus mit du temps à réaliser que son agent réparait seul ses propres dégâts. Passé la surprise, Finch rougit de sa maladresse. Confus, il s'agenouilla avec difficulté et entreprit, à son tour, de ramasser les bouts de sa tasse.

-Laissez, monsieur Reese, je vais le faire, bredouilla-t-il, au comble de la gêne.

\- Ca ne me dérange pas, répondit d'une voix douce le jeune homme en ramassant avec précaution les fragments.

Un silence inconfortable envahit la petite cuisine. Concentré, silencieux, les yeux baissés sur son ouvrage, John collectait avec habilité les petits morceaux. Finch, lui, était beaucoup plus maladroit. Sa honte, sa gêne et la proximité de son partenaire le mettait en émoi. Ses mains tremblaient alors qu'il saisissait les pièces les plus grosses. Soudain, les doigts des deux hommes s'effleurèrent alors qu'ils essayaient de s'emparer du même morceau. Finch se rejeta en arrière comme s'il avait été brûlé. Reese lui lança un regard surpris.

-Désolé, murmura Finch en rougissant.

Il ne savait pas trop de quoi il s'excusait : d'avoir touché par mégarde son ami ou de s'être écarté comme si son contact lui était insupportable.

-Ce n'est rien, répondit l'agent avec un petit sourire avant de baisser rapidement les yeux pour poursuivre sa tâche.

Mais Finch eut le temps de voir un éclair de douleur traverser furtivement les prunelles claires. L'homme était sans doute blessé de son très inélégant rejet. Le reclus culpabilisa instantanément. John était tellement loin de la vérité. Des larmes commencèrent à envahir les yeux bleus de l'informaticien. Il était tellement fatigué de combattre cette force irrésistible qui le poussait vers son partenaire. Une boule se forma dans sa gorge alors qu'il contemplait en silence l'autre homme qui avait encore une fois volé à son secours.

John perçut sans doute le trouble chez son patron puisqu'il releva à nouveau la tête. Son visage se décomposa lorsqu'il vit les yeux humides de son partenaire.

-Quelque chose ne va pas ? Vous êtes blessé ? demanda-t-il avec inquiétude.

-N…Non, non, je ne crois pas, répondit Finch en clignant des yeux pour masquer son malaise.

Sceptique, Reese baissa les yeux vers les mains de Finch comme pour s'assurer lui-même que tout allait bien. Mais il fronça les sourcils avant d'annoncer doucement, comme s'il craignait d'effaroucher le reclus :

-Vous saignez…

Interloqué, l'informaticien baissa à son tour les yeux vers sa main. Inconsciemment, sa culpabilité d'avoir blessé son ami lui avait fait serrer les poings, oubliant les petits morceaux coupants qu'il tenait. Tellement préoccupé par la douleur qui avait obscurci le regard d'acier de son agent, il n'avait même pas ressenti la sienne. Des gouttes de sang coulaient entre ses doigts et goutaient lentement au sol.

-Montrez-moi, demanda Reese en relâchant les morceaux de tasse qu'il avait récupérés.

-Ce n'est rien, quelques coupures sans gravité, répondit avec empressement Finch, craignant plus que tout un nouveau contact physique avec l'autre homme.

Mais le jeune homme ne tint absolument pas compte de la remarque rassurante de son patron. Il saisit délicatement l'avant-bras de Finch en murmurant d'une voix rauque :

-Laissez-moi voir.

Finch obéit. Il ouvrit la main et dévoila l'étendue des dégâts sur sa paume blessée. Une dizaine de petits bouts de porcelaine étaient plantés dans sa peau, l'entaillant à de multiples endroits.

-Vous voyez, ce n'est rien, juste des coupures superficielles, tenta de rassurer l'informaticien en contemplant sa main sanguinolente.

-Il faut nettoyer les plaies, annonça l'agent en se relevant, forçant Finch à en faire de même.

Abasourdi par la tournure des événements, Harold se laissa conduire vers l'évier situé dans un coin de la cuisine. D'autorité, John ouvrit le robinet d'eau froide, sans se soucier de mouiller le costume et la chemise de son patron. Il maintint la main blessée sous le jet puissant. Les plus petits morceaux de porcelaine furent rapidement emportés dans les égouts mais pas les plus gros qui restèrent obstinément plantés dans la chair fragile. Avec une délicatesse extrême, l'agent les retira un à un.

-Est-ce que ça va ? Demanda-t-il en se tournant vers le reclus.

Obéissant à une impulsion soudaine, John écarta une mèche de cheveux bruns qui barrait le front de Finch. Celui-ci tressaillit et leva vers lui son visage où se reflétait la plus grande confusion.

-Oui, réussit-il à articuler malgré sa gorge nouée par l'émotion.

-On dirait que les rôles sont inversés, murmura l'ex-opérateur avec humour, espérant une nouvelle fois détendre son compagnon.

Mais sa boutade tomba à plat, Finch gardant obstinément le silence. Il reporta alors son attention sur la paume blessée. Les plaies étaient maintenant propres. Le jeune homme coupa l'eau et enroula la main dans un torchon propre.

-Vous avez besoin de pansements, annonça l'agent.

Finch hocha la tête d'un air absent et se laissa conduire vers la petite salle de bain à côté de la chambre de Root. John prit la trousse de secours sous le lavabo et pria son patron de s'assoir sur une chaise en osier. Lui-même s'assit sur le rebord de la baignoire et commença avec précaution à appliquer une pommade antiseptique. Le reclus frissonna sous la caresse. Son cœur s'emballa en voyant les longs doigts de l'agent effleurer sa peau pâle. Sa respiration s'accéléra. Il ferma les yeux pour essayer de calmer le feu qui coulait dans ses veines. Reese se méprit sur l'attitude crispée de son patron et releva la tête.

-Vous avez mal ? Demanda-t-il avec inquiétude.

-Non, répondit Finch dans un souffle en rouvrant les yeux.

Rassuré, Reese continua donc les soins. Une fois les plaies désinfectées, il prit dans la mallette une bande et commença à envelopper la main de son partenaire, se penchant un peu plus pour ajuster au mieux le pansement.

Finch retint son souffle. John était si proche…Le reclus pouvait sentir l'odeur caractéristique de son compagnon, un subtil mélange de poudre et de café. La tête de l'informaticien se mit légèrement à tourner. Il avait l'impression d'être saoul, enivré par ce parfum capiteux aussi puissant que le plus fort des alcools. Il était si près…Il lui suffirait de pencher la tête de quelques centimètres pour que ses lèvres effleurent les tempes grisonnantes de l'agent. Poussé par une force irrésistible, il commença à incliner lentement la tête quand Reese annonça avec fierté :

-Et voilà !

Le jeune homme se redressa avec un sourire satisfait. Rouge de confusion, Harold s'éloigna rapidement et se cala bien au fond du fauteuil. Il baissa la tête et observa en silence sa main soigneusement bandée. Reese fronça les sourcils, interloqué par le comportement étrange de son patron. L'altercation avec Root avait sans doute laissé plus de traces qu'il ne l'aurait pensé. Il essaya maladroitement de le rassurer :

-Il n'y a rien d'honteux à faire des rêves, Finch…même inavouables.

Finch parut sortir de sa torpeur et lança un regard incrédule à son compagnon qui continua :

-Vous êtes juste humain.

Cette dernière phrase, ponctuée d'un sourire timide, fit l'effet d'une révélation pour le reclus. Les mots de Root lui revinrent alors en mémoire avec une intensité troublante.

 _Prendre des risques…Oser…pas de regrets…_

-Oui, je suis humain, répéta Harold en fixant son partenaire comme s'il le voyait pour la première fois.

Il y eu une sorte d'hésitation dans les yeux bleus de John, comme s'il craignait la suite des événements. Mais finalement, comme s'il se rappelait qu'il était un soldat et qu'un soldat ne reculait pas face au danger, il demanda d'une voix plus rauque que d'habitude :

-Rêvez-vous un peu de moi ?

Ce fut alors au tour de Finch d'hésiter. Devait-il mentir, comme il avait pris l'habitude de le faire systématiquement lorsque les questions devenaient trop intimes, trop proches de la vérité ? Ou devait-il se libérer d'un poids devenu trop lourd à porter ? Après quelques secondes de valses hésitations, Finch prit sa décision. Il en avait assez de réfléchir, assez de peser chacune de ses décisions et assez d'élaborer des stratégies, à l'image de sa Machine. Il n'était pas une machine. Il était un être fait de chair et de sang, avec des besoins, des désirs, des sentiments et des rêves. Il ne voulait plus vivre comme un robot, mettant sa vie de côté, pour se cacher de Samaritain ou pour aider des numéros anonymes. Il ne voulait plus rêver sa vie. Il voulait vivre ses rêves. Il voulait aimer, laisser libre cours à la passion qui l'habitait depuis des mois. Il voulait assouvir ses désirs, goûter aux plaisirs…ne serait-ce qu'une fois.

-Oui, répondit-il dans un souffle en fixant John sans ciller.

Reese retint son souffle. Son regard s'assombrit tandis qu'un sourire hésitant apparut sur ses lèvres.

-Que faisiez-vous ? Demanda-t-il doucement en saisissant la main blessée et en caressant avec son pouce la peau douce de son poignet, juste au-dessus du bandage.

Finch garda le silence quelques secondes puis saisit la main du tueur. Après l'avoir contempler, il embrassa sa paume puis son poignet avant de répondre d'une petite voix :

-Je vous disais que je vous aime.

Ces mots, qu'il avait mis tant de temps à s'avouer, qu'il avait trouvé si difficile à cacher, étaient sortis de sa bouche avec une facilité déconcertante. C'est le cœur battant douloureusement dans sa poitrine qu'il attendit une réponse de Reese. Il l'obtint en observant les prunelles d'azur se troubler et son visage s'illuminer à mesure qu'un sourire s'y épanouissait.

-Et ensuite, que faisiez-vous ? Demanda-t-il en humectant ses lèvres dans un geste inconscient, troublant de sensualité.

-Je vous embrassais…répondit Finch dans un souffle en fixant comme un affamé la bouche de son partenaire à quelques centimètres de lui.

-Montrez-moi…

Encouragé par cette demande prononcée d'une voix rauque, il saisit doucement John par la nuque et l'attira à lui. Au départ, le baiser était timide et hésitant, les lèvres de l'informaticien effleurant simplement celles de son agent qui demeurait impassible. Piqué au vif par cette absence de réaction, Finch s'enhardit et laissa libre cours à sa passion. Pressant son corps contre celui de John, ses lèvres se firent plus gourmandes. Il se mit à dévorer la bouche de Reese avec une avidité sensuelle. Sa langue força les lèvres de son partenaire pour chercher le contact lisse et chaud de sa consœur. Finch eut alors la joie de voir le jeune homme répondre avec fougue. Au bout de quelques secondes de baisers fiévreux, les deux hommes se séparèrent à bout de souffle.

Les yeux rivés sur son compagnon, John continua son curieux interrogatoire :

-Et ensuite, que faisiez-vous ?

-Nous allions dans une chambre.

Et sans attendre, le reclus se leva du fauteuil en osier et l'entraîna vers la petite chambre qui avait servi à Root durant ses mois de retraite forcée. Aucun des deux hommes ne fit de commentaires sur la couleur très girly de la pièce ni sur la décoration plus que discutable. Debout au milieu de la pièce, ils se faisaient face.

-Et ensuite ? Demanda à nouveau Reese en dévisageant son partenaire.

Finch, grisé par ce jeu terriblement érotique, leva les mains vers son compagnon et saisit les pans de sa veste de costume. Dans un geste un peu trop brusque qui traduisait sa nervosité, il repoussa le vêtement sur les épaules de Reese qui termina de l'ôter seul. Le reclus entreprit de déboutonner un à un les petits boutons de la chemise blanche de l'agent, dévoilant progressivement son torse parfait. Une fois le vêtement totalement ouvert, il en écarta doucement les pans jusqu'à le faire lentement glisser sur les épaules larges. La chemise alla rapidement rejoindre la veste de costume quelque part dans un coin de la chambre.

-Je vous déshabillais, répondit le reclus avec un sourire séducteur, sachant bien que sa réponse n'était plus tellement nécessaire maintenant.

Sans quitter John du regard, Finch s'attaqua à la boucle de la ceinture puis aux attaches du pantalon. Une fois ouvert, il le fit lentement descendre, dénudant les jambes interminables et musclées du jeune homme. Pris d'une certaine urgence, Reese ôta lui-même ses chaussures et ses chaussettes puis, d'un coup de pied, se débarrassa de son vêtement.

John était donc maintenant en caleçon en face de Finch qui ne se privait pas d'admirer sa silhouette parfaite et son corps splendide malgré les cicatrices. Il ne pouvait pas croire ce qui lui arrivait. Ce n'était pas un rêve. Reese se tenait bien devant lui, tentateur et charmeur mais aussi hésitant et inquiet. Le reclus le voyait à ses yeux bleus plus sombres que d'habitude et à sa poitrine qui montait et descendait au rythme de sa respiration rapide. Finch tendit les mains pour caresser ce corps athlétique, ses doigts dérivant sur sa poitrine large, remontant sur ses épaules avant de descendre vers son ventre plat. Le reclus s'émerveillait de la chaleur de cette peau douce, des frissons qui parcouraient John alors que ses caresses se faisaient plus appuyées. Se prenant au jeu et surtout grisé du pouvoir qu'il avait sur son partenaire, sa main dériva de plus en plus bas, flirtant avec l'élastique du boxer noir de John. Harold ne pouvait ignorer l'excitation de John qui tendait le mince tissu de son caleçon. Il ressentit une joie sauvage en réalisant que l'autre homme était tout aussi excité que lui.

-Et maintenant ? Réussit à articuler l'agent de sa voix rauque aux intonations sensuelles.

Finch retira sa main du corps de son partenaire qui se tendit de frustration. Le reclus lui sourit avant de poser ses mains sur ses épaules et de le repousser doucement vers le lit. Ce sourire était tout à fait inédit sur le visage du reclus. Il ne s'agissait plus d'un sourire hésitant ou triste, il s'agissait d'un sourire séducteur, prédateur, affamé. Le tueur, devenu victime consentante, se laissa faire avec bonheur. Il s'assit sur le couvre-lit pourpre puis s'y allongea sous la pression douce mais ferme de son compagnon. Etendu sur le lit, l'agent observait, les yeux mi-clos et le cœur tambourinant sourdement dans sa poitrine, son patron se redresser.

-Je me déshabillais… répondit-il, les yeux pétillants.

Avec une lenteur exaspérante pour l'homme allongé sur le lit, mais sans le quitter des yeux, Finch commença à se déshabiller. Il enleva d'abord sa veste puis son gilet. Il déboutonna ensuite sa chemise puis la fit doucement glisser sur ses épaules. John retint un soupir d'exaspération en réalisant que le reclus portait encore un maillot en-dessous. Combien de couches de vêtements portait-il ? Heureusement pour lui, Finch, malgré son calme apparent, nourrissait la même impatience. Il se débarrassa donc rapidement du vêtement, avant de s'attaquer à ses chaussures puis ses chaussettes qui rejoignirent le tas de vêtement abandonnés qui s'était formé dans un coin de la chambre. Enfin, l'homme enleva son pantalon pour se dévoiler, juste vêtu de son caleçon de soie sombre.

Toujours immobile sur le lit, Reese ne perdait pas une miette de cet effeuillage sensuel. Bien sûr, le corps de Finch était moins athlétique que le sien, mais il était fort et bien proportionné. Ses épaules étaient carrées, sa poitrine solide et ses hanches étroites. Il était assurément encore un bel homme, conclut John en laissant son regard dériver sur la toison brune qui recouvrait le torse de l'autre homme et qui se perdait sous l'élastique de son sous-vêtement.

-Et maintenant ? Demanda John dont le cœur rata un battement en voyant Finch ôter ses lunettes avant de le rejoindre sur le lit, rampant vers lui, le visage grave, les yeux brillants de convoitise.

-Je vous embrassais...partout, dit-il en posant ses lèvres sur sa cuisse pour un baiser mutin.

Puis, il honora chaque centimètre de peau bronzée de petits baisers, remontant lentement sur ses hanches, son ventre, son torse et ses épaules. Harold s'arrêta pour plonger son regard dans les yeux presque fermés de John. Il était évident que le jeune homme se faisait violence pour rester immobile. Son visage était un livre ouvert où Finch pouvait lire tout son désir, toute sa violence contenue pour lui laisser assouvir ses fantasmes. Harold n'avait jamais rien vu d'aussi beau, d'aussi excitant, que cet homme alangui à ses côtés, qui s'offrait sans la moindre crainte.

Sa main se posa sur le ventre de John qui frissonna à ce contact léger, puis remonta doucement sur la poitrine. Ses doigts dessinèrent des arabesques sur la peau hâlée.

-Je vous caressais, jusqu'à ce que vous me suppliiez d'en finir.

John dut faire appel à tout son self-control pour ne pas venir en entendant son compagnon annoncer d'une voix rauque et sans équivoque ce qu'il comptait lui faire. La main chaude de l'informaticien erra un instant sur son ventre avant de glisser sous le tissu du caleçon. Ses doigts habiles effleurèrent le membre gonflé de désir du jeune homme qui tressaillit. Finch sourit avant de retirer sa main. Reese se retint de pleurer de frustration. Mais la suite le rassura.

Harold se redressa et fit lentement glisser le sous-vêtement noir sur les longues jambes de son partenaire. Désormais entièrement nu, Reese s'exposait sans pudeur, devant son patron. Ce dernier savoura cet instant comme il se devait, laissant son regard bleu caresser le corps magnifique du jeune homme. Puis, cédant à un désir de contact purement charnel, il se pencha et s'installa à califourchon sur les cuisses musclées de son amant.

John retint son souffle en observant son compagnon tendre la main vers son érection douloureuse.

-Me supplierez-vous, John ? Demanda Finch en laissant sa main caresser le membre tendu.

Mais le jeune homme avait du mal à formuler une pensée cohérente. Il avait résisté aux pires des tortures, mais celle-ci était de loin la plus terrible. Il avait toujours été fasciné par la dextérité des doigts de Finch, que se soit lorsqu'il tapait sur un clavier ou lorsqu'il les plongeait dans les entrailles d'un ordinateur pour le réparer. Depuis longtemps, il s'était demandé s'il cachait d'autres dons…A l'évidence…oui. Ces mains étaient un véritable don de Dieu.

Ayant du mal à résister aux caresses de plus en plus appuyées de son partenaire, John se raidit, serrant désespérément le couvre-lit entre ses doigts pour ne pas se laisser déjà submerger par la jouissance. Il prit une profonde inspiration et répondit d'une voix hachée :

-Je n'ai jamais supplié… même sous la torture…

Finch le croyait. Il l'avait lu dans son dossier militaire, l'homme était d'une résistance impressionnante. Mais sous ses doigts, il le sentait vaciller, basculer dans un autre monde. Il lui offrit un sourire diabolique avant de déclarer :

-Combien de temps résisterez-vous à celle-ci ?

Les yeux mi-clos, John observait en silence son patron s'humecter les lèvres avant de se pencher vers lui. Son sang battant violemment dans ses tempes, il ferma les yeux, comme s'il n'avait pas la force de voir cette scène terriblement sensuelle de Finch, assis sur lui, se penchant vers son sexe dressé. Mais lorsqu'il sentit la bouche d'Harold se renfermer sur lui, il se raidit, foudroyé par un éclair de plaisir.

-Oh…gémit John en agrippant un peu plus fort la couverture, comme s'il s'accrochait à une bouée de sauvetage pour ne pas sombrer.

Sa langue…John avait oublié cet autre talent de Finch. Cette langue capable de tuer d'un bon mot, de répliquer avec humour à ses taquineries, démontrait une extraordinaire aptitude à l'amener jusqu'aux cimes du plaisir. Elle ne le laissait pas en paix, caressant sa peau sensible avec une dextérité étonnante. Partant de la base et remontant avec lenteur vers la pointe, elle le taquinait en tournoyant quelques instants avant de redescendre. Le jeune homme balança doucement les hanches, accompagnant les mouvements de tête de Finch, souhaitant s'enfoncer plus profondément dans cette bouche chaude et accueillante, s'y abandonner…

-Harold…gémit John, au bord du précipice, luttant de toutes ses forces pour ne pas céder.

L'intéressé redressa la tête, un petit sourire flottant sur ses lèvres gonflées.

-Déjà ? Je vous imaginais plus résistant…

-Désolé de vous décevoir, répondit Reese en se redressant sur ses coudes.

Le sourire de Finch mourut en remarquant la lueur de désespoir dans les yeux perdus de John. L'incertitude, l'hésitation, la honte et bien d'autres choses qu'il lut sur les traits tourmentés de l'agent lui fit réaliser que ses derniers mots avaient été mal interprétés. Il remonta alors lentement le long du corps de son amant, y laissant une traînée de baisers brûlants. Il se posta au-dessus de lui et plongea son regard limpide d'honnêteté dans celui tourmenté de son amant:

-Jamais tu ne me décevras…

Ses mots furent libérateurs pour John qui se redressa brusquement. Il captura avec fougue les lèvres de Finch, glissant sa langue dans cette bouche tentatrice et diabolique qu'il aimait tant. Il le fit doucement basculer sur le lit et s'allongea sur lui. Il savoura le contact de ce corps sous le sien, chaud, moite de sueur, frémissant et à l'évidence, tout aussi excité que le sien.

-Laisse-moi te le prouver, laisse-moi te le montrer…supplia l'agent en le dévisageant avec passion et angoisse.

-Me prouver quoi ? demanda Finch dont les idées n'étaient plus très claires depuis que Reese s'était allongé sur lui.

Il pouvait sentir les muscles forts et tendus de son agent contre lui. Mais ce qui le troublait le plus était sa virilité qui palpitait contre sa cuisse, comme la promesse de plaisirs à venir.

-Combien je t'aime.

Brusquement dégrisé, Harold écarquilla les yeux de surprise. Il n'en croyait pas ses oreilles. Même dans ses rêves les plus fous, il n'avait jamais envisagé que John puisse nourrir les mêmes sentiments que lui. Son cœur, pauvre petit organe fragile, jouait les montagnes russes, s'arrêtant pendant l'aveu puis s'emballant en voyant l'amour briller dans les yeux d'acier de son compagnon.

-Oui… répondit-il dans un souffle.

John ne se le fit pas répéter deux fois. Avec des gestes experts, il débarrassa Finch de son caleçon puis s'étendit à nouveau sur lui. Il l'embrassa mais son baiser était plus doux, plus tendre. Sa langue caressa doucement les lèvres du reclus avant de glisser dans sa bouche, cherchant sa consœur pour entamer une danse sensuelle. Les mains du tueur se firent délicates lorsqu'elles glissèrent sur la peau fragile et blessée. Il effleura avec dévotion les épaules, le torse puis le ventre, s'attardant sur ses hanches à la recherche des cicatrices si douloureuses qui empoisonnaient la vie de son compagnon. La gorge nouée par l'émotion, Finch étouffa un sanglot contre la bouche de John et ne put s'empêcher de trembler. Les longs doigts de l'agent descendirent ensuite encore plus bas jusqu'à se refermer sur le membre de Finch, le faisant gémir de plaisir. Il entreprit, par des caresses délicates et aériennes, de l'amener jusqu'aux portes de la jouissance, comme l'autre homme l'avait très bien fait avec sa bouche quelques minutes auparavant.

-Oh…John…gémit Harold en fermant les yeux, submergé par le plaisir.

Il s'enfonça dans l'édredon, ses hanches se balançant aux rythmes des caresses de Reese. Plus rien désormais ne comptait, que cette main qui l'amenait au bord d'un précipice de volupté.

-Tu aimes ? Demanda l'agent dans un souffle, émerveillé par l'abandon de son amant.

-Oh… oui…

-Tu m'aimes ?

Harold rouvrit subitement les yeux. Il leva une main tremblante vers le beau visage de John où l'amour se disputait à l'inquiétude. Comment pouvait-il encore en douter ? Se demanda l'homme avec incrédulité.

-Oui, Je t'aime, John…Plus que tout…

Un nouveau baiser passionné conclut les aveux entre les deux hommes. La main de John glissa sous les reins du reclus, rapprochant leurs corps jusqu'à ce que leurs bassins se touchent. Il écarta doucement les jambes de son ami puis se cala entre ses cuisses. Il posa son front moite de sueur contre celui de Finch et demanda dans un souffle :

-Tu es prêt ?

Front contre front, les yeux dans les yeux, partageant le même souffle, Finch répondit d'une voix éraillée, le souffle court, le sang bouillonnant dans ses veines :

-Je n'ai jamais été aussi prêt…J'ai tellement rêvé ce moment…Je ne peux plus attendre…

Comprenant que son partenaire souffrait, pas de douleur pour une fois mais de cette insupportable attente, John s'agrippa à sa taille et s'enfonça lentement dans ce corps chaud et frémissant. Contrairement à ce qu'il craignait, aucune trace de douleur n'apparut sur le visage étonnamment calme de Finch, juste un émerveillement, une tendresse absolue et un amour inconditionnel. Réconforté, le jeune homme se mit à bouger les hanches, d'abord doucement puis de plus en plus vite, ayant du mal à réfréner son propre désir, ses propres besoins.

Le corps de Finch ne se tordait plus de douleurs mais de plaisirs, une volupté intense, une plénitude qu'il n'avait jamais ressentie. Les mains crispées sur les épaules larges de son compagnon, il haletait et gémissait sans aucune retenue. John, toujours attentif aux besoins de son ami, glissa sa main entre leur deux corps unis pour saisir son membre gonflé et le caresser au même rythme que ses coups de reins. Les gémissements se transformèrent alors en cris de plus en plus forts alors que le rythme et les vagues de plaisirs montaient crescendo.

Des gouttes de sueurs perlèrent sur leurs fronts, leurs respirations se firent plus courtes à mesure que la jouissance approchait. John enfouit son visage dans le cou de Finch et lui murmura à l'oreille comme un écho à ses mouvements:

-Je t'aime…Je t'aime… Je t'aime…

Les coups de boutoir incessants et les mots d'amour chuchotés dans le creux de son oreille furent trop pour Finch qui se raidit dans un spasme final qui lui fit toucher le ciel et voir des étoiles. John sentit le corps de son amant se serrer autour de lui tandis qu'une douce chaleur se répandit entre leurs ventres.

Rassuré d'avoir permis à son partenaire d'atteindre la jouissance ultime, John céda à son tour à son instinct le plus sauvage. La tête toujours lovée dans le cou blessé de Finch, il accéléra le rythme. Sa respiration se fit erratique alors que ses coups de reins étaient de plus en plus courts et de plus en plus rapides. Malgré son endurance et une certaine expérience en la matière, le jeune homme ne put lutter plus longtemps contre la lame de fond orgasmique qui le submergea. Il n'était pas question que de sexe dans cet acte, il était question de sentiments partagés à la fois beaux, profonds et intenses. Conscient de partager quelque chose de rare et d'inestimable, John se libéra dans un cri étranglé avant de s'effondrer en sueur sur Finch, tremblant et totalement repus.

Avec une infinie tendresse, Finch l'enlaça et le serra contre lui, tout contre son cœur. Caressant sa tête toujours nichée au creux de son épaule, il glissa ses doigts dans les mèches poivre et sel trempées de sueur. Il tourna la tête et posa un baiser sur une petite veine bleutée qui battait toujours la chamade dans le cou de John. L'intense plaisir qu'il venait de ressentir et le bonheur apaisant qui s'installait maintenant, lui arrachèrent un petit rire. L'agent s'en rendit compte et se redressa.

-Pourquoi ris-tu ? demanda-t-il avec un sourire incertain.

Le jeune homme s'était attendu à tout sauf à cette réaction. Il aurait pensé à des pleurs silencieux, un silence gêné, des déclarations enflammées mais certainement pas à des rires. Il roula sur le côté pour soulager Finch de son poids mais se redressa sur un coude afin de mieux le contempler. Il était si rare qu'Harold rit que le simple fait de le voir aussi détendu le rendit immédiatement heureux, comme si la joie était une maladie contagieuse.

-Je me rends compte que j'ai bien peu d'imagination, soupira Finch en contemplant amoureusement le visage encore transfiguré par la violence des sentiments qu'ils venaient de partager.

Reese fronça les sourcils.

-Comment ça ?

Finch prit le visage de son amant en coupe entre ses mains et s'empara de ses lèvres avec une tendresse bouleversante.

-Parce que mes rêves étaient bien décevants comparés à la réalité, expliqua le reclus avant d'embrasser à nouveau John avec une nouvelle ardeur.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

-Bon alors qu'est-ce qu'ils fabriquent, ronchonna Shaw alors qu'elle venait une nouvelle fois d'être chassée de la cuisine par une Root intraitable.

La cuisinière sortit de son antre en s'essuyant les mains dans un torchon. Elle se dirigea vers le vaisselier situé dans un coin du salon et commença à dresser la table. Elle disposa deux assiettes et deux verres à pieds. Après avoir disposé les couverts, elle alluma des petites bougies qu'elle disposa en son centre.

Shaw s'approcha de la table et fronça les sourcils.

-Tu n'as pas oublié quelque chose ? Tu as oublié que tu avais invité Finch et Reese ? Demanda-t-elle avec une rancœur évidente.

Root lui adressa un sourire resplendissant.

-La Machine m'a averti qu'ils avaient…un empêchement, expliqua-t-elle en cherchant un mot plus pudique que celui utilisé par l'IA.

Shaw regarda avec perplexité sa compagne puis un sourire couplé d'un regard qui en disait long apparut sur son visage d'ordinaire inexpressif. Root savait pertinemment à quoi pensait sa compagne et elle en était ravie.


	6. Black book for sleepless night

_Je n'ai qu'une parole..._

 _Le début de l'histoire est la même, seule la fin change... Alors évidemment cette histoire est pour un public averti -_^. Ma prochaine publication sera pour mon autre fic que j'ai un peu laissé un suspens le temps des vacances.  
_

 _Merci à tous ceux qui prennent le temps de me lire et tous ceux qui me commentent._

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

Le cœur cognant douloureusement dans sa poitrine, Finch attendait avec anxiété que Reese le rejoigne dans le calme sécurisant de la bibliothèque. Il essaya de se calmer en buvant une nouvelle gorgée de thé, mais en vain. Même sa boisson favorite avait le goût amer de la peur et de la culpabilité…

Il reposa délicatement sa tasse à côté de son clavier puis se massa l'arrête du nez par-dessous ses lunettes. Il poussa un énième soupir de dépit tout se reprochant intérieurement sa crainte, qu'il trouvait paradoxale et irrationnelle. Car oui, il ne devait pas oublier qu'il avait embauché l'ex-opérateur de la CIA pour être justement sur le terrain, à protéger les numéros donnés par la Machine. Côtoyer le danger était l'essence même de sa mission. Et depuis les neuf mois qu'ils travaillaient ensemble, ce n'était pas la première fois- et cela ne sera sans doute pas la dernière- que John avait eu maille à partir avec un numéro…Et malgré tout, Finch ne s'y habituait toujours pas, et doutait fortement d'y parvenir un jour…

Car à chaque fois qu'il entendait, à travers son oreillette, des bruits de coups, des grognements de douleur ou des coups de feu, son sang se figeait littéralement dans ses veines. La sueur perlait sur ses tempes et l'éclair froid de la peur le foudroyait. Incapable de faire le moindre mouvement, il retenait sa respiration jusqu'à ce que la voix rauque de son agent ne lui parvienne à nouveau, le rassurant d'une boutade ironique dont il avait le secret…

Et c'était justement ce qu'il venait de vivre quelques minutes plus tôt…

En effet, depuis deux jours, Reese travaillait sous couverture dans un cabinet d'expertise-comptable à Long Island. Il avait remarqué que, en plus de faire les comptes ou les bilans de fin d'année des entreprises du coin, le patron, Jack Walker, avait mis au point une petite activité parallèle totalement illégale, histoire d'arrondir ses fins de mois. Il blanchissait l'argent provenant du lucratif trafic de drogue et du réseau de prostitution contrôlés par le gang MS-13, moyennant des sommes rondelettes. L'histoire aurait pu en rester là si Walker, décidément trop gourmand, n'avait décidé de poignarder les gangsters dans le dos…

En effet, Finch, qui avait eu accès à l'ordinateur de l'expert-comptable en piratant son réseau wifi, avait découvert que l'homme conservait l'ensemble de cette comptabilité parallèle dans un dossier caché. Ce listing aurait probablement fait le bonheur du FBI…Et cerise sur le gâteau, en vérifiant les comptes, il avait alors réalisé que l'homme avait détourné une véritable petite fortune !

Ce n'était sans doute pas l'idée du siècle à en juger par les six membres du gang qui venaient de descendre de deux puissantes berlines noires. John avait d'instinct senti le danger. En même temps, comme l'ignorer… Les hommes qui s'étaient avancés vers les bureaux du cabinet d'expertise-comptable, avaient des carrures impressionnantes, des visages fermés et des bras couverts de tatouages qui témoignaient de leur appartenance au gang aussi surement qu'un uniforme.

Le chef des MS-13 avait sans doute eu vent du détournement et avait envoyé ses hommes récupérer l'ordinateur ou casser la figure du traite…Peut être les deux…

Posté derrière un gigantesque aquarium d'eau de mer que Walker avait installé sur les conseils avisés d'un maître Feng Shui pour, soi-disant, rendre l'atmosphère des locaux plus zen, John avait aussitôt téléphoné à Finch :

-Finch ? Vous êtes là ?

-Toujours, Mr Reese.

L'agent n'avait pu s'empêcher de sourire. Cette réponse… Cela faisait neuf mois qu'elle était invariablement la même. C'était à la fois dérangeant d'être épier à chaque instant mais paradoxalement très sécurisant de savoir que quelqu'un était toujours là, prêt à intervenir pour répondre à ses questions, lui trouver des informations complémentaires ou satisfaire la moindre de ses demandes…

Une pensée fugace et totalement inappropriée lui avait alors traversé l'esprit. Jusqu'où Finch était-il prêt à aller pour satisfaire ses désirs ? A sa grande surprise, une violente bouffée de chaleur l'avait soudainement embrasé, lui faisait presque perdre pied avec la réalité. Le jeune homme avait dû faire appel à tout son professionnalisme pour repousser les images torrides qui affluaient dans son esprit. Ce n'était ni le lieu ni le moment pour s'adonner à son jeu favori, à savoir, flirter outrageusement avec son patron jusqu'à lui faire perdre ses moyens…

-Les membres des MS-13 viennent d'arriver devant le cabinet et semblent vouloir en découdre… L'agent avait marqué une courte pause avant de demander, êtes-vous vraiment sûr de vouloir intervenir ?

-Que voulez-vous dire ? Demanda le reclus après quelques secondes d'hésitation.

L'agent soupira. Vraiment pour un génie, Finch était parfois désarmant de naïveté…

-Eh bien, je serai plutôt tenter de les laisser s'entretuer, après tout, il s'agit d'un escroc et de membres d'un gang, expliqua-t-il avec cynisme.

Mais alors que l'agent avait souri à son trait d'humour, la réponse de son patron qui avait longuement tardé prouvait, encore une fois, que les deux hommes n'avaient décidément pas le même humour. Ce long, trop long silence pour quelqu'un à l'esprit aussi affuté que Finch, n'augurait en général rien de bon. Retenant son souffle, Reese avait été, une nouvelle fois, suspendu aux paroles de son patron. Finalement, la voix, qui lui était parvenue à travers son oreillette, avait été aussi cassante qu'un diamant :

-Si les Alliés avaient tenu ce discours en 1945, il n'y aurait jamais eu de procès de Nuremberg.

John avait alors levé les yeux au ciel, avant de soupirer, exaspéré:

-Vous ne trouvez pas que la comparaison est un peu exagérée…

En effet, ses années à la CIA lui avaient appris à ne pas être trop regardant sur la méthode utilisée pour mettre ses ennemis hors d'état de nuire…Mais Finch était différent. Pour quelqu'un de recherché par les autorités, l'homme était paradoxalement très à cheval sur les lois et les règles. Son code moral était inébranlable et ne souffraient d'aucune exception, pas même quand les 5 plus grandes familles mafieuses de New York avaient été la cible d'Elias…Ils devaient protéger les numéros, quoiqu'il advienne…

La voix de Finch avait interrompu sa réflexion :

-Je sais bien que la CIA vous permettait une certaine souplesse morale, mais j'attends de vous un plus haut niveau d'exigence.

Si le ton avait été totalement maîtrisé, si les mots avaient été parfaitement choisis, la tirade avait été glaciale. John avait même cru percevoir un soupçon de désapprobation dans la voix du reclus, comme s'il s'était brutalement souvenu qu'il avait été un tueur froid et implacable dans une autre vie…

John avait encaissé le coup en silence, se faisant violence pour ne pas répliquer. Toutefois, tout son corps s'était tendu, témoignant de la honte indicible qu'il ressentait quand on lui rappelait ses actions passées dont il n'était pas spécialement fier… En particulier quand cette personne était Finch…Il avait alors réalisé qu'il voulait que son patron soit satisfait de son travail, il voulait qu'il soit content de lui, peut être même, se faire apprécier de lui… Pour Reese, c'était une chose totalement incongrue car jamais, au cours de sa carrière, il n'avait autant souhaité être aimé de quelqu'un, au point même que l'idée même de le décevoir lui était tout bonnement insupportable.

-Comme vous voudrez… C'est vous le patron, avait-il simplement rétorqué en prenant son arme avant de sortir de sa cachette.

De l'autre côté de la ligne, Finch s'était mordu la lèvre, se reprochant son ton trop incisif et désapprobateur. Mais il n'avait pas eu le temps de culpabiliser puisque son partenaire, en bon soldat, était justement en train d'exécuter ses ordres.

Après avoir clairement entendu Reese ordonner froidement aux caïds de jeter leurs armes au sol, les hommes, comme tous bons méchants qui se respectent, avaient répliqué par une salve de coups de feu. L'agent s'était alors mis à couvert avant de tirer à son tour, sans doute dans les genoux ou aux épaules pour blesser et non tuer, comme Finch lui avait expressément demandé.

Durant le long silence qui avait suivi, le reclus avait retenu son souffle, attendant avec angoisse un signe de vie de son partenaire. Mais ce ne fut pas la voix suave et rauque de John qui lui était parvenue mais le bruit sourd de coups, des cris de douleur étouffés et des objets projetés au sol. Puis un énorme bruit de verres explosés puis d'éclaboussures satura l'oreillette faisant grimper en flèche le niveau de stress de Finch.

Désespérément impuissant, l'informaticien avait eu du mal à garder son calme en entendant les grognements et les halètements de Reese. Les yeux rivés sur le panneau transparent sur lequel la photographie de Walker avait été scotchée deux jours plus tôt, les doigts crispés sur sa souris, le cœur tambourinant douloureusement dans sa poitrine, des gouttelettes de sueur perlant sur ses tempes, il avait l'impression de flirter dangereusement avec la crise cardiaque. Finalement, au bout d'interminables minutes de combat, sans doute pas plus de deux en réalité, le vacarme avait cessé, laissant place à un angoissant silence.

-Mr Reese ? Est-ce que tout va bien ? S'était alors écrié Harold en se levant de son fauteuil, perdant, une fois n'est pas coutume, sa belle retenue.

-Vous vous faites du souci pour moi, Finch ? Avait alors répondu l'agent d'une voix plus rauque que d'habitude.

La remarque charmeuse avait d'abord fait sourire le reclus : voilà à nouveau le John séducteur, en pleine possession de ses moyens. Mais rapidement, il s'était senti en danger car il se savait très sensible au flirt de son agent.

-Bien sur que je me soucie de vous, avait alors répondu d'un ton sec le reclus, à la fois troublé pour la voix sensuelle et agacé que son agent pense qu'il ne s'inquiète pas pour lui.

-Moi qui pensais n'être à vos yeux qu'un simple employé, je suis touché, avait alors murmuré d'un ton ironique le jeune homme entre deux respirations laborieuses.

Finch y avait alors vu une occasion inespérée bien que douloureusement triste de détourner la conversation du sentier très épineux sur lequel elle s'était engagée. Car en entendant la respiration hachée de Reese, Harold avait compris que ses traits d'humour étaient un paravent pour cacher son état…

-Êtes-vous blessé ? Avait-il alors demandé le reclus en se rasseyant lentement sur son fauteuil.

-Seulement une ou de côtes fêlées, je pense, avait avoué l'agent après quelques secondes de réflexions, rien de bien méchant, s'était-il empressé de rajouter pour rassurer son patron.

Passablement contrarié, Finch avait pincé les lèvres avant de rétorquer froidement :

-Laissez-moi en juger, rentrez le plus rapidement possible.

Finch avait pu entendre un long soupir à l'autre bout du fil comme si Reese n'était pas disposé à se laisser soigner comme à l'accoutumée. Et la réponse de l'agent n'avait fait que confirmer ses doutes :

-Je préférerai passer à mon loft avant.

-Pourquoi ? Avait aussitôt demandé le reclus, méfiant.

Un long silence avait alors accueilli cette question, comme si John cherchait la réponse la plus appropriée.

-Je…avait-il alors commencé avant de s'interrompre puis reprendre, incertain, je ne suis pas très présentable…

De plus en plus perplexe, Finch avait alors changé de ton, craignant que son agent ne lui cache des blessures plus graves que prévues.

-Prenez un taxi et revenez tout de suite à la bibliothèque, avait-il ordonné d'une voix impérieuse.

-Comme vous voudrez… Avait soupiré John, résigné, avant de raccrocher.

A présent, une demi-heure plus tard, Finch essayait de retrouver un semblant de calme. Les yeux rivés sur ses écrans, il essayait de se concentrer sur les lignes de codes qu'il tapait. Mais c'était peine perdue…Son esprit était tellement obsédé par l'état de Reese qu'il enchaînait les fautes de frappe. Il s'en voulait d'avoir été si froid, si professionnel, si distant, et se reprochait d'avoir envoyé son partenaire risquer sa vie pour sauver un escroc…qui n'échapperait d'ailleurs pas à la justice puisqu'il avait contacté les inspecteurs Carter et Fusco pour venir chercher les membres du gang tout en leur fournissant, par la même occasion, les documents qui prouvaient l'implication de Walker dans le blanchiment de l'argent des MS-13.

A la culpabilité s'ajoutait aussi la peur. Quelle était l'étendue des blessures de Reese? Etait-il gravement blessé ? Ces questions tournaient en boucle dans son esprit à mesure que les minutes s'égrainaient avec une lenteur extrême.

Soudain, Finch entendit des pas résonner dans la bibliothèque. Même s'il essayait de se maîtriser, il ne put empêcher son cœur de s'affoler. Car il avait noté que la démarche de John était plus traînante qu'à l'accoutumée. Alors qu'il se perdait en conjecture sur l'état de santé de son agent, une voix rauque, sensuelle et légèrement moqueuse le fit tressaillir :

-Pas de trousse de secours ? Pas de mine contrariée ? Vous progressez Finch…

Finch tourna la tête vers la grille à l'entrée du bureau où se tenait son agent et sursauta. Certes, au regard de ce qu'il avait entendu à travers son oreillette presque heure auparavant, il s'attendait à retrouver son partenaire amoché mais il n'avait certainement pas imaginé le voir revenir dans cet état !

Lentement, l'informaticien fit pivoter son fauteuil afin de mieux l'observer. L'homme au costume n'était plus qu'un lointain souvenir…Les cheveux poivre et sel de Reese étaient trempés et en désordre. Sa joue était tuméfiée. Son sourire était crispé car sa lèvre inférieure, fendue, devait le faire souffrir. Des petites gouttes glissaient lentement sur sa peau et mouillaient ses vêtements. L'une d'elle courut le long de son visage puis glissa dans son cou avant de se perdre dans le col de sa chemise souillée de sang qui, déchirée, était ouverte jusqu'au nombril.

La bouche du reclus s'assécha subitement quand son regard se posa sur la poitrine puissante et humide de Reese qui se soulevait à chaque inspiration. Il baissa les yeux et constata que son pantalon n'était guère en meilleur état. Complètement trempé, le vêtement épousait les courbes athlétiques du jeune homme, de ses hanches minces à ses longues jambes musculeuses.

Se méprenant sur le mutisme de son patron, John crut bon de préciser avec un sourire timide, visiblement gêné d'apparaître dans un tel état devant son patron :

-Je vous avais prévenu…Ce n'est pas très beau à voir…

Mais Finch ne partageait absolument pas cet avis. La scène qu'il avait devant les yeux était loin d'être laide, bien au contraire. Déjà qu'en temps normal, apprêté et habillé de son costume chic, l'agent était très beau. Mais là, décoiffé par la bagarre, ses vêtements déchirés et trempés qui laissaient entrevoir son corps parfait, le jeune homme était d'un érotisme torride et sauvage.

Pour une fois à court de mots, Harold le dévisageait en silence avec un mélange d'incrédulité, de surprise et quelque chose qui ressemblait fortement à du désir. Au bout de quelques secondes qui semblèrent une éternité, leurs regards se croisèrent et s'aimantèrent. Ce ne fut qu'à ce moment que l'informaticien prit conscience que son agent attendait vraisemblablement une réponse de sa part. Il se ressaisit immédiatement et demanda :

-Que s'est-il passé ?

-A six contre un, j'ai peut être un peu présumé de mes forces, répondit avec légèreté Reese en haussant les épaules.

Finch fronça les sourcils, car une partie seulement du mystère était résolu… S'appuyant sur les accoudoirs de son fauteuil, il se mit debout en grimaçant. Toute une journée passée sans bouger devant son ordinateur avait rendu ses mouvements particulièrement pénibles. Mais il se sermonna en se disant que ce n'était pas grand-chose comparé à la souffrance de son partenaire. Il se redressa donc en serrant les dents puis boita lentement jusqu'à Reese.

-Mais… Pourquoi êtes-vous trempé ? Demanda-t-il sans quitter l'agent des yeux.

-Oh ! Ca ? Répliqua le jeune homme en jetant un coup d'œil critique à son costume complètement trempé, une balle perdue…

-Quoi ?!

Devant la mine perplexe de Finch, l'agent ajouta avec un sourire en coin :

-Les gars étaient bons au corps à corps mais plutôt de mauvais tireurs. Ils ont tiré dans l'aquarium derrière lequel je me cachais et l'ont fait explosé…Je suis désolé Finch…Je n'ai pas pu sauver Némo…

Le reclus s'autorisa un petit sourire avant de se planter juste devant son partenaire. Aussitôt, comme pour confirmer ses dires, une odeur d'iode et de sel l'enveloppa. Mais son regard fut immédiatement attiré par les tâches rougeâtres qui souillaient le col de la chemise trempée. Son sang ne fit qu'un tour.

-Vous êtes blessé ? demanda-t-il, la gorge nouée par la culpabilité d'avoir été indirectement responsable d'une nouvelle cicatrice sur le corps de l'agent.

-Non, répondit le jeune homme sans l'ombre d'une hésitation.

-Mais…tout ce sang…

Puis, mû par une force irrésistible, Finch tendit la main pour effleurer les tâches écarlates. John tressaillit avec de répondre dans un souffle.

-Ce n'est pas le mien.

-Oh, répondit simplement Finch en retirant brusquement sa main et en baissant les yeux pour masquer sa gêne.

Mais il comprit bien vite son erreur quand son regard se posa sur le ventre moite du jeune homme dévoilé par sa chemise entrouverte. Aussitôt, une bouffée de désir le submergea, rapidement remplacé par une vive inquiétude en remarquant une ecchymose violacée qui marquait tout son côté gauche. D'une main tremblante, il écarta les pans du vêtement et effleura la blessure comme pour mieux évaluer les dégâts. Mais en réalité, il succombait au violent besoin de sentir la peau chaude et vibrante de vie de l'autre homme. Dès que ses doigts se posèrent sur l'épiderme blessé, un violent frisson parcourut l'agent. Pensant lui avoir fait mal, Finch retira précipitamment la main en bredouillant lamentablement :

-Je…Désolé…

-Ce n'est rien, juste des côtes fêlées, répéta John d'une voix enrouée.

-Je vais chercher une poche de glace, annonça alors l'informaticien en s'éloignant précipitamment, pressé de mettre le plus de distance entre son partenaire et lui.

-Laissez Finch, j'ai surtout besoin d'une bonne douche.

Finch se retourna pour contempler le jeune homme qui avait déjà ôté sa veste de costume et qui commençait à se défaire de sa chemise en lambeaux. Devant la contrariété affichée par son patron, John ne put s'empêcher de sourire avant de lui lancer d'un ton charmeur :

-Si vous ne savez pas quoi faire, vous pouvez toujours venir me frotter le dos.

Finch resta quelques secondes immobile, lançant à son partenaire un regard choqué qui eut pour effet d'élargir son sourire malicieux. Le jeune homme était manifestement très fier d'avoir, encore une fois, provoqué le trouble chez son patron. Mais le reclus se reprit rapidement. Il se recomposa un visage parfaitement indéchiffrable avant de répondre sur le même ton insolent que son partenaire :

-Je suis persuadé que vous y arriverez très bien tout seul.

Reese prit un air offensé, avant de rétorquer, en désignant son abdomen violacé.

-Mais je suis blessé…

Cette fois-ci, Finch ne prit pas le risque de regarder l'anatomie sexy de son agent et répondit du tac-au-tac en le fixant droit dans les yeux :

-Vous l'avez dit vous-même, ce n'est rien.

-Comme vous voudrez, soupira le jeune homme en tournant les talons.

Alors qu'il s'éloignait d'un pas tranquille, il crut néanmoins bon de rajouter par-dessus son épaule:

-Je ne ferme pas la porte à clé…au cas où vous changeriez d'avis…

Satisfait de cette dernière petite provocation, le jeune homme traversa d'un pas nonchalant les allées bordées de rayonnages remplis de livres anciens et se rendit dans un coin de la bibliothèque transformé en appartement d'appoint. Il entra dans la salle de bain puis s'appuya contre la porte close et ferma les yeux pour essayer de calmer les battements précipités de son cœur. Il pouvait remercier la CIA de lui avoir appris à dissimuler ses sentiments car il était très loin de ressentir l'humeur insolemment taquine affichée. En effet, la caresse bien innocente de Finch l'avait tellement embrasé que la fuite n'avait été la seule alternative possible.

John s'était senti en danger dès son entrée dans la bibliothèque, bien plus que face aux six colosses qu'il avait envoyé au tapis. D'un simple regard, Finch l'avait terrassé. Seigneur ! Se doutait-il de l'effet qu'il produisait sur lui ? La façon dont il l'avait détaillé… Son regard qui avait lentement glissé sur son visage, son torse, son ventre, ses hanches, avait été aussi érotique que la plus sensuelle des caresses.

A cette simple évocation, son désir se ralluma instantanément. Contrarié, Reese ôta le reste de ses vêtements avec des gestes brusques et les jeta dans un coin de la pièce. Il entra dans la douche et tourna le robinet. Aussitôt une cascade glacée déferla sur lui éteignant l'incendie que Finch avait involontairement allumé en lui.

Une fois ses idées redevenaient plus claires, John se savonna pour faire partir le mélange d'eau et de sel qui lui collait à la peau. Mais alors qu'il se frictionnait vigoureusement les cheveux, un doute s'insinuait sournoisement dans son esprit. Il s'agissait d'un sentiment diffus, d'une étrange impression, comme s'il avait oublié quelque chose d'important…Fronçant les sourcils, il essaya de comprendre d'où venait son malaise quand soudain, il réalisa !

-Merde, jura-t-il entre ses dents en se rinçant rapidement.

John essayait de ne pas céder à la panique en se répétant qu'il n'y avait qu'un infime risque que Finch ne découvre le pot-aux-roses. Toutefois, ce fut avec les gestes précis et urgents d'un ancien militaire envoyé en urgence au Front qu'il sortit de la douche avec la ferme intention de rejoindre au plus vite son partenaire, croisant les doigts pour que ses craintes soient infondées.

De son côté, planté au milieu de son bureau, Finch avait eu bien du mal à digérer la dernière provocation de son agent. Durant de longues minutes, il avait contemplé, l'air complètement tétanisé, le couloir où ce dernier avait disparu. Même s'il savait, au fond de lui, qu'il s'agissait encore une fois d'une de ses sempiternelles taquineries dont le seul but était de faire tomber les barrières d'indifférence qu'il avait élevées entre lui et son partenaire, le reclus ne pouvait empêcher les images torrides d'un John Reese complètement nu, enveloppé dans l'épaisse vapeur de la douche, d'affluer dans son esprit. Une douce chaleur venant de ses reins réveilla son corps et colora ses joues du rouge vif de désir.

Heureusement pour lui, il était désormais seul et n'avait plus à craindre le regard charmeur et les propos volontairement ambigus de son agent. Il essaya donc de se calmer en rangeant un peu la pièce. Il décrocha la photographie de Jack Walker et la glissa dans une chemise beige qu'il rangea dans une armoire métallique. Elle s'ajoutait aux dossiers des nombreuses missions que les deux hommes avaient résolues en neuf mois à peine. Puis, ses yeux tombèrent sur la veste de costume, abandonnée sur le dossier de la banquette usée sur laquelle le jeune homme avait l'habitude de se reposer entre deux numéros.

Agacé, l'informaticien fit une moue désapprobatrice. Il n'aimait pas le désordre. Or son agent avait une fâcheuse propension à semer le désordre partout où il passait…y compris dans sa vie.

Alors qu'Harold s'emparait du bout des doigts du vêtement trempé, un objet s'échappa d'une des poches et tomba au sol. Il reconnut immédiatement le petit carnet noir sur lequel John notait toutes les informations qu'il réussissait à glaner sur lui. Interdit, il le contempla de longues minutes, tiraillé entre l'irrépressible envie de découvrir ce que son agent pensait de lui et la volonté de respecter sa vie privée. Il avait l'impression d'entendre dans le creux de son oreille un petit angelot lui murmurer calmement de sa voix céleste:

- _Range-le, Harold, respecte le peu de vie privée que John possède encore…_

Mais sur son autre épaule, un petit démon lui tenait un tout autre discours :

 _-Allez, jette un petit coup d'œil, il n'en saura rien…_

Finalement, à l'image d'Adam qui avait, sous les encouragements d'Eve, croqué dans la pomme, Finch céda lui aussi à la tentation. Après tout, il n'était qu'un homme…

Il ramassa donc le carnet et l'ouvrit d'une main tremblante. Heureusement pour lui, la veste de John l'avait un peu protégé de l'eau. Hormis la reliure en cuir légèrement humide, le reste du cahier était sec et parfaitement lisible. De son écriture élégante et légèrement inclinée, John avait listé tout ce que Finch lui inspirait.

 _Solitaire – Méfiant- Riche – Prudent- Paranoïaque -Officiellement mort– Handicapé – N'aime pas les armes à feux - Bon en informatique…_

Ces quelques mots notés sur les premières pages du livret étaient les conclusions auxquelles l'agent avait abouties au tout début de leur collaboration. Il s'agissait d'une analyse froide et clinique que n'importe quel analyste de la CIA aurait pu faire. Reese avait également noté les questions que leur partenariat avait soulevées en lui.

 _Origine de ses blessures ? Accident ? Maladie ? Tentative de meurtre ?_

 _Où vit-il ?_

 _A-t-il des proches ?_

 _Quelle est l'origine de sa fortune ?_

 _Où est la Machine ?_

Au fur et à mesure des pages, l'agent avait trouvé des réponses ou affiné ses recherches.

 _Connait très bien New-York_

 _Travaille/ travaillait sous couverture pour l'entreprise IFT_

 _Déjeune souvent au Café Diner_

 _Aime les œufs Bénédicte_

 _Aime les ouvrages anciens_

 _Psychorigide_

Le cœur de Finch tambourinait sourdement dans sa poitrine en découvrant l'état des réflexions de son partenaire. Bien sûr qu'il savait que John cherchait à mieux le connaitre, et ce, depuis le début. Mais ce qu'il découvrait dans ce petit carnet dépassait de loin tout ce qu'il avait pu s'imaginer. Avec le peu d'éléments qu'il avait daigné lui donner, Reese avait malgré tout réussi à assez bien le cerner.

Et plus l'informaticien tournait les pages, plus les commentaires se faisaient précis et les pensées, plus personnelles, laissant entrevoir la fascination qu'il exerçait sur son partenaire.

 _Cultivé – très intelligent – élégant – n'aime pas la violence- altruiste – généreux_

La dernière page que l'agent avait noirci laissait entrevoir une facette très inattendue, laissant un Finch sidéré…

 _Sensible au flirt- sensible à mon flirt ?_

 _Séducteur sans le savoir_

 _Belle personne- Belle âme_

-Je ne pensais pas rajouter _curieux_ à la liste de vos défauts…

De surprise, Finch lâcha le carnet qui tomba à ses pieds et tourna la tête en direction de la voix légèrement railleuse qui venait de le surprendre en flagrant délit d'indiscrétion. Il découvrit John, une simple serviette nouée autour des hanches, les bras croisés sur sa poitrine encore humide, nonchalamment appuyé contre la grille, qui le dévisageait avec une intensité dérangeante.

Finch rougit violemment. Il avait l'impression d'être un voleur pris la main dans le sac. Pourtant, il ne faisait rien de vraiment très répréhensible…si ce n'est fouiller dans l'intimité de son agent. Il devait pourtant y être habitué. Après tout, ne passait-il son temps à fouiller dans la vie privée des gens à la recherche de petits secrets inavouables ?

Mais John n'était pas _les gens_.

Il était son employé, son partenaire, ce qui se rapprochait le plus d'un ami et peut être même plus…

-Je…Je…

Pathétique.

Où était passée sa rhétorique ciselée ? Sans doute au même endroit que sa morale et son intégrité…

Mais si Finch éprouvait des difficultés à parler, c'était certes à cause de la honte indicible qu'il éprouvait en cet instant, mais surtout à cause de la présence magnétique de John. Etait-il conscient du pouvoir d'attraction qu'il exerçait sur lui ? Sans doute au regard des mots qu'il avait couché sur son carnet…

Comme pour confirmer les derniers doutes du reclus, l'agent, d'un mouvement souple des hanches se détacha de la grille pour s'approcher de lui, tel un félin. Harold eut toutes les peines du monde à se concentrer. Comme hypnotisé, il était incapable de détacher ses yeux du corps athlétique de son agent. Quel spectacle à couper le souffle ! Sous la lumière blafarde de la pièce, Finch pouvait voir les muscles de John rouler sous sa peau encore humide.

-A court de mots, Finch ? Cette journée est à marquer d'une pierre de blanche, se moqua le jeune homme d'une voix douce.

Après avoir retenu son souffle durant de longues secondes, l'informaticien sentit son cœur repartir à un rythme effréné et chaotique. Il déglutit péniblement avant de bredouiller maladroitement :

-Je n'ai pas fait exprès… Le carnet est tombé quand j'ai pris votre veste…

Les mots semblaient se bousculer dans sa bouche, sans réelle logique, sans réel sens…Un comble quand on connaissait l'homme! Reese leva un sourcil circonspect avant de poursuivre avec une pointe d'ironie :

-Et bien sûr, vous l'avez ouvert et lu, toujours sans faire exprès.

Piqué au vif, Harold s'empourpra de plus belle avant de soupirer. A quoi bon nier l'évidence ?

\- Effectivement, je l'ai brièvement parcouru, dit-il d'une petite voix.

Un sourire diabolique illumina les traits de l'agent.

-Alors ? Demanda-il d'une voix rauque en tendant la main.

-Alors quoi ? Répondit le reclus en lui rendant l'objet de toutes les convoitises.

Sans quitter Finch des yeux, Reese reprit son carnet. Ses doigts s'attardèrent suffisamment longtemps pour effleurer la peau du reclus qui tressaillit violemment. Par ce geste tout sauf anodin, John céda à un besoin impérieux de toucher son patron, de voir s'il le troublait autant que lui le troublait…Et à l'évidence, c'était le cas, à en croire ses pommettes rosies et son regard fuyant.

Essayant de juguler la bouffée de joie qui le submergea, John feuilleta les pages d'un air inspiré avant de reporter son attention sur Finch.

-Est-ce que je suis dans le vrai ? Demanda-t-il d'une voix parfaitement maîtrisée.

Finch lui lança un regard incrédule. Il eut alors l'impression de se noyer dans les prunelles d'un bleu limpide. Puis les mots écrits par la main même de Reese lui revinrent en mémoire.

 _Sensible au flirt- sensible à_ _mon_ _flirt ?_

Subitement dégrisé et persuadé d'être encore l'objet des tentatives de séduction de son trop charmant partenaire, Finch fit de son mieux pour soutenir son regard et répondit d'un ton sévère, à la manière d'un professeur :

-Pas tout à fait.

Le sourire de Reese se figea. Il haussa un sourcil de surprise avant de demander d'une voix trainante:

-Ah bon ?

-Tout-à-fait. Au vu de ma vie, je ne pense pas que le mot _prudent_ soit très approprié pour me qualifier.

Reese fit mine de réfléchir avant de demander d'un ton parfaitement innocent :

-Vous pensez à un événement en particulier ?

Un lent sourire apparut sur le visage de Finch et ses yeux brillèrent de malice alors qu'il répondait calmement :

-Votre embauche, Mr Reese. Avouez qu'il faut avoir une certaine dose d'inconscience pour embaucher un homme recherché par la CIA, alcoolique et suicidaire.

Pendant une seconde, le jeune homme parut surpris. Il ne s'attendait vraisemblablement pas à une telle rebuffade de la part de son patron. Un voile traversa furtivement ses beaux yeux bleus avant de reprendre leur lueur malicieuse.

-Touché, répondit-il avec un sourire en coin avant de continuer d'une voix plus basse et plus rauque, je serai curieux de savoir jusqu'où vous seriez prêt à aller dans la folie ?

La conversation était clairement en train de basculer sur un autre terrain, plus dangereux, plus personnel, plus intime… Si Harold était courageux, il n'était pas téméraire pour autant! Il savait qu'à ce petit jeu, John était bien plus fort que lui. Il redressa donc les épaules dans une attitude de défiance et afficha un visage parfaitement neutre avant de déclarer d'un ton qu'il espérait suffisamment froid pour mettre un terme à cette troublante discussion:

-Je fais encore les frais de ma dernière prise de risque…

Mais malgré tous ses efforts, Reese avait parfaitement remarqué la note de regret qui pointait dans cette phrase prononcée dans un souffle. Pour la première fois depuis bien longtemps, il hésitait quant à la conduite à tenir. Comment devait-il interpréter ce soupir ? Finch regrettait-il de l'avoir embauché ? Était-ce leur collaboration, ce fameux coup de folie qu'il avait tant de mal assumer? Une douleur sourde lui serra le cœur, douleur bien plus insupportable que celle qu'il ressentait à son abdomen à chacune de ses inspirations.

Car lui, de son côté, ne regrettait rien. Bien au contraire. Il bénissait le moment où il avait accepté cet emploi qui lui avait littéralement sauvé la vie. Plus que lui donner un but, Finch lui avait fait à nouveau se sentir vivant. Son cœur, qu'il croyait mort en même temps que Jessica, enterré en même temps que la trahison de la CIA, avait recommencé à battre…Pour lui… Harold Finch.

Et soudain, une peur sourde s'infiltra en lui et se répandit dans ses veines à chaque battement de cœur. Et si Finch souhaitait mettre un terme à leur partenariat ? S'il ne souhaitait plus travailler avec lui ? Si son flirt avait dépassé les bornes ?

Mais ce que Finch ignorait, c'était que son flirt n'était pas un jeu. Ses sentiments pour lui étaient bien réels, bien plus forts que tout ce qu'il avait pu ressentir auparavant. John se retrouvait donc face à un dilemme qui, vu de l'extérieur, aurait pu paraitre bien ironique. Car au final, c'était lui qui manquait cruellement de courage. En effet, il cachait derrière ses petites provocations, la profondeur de ses sentiments. Pour quoi ? Pour éviter la douleur d'un rejet ? Finalement, c'était lui qui restait dans cette zone de confort aussi sécurisante que frustrante, car les liens d'amitié qu'il avait tissés avec son patron ne le satisfaisaient absolument pas. Il voulait plus. Infiniment plus.

Soudain la voix de Finch le tira de ses pensées:

-Je vais vous chercher des vêtements propres.

Mais alors que le reclus passait devant lui pour quitter la pièce, l'agent prit sa décision. Instinctivement, presque sans réfléchir, il lui saisit le poignet et le retint. Finch lui lança un regard surpris avant de demander:

-Qu'est-ce qui vous prend ?

Reese posa son carnet sur le bureau juste derrière lui puis, avec délicatesse mais fermeté, il le força doucement à lui faire face.

-Vous fuyez ? Demanda-t-il avec un petit sourire moqueur.

Mais John était bien loin de ressentir la nonchalance affichée. Son cœur, affolé, cognait sourdement dans sa poitrine. Il avait l'impression de jouer sa vie à la roulette russe avec un révolver chargé et attendait avec fébrilité la réponse. Mais il avait oublié à quel point son partenaire était doué pour s'esquiver dès qu'il se sentait acculé.

-Je ne fuis pas, j'ai répondu à votre question, voilà tout, répondit sèchement l'informaticien en essayant de se dégager.

Amusé par cette réponse digne d'un enfant de six ans qui niait une évidence, Reese lui lança un regard lui signifiant qu'il n'en croyait pas un traître mot. Son sourire s'élargit alors qu'il resserrait ses doigts autour de son poignet pour le ramener doucement à lui.

-Vous mentez mal…

-Il est vrai que je n'ai pas votre expérience en la matière, coupa Finch d'un ton acerbe en posant sa main sur la poitrine nue de l'agent pour essayer de maintenir une certaine distance entre eux.

-…Et vous n'avez absolument pas répondu à ma question, continua le jeune homme, nullement impressionné par la posture ouvertement hostile, ni la très inédite incorrection de son patron d'habitude très à cheval sur les convenances.

Car il avait parfaitement remarqué l'étincelle de peur obscurcir ses prunelles bleues malgré l'épaisseur de ses verres correcteurs. Si Finch avait peur, c'était peut être parce qu'il s'approchait de la vérité…Du bout du pouce, John imprima des petits mouvements circulaires très sensuels dans le creux de son poignet et plongea son regard dans le sien.

\- Quel est ce coup de folie que vous regrettez tant ? Regrettez-vous de m'avoir donné cet emploi?

Tétanisé par cette caresse hypnotique et prisonnier de ces prunelles azures, Finch ravala avec difficulté la boule qui s'était formée dans sa gorge avant de laisser tomber d'une voix tremblante :

-Parfois…

Dans le silence de cathédrale qui régnait dans la bibliothèque, Reese avait l'impression d'entendre son cœur se briser en mille morceaux. Il avait voulu la vérité…Et bien la voilà. Dure. Froide. Implacable. Il fit de son mieux pour paraitre détaché et afficha vaillamment un petit sourire qui avait du mal à cacher sa détresse.

-Désolé…

Mais, l'agent ne put en dire davantage car les mots s'étranglaient dans sa gorge nouée. Il avait l'impression que les murs de la bibliothèque se rapprochaient inexorablement et que l'air se raréfiait. Il étouffait. Il voulait partir, fuir cet endroit, s'éloigner de cet homme qu'il aimait follement et dont le rejet le terrassait aussi surement qu'une balle.

Doucement, il desserra son étreinte et le libéra. Tout à sa souffrance, il ne remarqua pas, qu'une fois libre de ses mouvements, Finch ne fuyait pas mais restait planté devant lui, à l'observer comme s'il le voyait pour la première fois. Très raide, Reese inclina la tête en guise de salut et fit un pas en arrière, pressé de quitter ce lieu qui avait subitement perdu de sa chaleur. Mais à sa grande surprise, le reclus le retint en l'agrippant à son tour par le poignet.

-Non, non…Vous vous méprenez…Ce n'est pas cela, bredouilla l'informaticien, les joues rouge de confusion.

Que faisait-il ? Pourquoi le retenait-il alors qu'il avait enfin réussi à le faire partir? A lui faire cesser ce flirt ridicule qui le rendait si vulnérable ? Pourquoi se sentait-il obligé de se justifier ?

-Alors c'est quoi? Demanda avec brusquerie l'agent, la douleur lui faisait perdre son sang froid.

Et Finch sut pourquoi il le retenait…Il ne supportait pas de le voir souffrir. La détresse qu'il lisait dans ses yeux bleus lui était tout bonnement insupportable. Le tenant toujours fermement par le poignet, Finch hésita longuement. Que devait-il répondre ? Qu'il était déçu de lui-même ? Qu'il s'en voulait d'être tombé sous son charme alors qu'il savait pertinemment qu'il ne s'agissait que d'un jeu pour son partenaire? S'il faisait cela, il risquait de le perdre comme ami et comme partenaire.

-Rien d'important, restons-en là, voulez-vous ? Répondit-il finalement en le relâchant, priant pour que Reese se satisfasse de cette réponse.

Mais comme il le craignait, l'agent n'en était absolument pas satisfait. Il était bien trop tard pour reculer. Cela faisait déjà plusieurs minutes qu'ils avaient franchi le point de non-retour. Il voulait savoir. Il _devait_ savoir.

-Non, Finch, pas cette fois, rétorqua John avant de reprendre un ton plus bas, dites-moi ce que vous regrettez si amèrement.

-Je…Je ne peux pas, murmura le reclus dans un souffle, son cœur cognant douloureusement dans sa poitrine.

Il savait qu'il allait devoir prendre la décision de sa vie : révéler la réalité de ses sentiments au risque de perdre John à jamais ou mentir pour conserver son amitié précieuse mais tellement insuffisant.

-Pourquoi ?

Cette question tant redoutée fit violemment tressaillir le reclus. Après de longues secondes d'hésitation, il répondit d'une petite voix en le relâchant :

-Parce que… je ne veux pas vous perdre…

John le saisit alors délicatement par les épaules pour le faire pivoter. Se faisant face, il lui releva le menton et plongea son regard dans le sien avant de déclarer, l'ombre d'un sourire flottant sur ses lèvres :

-Je doute que vous puissiez un jour y arriver.

Il y avait tellement de tendresse dans cette phrase que Finch sentit sa volonté vaciller.

-Je ne veux pas prendre le risque…murmura-t-il faiblement.

Sa voix était hésitante, tremblante, témoignant de la bataille intérieure qui faisait rage en lui. Reese laissa échapper un petit rire avant de déclarer avec passion :

-La vie est un risque, Finch. L'air que nous respirons, le plus petit pas que nous faisons, les décisions que nous prenons sont des risques qui nous mettent en danger. Mais que serait la vie sans ces risques ? Une mer calme, morne, terne, morte. Ce n'est pas ça la vie ! La vie est un océan, tumultueux, à la fois beau et dangereux ! Et c'est ça qui fait qu'elle vaut la peine d'être vécue!

Voyant que son patron restait toujours muet, John ajouta d'un ton plus bas, presque suppliant, en laissant son autre main remonter lentement le long de son bras jusqu'à son épaule puis son cou avant de venir effleurer sa joue :

-Arrêtez de penser, Finch…Prenez le risque de me dire pourquoi vous regrettez parfois de m'avoir embauché…

L'accent de sincérité et l'émotion qu'Harold perçut dans les mots, le ton et les yeux de John achevèrent de le convaincre. Alors, il ferma les yeux, prit une profonde inspiration et murmura avec un petit sourire triste :

-D'avoir succombé à votre petit jeu séduction…

Les yeux clos, Finch attendait avec angoisse une réaction de la part de son agent. Mais au bout de plusieurs secondes d'un silence très inconfortable, à bout de nerfs, il décida de les rouvrir. En lisant la stupéfaction sur le visage de son interlocuteur, Harold fut pris d'une sorte de panique et essaya pathétiquement de se justifier :

-Je suis le seul à blâmer bien sûr. J'avais lu votre dossier avant de vous embaucher, je savais que vous étiez particulièrement doué pour séduire vos cibles afin de mieux leur soutirer des informations. Mais j'ai été présomptueux, je pensais pouvoir y résister…Ne vous inquiétez pas, cela ne changera en rien notre partenariat.

Finalement, Finch se tut et baissa la tête, les joues cramoisies, honteux d'avoir laissé parler son cœur. Mais contre toute attente, alors qu'il s'attendait, au mieux, à une nouvelle boutade ou, au pire, à être poliment rejeté, il sentit Reese lui caresser doucement la joue avec son pouce.

-Vous vous trompez, Harold, murmura le jeune homme en faisant un pas en avant, sa poitrine venant effleurer le costume de son partenaire à chacune de ses respirations.

-Oh…Bien sûr…Balbutia le reclus avant de baisser la tête et murmurer d'une petite voix, je comprends…

-Non je ne crois pas, coupa John avec un petit rire avant de poursuivre, vous avez raison, au début, il ne s'agissait que d'un jeu pour essayer de mieux vous connaitre, mais rapidement, le flirt s'est retourné contre moi. Je me suis vite rendu compte que j'avais besoin de vous comme de l'air que je respire ou l'eau que je bois. Je n'avais jamais éprouvé un tel sentiment de dépendance et de fascination pour quelqu…

Mais John n'eut pas le temps de terminer, les lèvres de Finch venaient de s'écraser sur les siennes, lui donner un baiser ardent auquel il répondit avec passion. Lorsqu'ils se séparèrent, à bout de souffle, le jeune homme parut tellement surpris que l'informaticien crut bon d'expliquer, en rougissant :

-J'ai pris un risque.

John esquissa un petit sourire. Il effleura ses lèvres l'air rêveur tout en murmurant:

-J'aime ça…

Mais il s'empressa d'ajouter d'un ton encore plus bas:

-même si je trouve ce petit coup de folie bien sage…

Harold répondit à cette provocation par un petit sourire en coin avant de baisser lentement les yeux sur la gorge puis sur la poitrine nue et encore humide de l'autre homme. Il éprouva un sentiment de fierté en constatant qu'elle se soulevait à un rythme étonnamment rapide. Il s'humecta les lèvres dans un geste volontairement aguicheur avant de laisser son regard descendre plus bas, s'attardant sur sa taille et ses hanches.

Puis, Finch releva lentement les yeux pour venir les planter dans ceux de son agent. Subjugué par la lueur prédatrice qui brillait dans les yeux bleus pâles, Reese retint son souffle. Le reclus tendit alors la main et défit le nœud qui retenait la serviette-éponge. Le linge glissa le long des jambes musclées de l'agent avant de tomber au sol, dévoilant son corps parfait.

-Est-ce toujours trop sage pour vous ? Demanda Harold en haussant un sourcil.

John déglutit péniblement tout s'efforçant de soutenir son regard. Jamais il n'aurait imaginé Finch aussi séducteur… Et pour tout avouer, il adorait ça !

-C'est mieux… déclara-t-il d'une voix traînante, je serai curieux de connaître vos limites en la matière.

La lueur malicieuse qui illuminait ses prunelles d'acier mettait clairement Finch au défi de pousser plus loin son petit jeu de séduction. Ce dernier lui offrit un sourire provocant, comme pour bien lui faire comprendre qu'il relevait le gant. Lentement, il posa sa main sur la poitrine de John qui semblait appeler ses caresses. Du bout de l'index, il recueillit une goutte d'eau qui s'était accrochée à la fine toison qui couvrait le torse de l'agent.

-Vous risqueriez d'être surpris, murmura-t-il d'une voix rauque avant de lécher la gouttelette en lançant à l'autre homme un regard sans équivoque.

Les yeux rivés sur cette langue mutine qui léchait ce doigt avec le même recueillement que s'il savourait un grand met, John ne put retenir un gémissement avant de proposer, un brin provocateur :

-Surprenez-moi…

Reese pouvait à peine reconnaître sa propre voix. En temps normal, elle était déjà basse et rauque avec des accents sensuels mais en cet instant précis, elle était hésitante et presque inaudible.

Au prix d'un effort surhumain, Finch se détacha du regard brûlant de John et baissa les yeux sur sa main qui se reposait à nouveau sur son torse nu. Dans un réflexe, inconscient cette fois-ci, il se passa la langue sur ses lèvres devenues subitement sèches et se regarda caresser délicatement l'autre homme. Il avait rêvé tellement de fois de faire ce geste, qu'il peinait à croire qu'il s'agisse, cette fois-ci, de la réalité. Mais il était bel et bien éveillé et les frissons qui parcouraient John à mesure qu'il l'effleurait étaient bien réels.

Sa main, comme mue par une volonté propre, descendit lentement, honorant chaque courbe, chaque creux, de caresses à la fois douces et appuyées. Elle glissa sur les flancs, le ventre, l'aine, les cuisses et les fesses de Reese mais évita soigneusement une partie très spéciale de cette anatomie qui s'offrait pourtant à elle…Mais Finch ne l'ignorait pas puisqu'il avait les yeux rivés sur elle, à la fois fasciné et terriblement excité.

-Harold…chuchota le jeune homme d'un ton implorant.

La main d'Harold quitta alors le galbe d'une fesse pour descendre vers le doux renflement de son entrejambe. Avant que ses doigts ne se referment sur la virilité dressée, Finch leva les yeux pour mieux observer les réactions de Reese. Sa caresse se fit d'abord chaste, l'effleurant sans véritablement le toucher. L'agent avait bien du mal à contenir sa frustration. Son corps était tendu à l'extrême et des tremblements le traversaient à chaque frôlement comme des décharges électriques.

-Harold… répéta-t-il d'une voix éraillée.

Une fierté presque jouissive envahit le reclus devant le spectacle de l'ex agent de la CIA qui peinait à se contrôler, l'implorant d'aller plus loin. Il décida alors de lui accorder ce qu'il réclamait. Sa caresse se fit plus franche, plus ferme mais non moins amoureuse. Seulement guidé par les soupirs de John qui sonnaient comme la plus douce des mélodies à ses oreilles, Finch imprima à son geste des mouvements tantôt lents tantôt plus rapides,

-Alors, John ? Suis-je suffisamment fou comme ça? Demanda-t-il d'une voix rauque en s'émerveillant du pouvoir qu'il détenait sur l'agent qui se mordait les lèvres pour ne pas crier.

-C'est toi qui me rends fou…

Dès qu'il avait senti la main de Finch sur son corps, il avait su qu'il aurait toutes les peines du monde à se contrôler. Mais quand cette main diabolique s'était mise à le caresser avec la dextérité d'un pianiste, il avait su qu'il était perdu. Les yeux fermés, il lui était de plus en plus difficile d'endiguer la chaleur qui montait du creux de ses reins. Mais malgré les vagues de plaisir qui l'amenaient toujours plus haut, le jeune homme sentit son partenaire se rapprocher encore un peu plus, plaquant son corps contre le sien. Percevant son souffle sur ses lèvres, John voulut l'embrasser mais Harold s'esquiva. Au lieu de cela, sa bouche effleura sa joue puis remonta lentement vers son oreille.

-Et tu n'as encore rien vu… chuchota-t-il d'une voix si basse qu'elle était presque inaudible, maintenant que tu sais ce que je peux faire avec mes doigts, je te laisse imaginer ce que je peux faire avec ma bouche.

Reese se mordit la lèvre pour ne pas se laisser submerger par la jouissance tant ses mots avaient été équivoques et lascifs. Mais la suite mit encore un peu plus ses nerfs à rude épreuve. Finch déposa des baisers dans son cou, sur son torse. Puis, avec précaution, il se mit ensuite à genoux, s'humecta les lèvres avant de continuer avec sa bouche ce qu'il avait commencé avec la main.

Il goûta d'abord la peau palpitante du bout de la langue avant de la déguster plus goulument. Reese ne put retenir un cri étranglé puis soupira longuement de plaisir. Il baissa les yeux pour mieux contempler ce spectacle érotique d'un Finch, agenouillé devant lui, toujours habillé de son strict costume trois-pièces, qui lui prodiguait la plus sensationnelle des fellations…

Oh Dieu qu'il avait raison !

Il était doué…

Extrêmement doué…

D'une main, Reese agrippa le bureau derrière lui pour ne pas tomber tant ses jambes flageolaient. Il posa l'autre dans les mèches brunes du reclus, accompagnant ses mouvements de tête de balancements du bassin tandis que de longs gémissements rauques s'échappaient de ses lèvres entrouvertes. Avec la plus grande concentration, Finch s'appliquait à conduire son amant vers les cimes du plaisir. Une fois n'est pas coutume, John remerciait la CIA de l'avoir former à résister à toute sorte de tortures, mais celle-ci était d'une toute autre nature. Et malgré sa résistance et sa volonté, le jeune homme se sentit basculer dans un monde où il ne contrôlait absolument rien.

John fit alors un pas de côté pour s'écarter légèrement de cette bouche diabolique. Harold leva la tête et lui lança un regard incertain.

-Je …Je ne vais pas pouvoir résister très longtemps, déclara le jeune homme avec un sourire presque enfantin

Toujours à genoux, Finch lui sourit avec douceur avant de demander :

-Que veux-tu ?

Au lieu répondre, Reese l'aida à se relever et captura sa bouche dans un baiser fiévreux. Bouche contre bouche, corps contre corps, le jeune homme sentit son partenaire aussi embrasé que lui. Lorsqu'ils se séparèrent, il plongea son regard dans celui de Finch et chuchota tout bas :

-J'ai envie de toi.

Un éclair traversa le regard pale du reclus. Un sourire sensuel étira ses lèvres alors qu'il murmurait comme s'il s'agissait d'une évidence :

-Alors prends-moi.

Sans plus attendre, John prit la main de son amant, y déposa un baiser avant de le conduire sur la banquette installée dans un coin de la pièce. Il l'allongea avec une douceur extrême et commença à le déshabiller. Mais l'excitation et la tension de John étaient telles qu'il eut toutes les peines du monde à défaire la myriade de petits boutons qui fermaient le coûteux costume et à retirer la multitude de couches de vêtements qui cachait le corps endommagé de l'informaticien. Finalement, au bout de cinq minutes d'efforts, il réussit à le débarrasser de ses vêtements qui échouèrent au sol.

Finch retint sa respiration quand John rampa lentement sur lui, effleurant de ses lèvres sa peau frémissante. Alangui et étonnement détendu pour quelqu'un d'aussi pudique que lui, le reclus savourait avec délectation les frissons que faisaient naître en lui ces caresses. Une fois à sa hauteur, Reese plongea son regard brûlant dans le sien avant d'incliner la tête pour effleurer la veine qui battait frénétiquement à la base de son cou. Sa bouche remonta ensuite avec une lenteur diabolique sur sa gorge, sa mâchoire puis sur chaque parcelle de son visage à l'exception de ses lèvres. Harold gémit de frustration. Le jeune homme fut alors incapable de résister plus longtemps. Il prit son visage entre ses mains et captura sa bouche avec une sorte de frénésie urgente.

Pendant qu'il l'embrassait, John laissait ses mains courir sur le corps d'Harold, alternant doux effleurements et attouchements érotiques. Il caressa ses épaules, son torse puis descendit sur ses flancs, le creux de ses reins et ses fesses rebondies. Il engloba leur rondeur et le plaqua contre lui. Une fois leurs bassins en contact intime, les deux hommes ondulèrent doucement, traversés par des frissons extatiques.

N'y tenant plus, Reese quitta les lèvres de Finch et lui chuchota d'une voix éraillée :

-Retourne-toi.

Son regard était sans équivoque. Et Finch, loin d'être un imbécile, comprit parfaitement où il voulait en venir.

Le souffle court, le reclus se redressa et se coucha sur le ventre, son menton posé sur ses bras croisés sur un coussin. Avec lenteur, John s'allongea sur lui, veillant à ce que son poids repose essentiellement sur ses jambes et ses coudes, et poursuivit son exploration avec ses mains d'abord puis avec ses lèvres. Il déposa des baisers sur les épaules et le dos de son partenaire alors que ses mains s'égaraient sur ses reins et ses fesses, les caressant et les malaxant sensuellement. Lorsque ses doigts s'égarèrent dans le cœur de son intimité, Finch ne put retenir un petit cri de surprise. Aussitôt, John le rassura :

-Chut…Chut…Me fais-tu confiance ?

Bien sûr qu'il lui faisait confiance. Ne lui avait-il pas confié sa vie à plusieurs reprises ?

-Oui…Oui…Haleta-t-il en se détendant comme par magie.

John reprit alors son exploration, arrachant des gémissements de plaisir chez Harold. Le désir du jeune homme atteignit alors les limites du supportable. Il retira sa main et pressa ses lèvres contre le cou blessé, à la base de ses cheveux bruns mouillés de sueur. Avec une précaution et une douceur extrême, Reese se cala entre les cuisses de son amant et entra en lui d'un mouvement souple des hanches.

Instinctivement, Finch se raidit avant de soupirer de plaisir. Serrant contre lui son coussin comme un naufragé à une bouée, il n'avait jamais connu de telles sensations, puissantes, tumultueuses, incontrôlables. Avec une lenteur exquise, Reese allait et venait en lui tout en déposant des baisers sur sa nuque et son cou. S'abandonnant totalement à la spirale de plaisir qui s'épanouissait en lui, Finch avait conscience de vivre un moment extraordinaire.

Ici, dans cette bibliothèque où le temps s'était arrêté, où le silence était troublé de soupirs et de halètements, les deux hommes vivaient un moment merveilleux où désir et amour se mélangeaient pour former un tout. Ils frissonnaient à l'unisson d'une passion commune et chaque soupir, chaque caresse, chaque battement de cœur les rapprochait l'un de l'autre.

Rapidement, la fièvre s'empara des deux amants qui furent pris d'une sorte de frénésie. Le rythme s'accéléra les conduisant inexorablement vers l'extase. A chaque baiser dans la nuque, à chaque coup de reins, Harold était traversé de décharges électriques toujours plus fortes. Peu à peu, il bascula dans un univers inconnu où les vagues de plaisirs se succédaient, de plus en plus puissantes, l'amenant jusqu'aux portes de l'inconscience. Il s'entendit crier le nom de son amant d'une voix rauque avant de céder à l'orgasme. Incapable de résister plus longtemps, John, dans un ultime mouvement de bassin, se tendit une dernière fois et s'abandonna à son tour à la jouissance avant de s'effondrer.

Les deux hommes eurent beaucoup de mal à revenir à la réalité. Essoufflés, leurs corps en sueur et leurs esprits toujours anesthésiés par l'extase, ils restèrent de longues minutes tendrement enlacés, savourant l'instant.

Finalement, Finch remua sous John qui s'écarta pour le soulager de son poids, non sans avoir déposé un dernier baiser sur son épaule. Sans un mot, l'informaticien se leva et se dirigea vers le fameux carnet noir abandonné sur le bureau. Il l'ouvrit, s'empara d'un stylo et se mit à écrire.

Allongé sur le canapé, John l'observait sans comprendre. Finalement cédant à la curiosité, il se redressa sur un coude et demanda :

-Que fais-tu ?

-Je mets à jour ton petit carnet, répondit simplement le reclus.

Interloqué, Reese se leva et se dirigea vers Finch. Il se posta derrière lui, l'enlaça tendrement et posa son menton sur son épaule pour lire ce qu'il venait d'écrire. De son écriture élégante, le génie avait noté :

 _Aime éperdument John Reese._

John sentit son cœur se gonfler d'une joie irrationnelle. Ému aux larmes, il fit lentement pivoter Finch entre ses bras avant de plonger son regard dans le sien. Il prit quelques secondes pour déclarer d'une voix vibrante d'émotion :

-Je t'aime aussi.


	7. l'esclave consentant (suite)

_Une suite qui se faisait désespérément attendre sans doute..._

 _-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-_

 _-Finch, je suis tout à vous_.

Cette voix traînante…

Ces lèvres sensuelles…

Ces yeux malicieux dont le bleu semblait plus sombre, plus troublé, à l'image d'un ciel d'orage…

Tout chez cet homme était un appel à la luxure, la promesse d'une soirée inoubliable…

Harold était figé. Malgré toute sa volonté, il n'arrivait pas à détacher son regard de ce visage aux traits si parfaits, de cette gorge dorée par le soleil qu'il entrevoyait au-dessus de son col de chemise ouvert. Car en effet, si Reese portait toujours son élégant smoking, il s'était mis à son aise. Son nœud papillon était dénoué et les deux pans noirs offraient un contraste saisissant avec le blanc immaculé de sa chemise dont les trois premiers boutons avaient été déboutonnés, laissant entrevoir, comme un fruit défendu, sa peau hâlée. La plupart des hommes auraient paru débraillés dans cette tenue, mais pas John. Bien au contraire. Ce mélange de nonchalance, de décontraction, de classe et d'espièglerie lui conférait un charme proprement irrésistible. Il était la perfection faite homme…Avait-il conscience de l'effet qu'il produisait chez les autres, hommes comme femmes ? Et sur lui, en particulier…?

Finch sentit son cœur s'emballer et le sang battre contre ses tempes. Il lui serait tellement facile de se laisser aller et de succomber à la tentation… Mais lorsque son regard, fasciné, croisa celui, légèrement moqueur, de John, il baissa rapidement les yeux non sans avoir, le temps d'un souffle, aperçu son sourire insolent. Évidemment qu'il avait conscience de son pouvoir de séduction! Le jeune homme paraissait même beaucoup s'amuser de la situation, ce qui eut pour effet de dégriser l'informaticien aussi sûrement qu'une douche froide.

Il s'en voulait.

Il avait toujours été sensible au charme de Reese et ce dernier en avait, semble-t-il, bien conscience. Car depuis le début de leur collaboration, l'ex-opérateur de la CIA s'était employé à flirter plus ou moins ouvertement avec lui. Oh, bien sûr, tout cela avait toujours été très subtil. Il ne s'était toujours agi que de taquineries, de petites attentions ou, tout simplement, de sa simple présence, sécurisante et silencieuse. L'agent n'avait jamais outrepassé les règles, respectant l'espace et la réserve de son patron. Mais au fil des mois, il avait su prendre une place primordiale pour ne pas dire vitale dans sa vie.

Et la distance toute professionnelle que Finch s'était évertué à maintenir entre lui et son agent avait fondu comme neige au soleil. Leur collaboration avait rapidement cédé la place à une profonde amitié puis à autre chose. Quelque chose qu'il refusait encore de nommer. Mais quelque chose de terriblement fort et dérangeant. Car ce quelque chose le rendait extrêmement vulnérable.

Aussi, comme la meilleure défense était l'attaque, Finch se reprit. Affichant un visage parfaitement indéchiffrable, il se cala confortablement dans son fauteuil et braqua sur John un regard glacial.

-Cessez vos enfantillages, voulez-vous.

Mais Reese ne se laissa absolument pas impressionner et continua son petit numéro de charme sans se départir de son sourire en coin.

-D'après Miss Mac Allyster, vous pouvez disposer de moi pendant toute la nuit…

Et comme s'il avait la ferme intention de profiter de cette soirée, le jeune homme s'approcha de la table copieusement garnie. Il laissa ses doigts courir sur la nappe en coton brodée de satin tout en contemplant d'un œil appréciateur le repas raffiné qui attendait.

-Je vous ai simplement épargné une situation inconfortable, répondit l'informaticien en lui suivant du regard avec méfiance.

Il avait l'impression d'être en présence d'un fauve, à la fois beau et mortel. Il essayait de calmer les battements précipités de son cœur mais il avait un mauvais pressentiment, la sensation qu'un piège se refermait lentement sur lui. Piège dont il était l'instigateur du reste. Et John ne se priva d'ailleurs pas pour le lui faire remarquer.

-Situation dans laquelle _vous_ m'avez volontairement mis, précisa-t-il en braquant un regard mi-accusateur, mi-moqueur sur un Finch de plus en plus mal à l'aise.

-C'est exact et je vous prie de bien vouloir m'excuser.

Si Harold espérait qu'en assumant son erreur, il mettrait un terme à cette grotesque mascarade, c'était mal connaître Reese. L'agent se tourna complètement vers lui et s'appuya nonchalamment contre la table. Il croisa les bras sur sa poitrine et le contempla avec insistance.

-Des excuses, Finch ? Ce moment est à marquer d'une pierre blanche, ironisa-t-il en arborant un sourire narquois.

Passablement agacé par l'insolente désinvolture affichée par son partenaire, l'informaticien essaya de garder son calme et rétorqua d'une voix glaciale :

-Il faut savoir reconnaitre ses erreurs. J'avoue avoir eu un comportement puéril en ne vous prévenant pas de ce qui vous attendait ce soir.

Le jeune homme émit un petit rire condescendant avant de rétorquer, les yeux pétillants de malice comme un mauvais garçon s'apprêtant à jouer un mauvais tour.

-Dans ce cas, autant profiter de ce qui nous est si gracieusement offert, ne croyez-vous pas ?

Et sans attendre la réponse, il se retourna vers la table et saisit la bouteille de champagne. Il remplit deux flûtes puis fit à nouveau face à Finch, un sourire suffisant sur les lèvres. Un verre dans chaque main, il s'avança lentement.

-Tenez.

Même si l'informaticien était toujours sur la défensive, il accepta. Il tendit le bras mais, au moment de saisir la coupe, ses doigts effleurèrent par mégarde ceux de John. Une violente décharge électrique traversa le reclus qui leva instinctivement les yeux vers l'autre homme. Leurs regards s'accrochèrent. Le sourire de l'agent mourut lentement sur ses lèvres alors qu'il tardait à lâcher le verre, prolongeant ainsi beaucoup plus longtemps que nécessaire le contact de leurs doigts.

Finch essaya d'ignorer le désir exprimé au fond de ses yeux d'un bleu plus sombre qu'à l'accoutumée et murmura d'une voix tremblante, presque suppliante:

-Merci.

C'était fini. Le charme était rompu. John s'en aperçut puisqu'il lâcha la flûte et fit un pas en arrière. Il leva son verre.

\- A cette soirée.

-A cette soirée, répéta Finch d'une voix mal assurée avant d'avaler une grande gorgée de champagne.

Il évita soigneusement le regard de John, toujours profondément troublé par ce qu'il y avait vu, ou cru voir, durant ce moment fugace où leurs doigts s'étaient malencontreusement touchés. Il se promit qu'une fois son verre terminé, il s'empresserait de prendre congés car il percevait, en son for intérieur, qu'il était en danger s'il restait.

-Vous savez, Finch, je n'étais pas en danger. J'aurai parfaitement pu gérer un dîner avec l'une de ces femmes.

En entendant la voix légèrement ironique de son partenaire, Harold leva prudemment les yeux et se figea. Le jeune homme avait déjà repris sa place. Appuyé contre la table, ses longues jambes négligemment croisées devant lui, il affichait à nouveau un petit sourire suffisant et ses yeux pétillaient de malice. Il se moquait de lui !

Blessé de constater que Reese, de son côté, ne paraissait aucunement perturbé par ce bref contact, Finch fournit un effort surhumain pour se recomposer un visage vide de toute émotion. Mais les mots qui franchirent ses lèvres étaient loin d'être aussi neutres que ses traits. Bien au contraire. Ils démontraient de manière flagrante l'ouragan d'émotions qui faisait rage en lui.

-Je n'en doute pas une seconde, marmonna l'informaticien d'un ton grinçant qui n'échappa pas à l'agent.

Reese scruta son patron de ses yeux rieurs avant de déclarer d'un ton moqueur :

-Jaloux ?

Piqué au vif, l'informaticien essaya de contenir la chaleur qui commençait à colorer ses joues et rétorqua froidement :

-Vous pouvez faire ce que vous voulez de vos soirées, Mr Reese. J'avais seulement cru comprendre que vous vouliez que je vous sorte de cette situation sous peine de m'exposer à l'un de vos tours pendables dont vous avez le secret.

Le sourire de John s'agrandit alors qu'il se remémorait les différentes petites vengeances qu'il avait tendues à son patron : l'activation du système anti-incendie pour lui permettre de sortir du placard de Jordan Hester, le préparer à une fausse plaidoirie pour truquer un procès, l'obliger à se faire passer par un simple technicien pour installer la vidéo surveillance chez Graham Wyler, lui apprendre quelques techniques de combats ou même, à tirer…

Si, au final, ces petits tours n'étaient rien face aux différentes situations dans lesquelles Finch l'avait mis dans le cadre des missions, il ne devait pas perdre de vue que lui avait été formé par la CIA pour y faire face. En véritable caméléon, il savait revêtir n'importe quel costume, s'adapter à n'importe quelle situation, ce qui n'était pas le cas de son patron. Mais ce dernier l'avait surpris par sa capacité d'adaptation, son courage et son intelligence qui lui permettaient de se sortir des situations les plus inextricables.

Il devait bien avouer qu'il aimait se jouer de lui. Il savourait ces petits moments où Finch, déstabilisé par la situation, baissait un peu sa garde et dévoilait une petite facette de sa véritable personnalité. Il donnerait tout pour savoir ce que son mystérieux patron pensait de lui. Et il donnerait encore plus pour se faire aimer de lui…

Aussi, John entendait bien profiter de cette occasion inespérée pour forcer un peu le destin. Il croisait les doigts pour que ce qu'il avait cru percevoir lors d'instants fugaces soient vrais. Car il avait à plusieurs reprises senti le regard de son patron glisser sur lui comme une caresse, ses joues se colorer lorsqu'il s'approchait un peu trop près, son souffle s'accélérer quand il envahissait son espace personnel pour le protéger. Le jeune homme espérait secrètement que tous ces petits signaux soient la preuve que ses sentiments étaient bel et bien partagés.

Mais il devait être subtil. Il ne voulait pas effrayer l'autre homme. Il savait qu'un geste de trop, une parole malheureuse, et Finch pourrait s'effaroucher comme les oiseaux qu'il aimait tant et partir. Pour toujours.

Il décida donc d'utiliser les deux armes qu'il maîtrisait sans doute le mieux: la séduction et l'humour.

John prit une voix faussement peinée :

-Je suis blessé, Finch. Il m'avait pourtant semblé que vous m'aviez acheté pour passer une soirée romantique en tête-à-tête avec moi.

L'intéressé, qui profitait de cet instant d'accalmie pour boire une nouvelle gorgée de champagne, faillit s'étouffer dans son verre. Il se mit à tousser violemment tandis que Reese essayait tant bien que mal de ne pas partir dans un grand éclat de rire. Ne partageant pas du tout le comique de la situation, Finch, les larmes aux yeux, essaya péniblement de reprendre son souffle. Une fois calmé, il fusilla son agent du regard.

-Je…Je ne vous ai pas acheté, réussit-il péniblement à articuler d'une voix éraillée.

-C'est tout comme.

-Vous avez fait fausse route.

Reese lui lança un regard appuyé. Finch pouvait presque l'entendre dire : _Je n'en crois pas un traître mot_ …

Si le reclus fulminait intérieurement, l'expérience lui avait appris à ne jamais montrer ses émotions. Aussi, il se recomposa un visage aussi froid qu'une statue de marbre avant de porter à nouveau sa coupe à ses lèvres, l'ignorant royalement.

-Vous savez, Finch, théoriquement, vous êtes en droit de tout exiger de moi, murmura l'agent d'une voix suave.

Harold leva les yeux et croisa le regard sombre de John. L'ombre d'un sourire flottait toujours sur ses lèvres sensuelles et le reclus eut soudainement envie de lui rendre la monnaie de sa pièce et lui faire ravaler sa belle assurance. Il haussa un sourcil circonspect avant de déclarer d'une voix assurée qui tranchait radicalement avec son attitude quelques minutes auparavant.

-En tant qu'employeur, je suis déjà en droit d'exiger beaucoup de choses de vous.

Reese parut, le temps d'un instant, désarçonné par ce changement. Mais il se reprit bien vite.

-Mais cela reste dans le cadre professionnel, souligna-t-il en agitant doucement son verre comme s'il analysait un grand cru.

-Nous avons déjà pris des dîners ensemble, même en dehors des missions.

Reese partit dans un grand éclat de rire qui laissa Finch pantois. Il ne l'avait pour ainsi dire, jamais vu rire ainsi. Un rire de pure joie.

Harold se retrouva alors sous l'emprise de son charme, découvrant à quel point son partenaire était magnifique quand il cédait à la joie. Puis il réalisa. Il se moquait encore de lui !

-Je ne vois pas ce qu'il y a de drôle dans ce que je viens de dire, répliqua-t-il comme un enfant boudeur pris en faute.

John mit de longues secondes à recouvrer son calme. Essuyant ses larmes du dos de la main, il demanda d'un ton ingénu:

-Harold, que croyez-vous qu'il se passe dans les autres pièces ?

Finch cligna plusieurs fois des yeux, ne comprenant visiblement pas le sens de la question. Au bout de quelques secondes, il hasarda :

-Ils dînent, j'imagine…

John ne put retenir un petit rire moqueur.

-Je ne vous imaginais pas aussi candide.

L'informaticien fronça les sourcils.

-Comment ça ?

Reese posa sa flûte sur la table et se dirigea lentement vers le fauteuil sur lequel était installé Finch. Le rythme cardiaque de l'informaticien s'emballa à mesure qu'il approchait. Mais alors qu'il imaginait déjà son agent envahir son espace personnel voire même, pourquoi pas, le toucher, ce dernier s'arrêta juste à côté, en face d'une petite console. Il caressa rêveusement l'acajou puis ses doigts glissèrent sous la poignée en laiton sculptée d'un des deux tiroirs. Il tira doucement et son sourire s'élargit.

De là où il était, Harold n'avait absolument aucune idée de ce qui se cachait à l'intérieur. Mais en voyant le visage de son agent s'éclairer, il devinait qu'il était très satisfait de sa découverte. Les longs doigts de Reese saisirent les mystérieux objets soigneusement dissimulés dans le mobilier puis les brandit comme un trophée.

Finch ouvrit la bouche de surprise et devint littéralement écarlate.

-Vous pensez toujours que les autres ne font que dîner ? Demanda John avec espièglerie en agitant un chapelet de préservatifs, un tube de lubrifiant ainsi que des sextoys particulièrement imaginatifs.

L'informaticien luttait pour calmer les battements de son cœur et retrouver un semblant de calme.

-Quelle prévoyance, murmura-t-il avec un semblant d'indifférence.

John reposa ces objets on ne peut plus explicites dans le tiroir puis le referma du bout des doigts. Mais, contrairement à ce que Finch espérait, John ne reprit pas sa place à côté de la table mais resta à côté de lui. Pire. Il s'approcha lentement jusqu'à ce que son pantalon de smoking vienne effleurer le cuir de son fauteuil.

-Vous semblez gêné, murmura-t-il d'une voix rauque.

Finch leva les yeux vers lui. Il se sentait écrasé par sa présence, sondé par son regard inquisiteur.

-Pas le moins du monde, répondit-t-il en se calant un peu plus profondément dans son siège, espérant inconsciemment mettre un peu de distance entre lui et son agent, je me demandai simplement comment vous saviez où trouver ces…choses.

Les beaux yeux bleus de Reese se voilèrent alors que son sourire mourrait lentement sur ses lèvres. Les muscles de sa mâchoire se crispèrent comme s'il serrait les dents. Pour la première fois depuis son entrée dans la pièce, le jeune homme avait perdu sa belle assurance. Finalement, presque à contrecœur, il expliqua dans un murmure :

-Je connais ces cachettes parce que j'ai déjà vécu ce genre de soirée.

Finch écarquilla les yeux de surprise mais John enchaîna :

-Lorsque j'étais à la CIA, j'ai du, à plusieurs reprises, user d'armes un peu singulières pour obtenir des informations.

Malgré cette explication pour le moins édulcorée, Harold avait parfaitement compris le sous-texte. John avait couché avec des ennemis pour leur soutirer des informations. Des missions l'avaient conduit à se servir de son corps pour mener à bien des missions. Comment la CIA osait-elle utiliser ces méthodes abjectes pour arriver à ses fins ?! Mais après tout, ne lui avait-on pas ordonné de tuer des innocents ? Il avait lu le dossier de John. Il savait tout ce qu'il avait été obligé de faire au nom de la sécurité nationale. Même s'il s'en doutait, il avait espéré qu'il n'ait pas été obligé de faire… _ça_.

Finch était si scandalisé qu'il en resta muet. Reese se méprit sur son silence. Il eut un rire sans joie.

-Je vous choque, n'est-ce pas ?

L'informaticien réalisa la méprise et réagit vivement :

-Vous n'y êtes pour rien ! Je suis plutôt choqué par ce que la CIA vous a obligé à faire ! Vous n'êtes pas un objet!

Reese haussa les épaules avec désinvolture.

-Je suis bon à obéir aux ordres. Et puis, honnêtement, ce n'étaient pas les missions les plus difficiles...

Puis le regard de l'agent reprit son éclat malicieux et charmeur.

-Du reste, elles m'ont apprises beaucoup de choses…

Harold déglutit avec difficulté, sentant que la conversation était en train de glisser vers quelque chose de différent.

-Comme quoi ? Osa-t-il demander à son grand étonnement.

John fit mine de réfléchir avant de commencer une véritable liste à la Prévert.

-J'ai pris conscience de mon physique attrayant.

 _Quel euphémisme_ , pensa Finch en s'efforçant de garder un visage de marbre.

-J'ai appris à maîtriser l'art du flirt, de la séduction.

Le jeune homme fit une pause avant de reprendre avec un sourire énigmatique :

\- A être un bon amant.

L'informaticien ne put retenir un frisson. Il peinait à contenir la douce chaleur qui montait inexorablement du creux de ses reins et qui réchauffait tout son corps jusqu'à venir colorer encore un peu plus ses pommettes. Satisfait de son petit effet, John poursuivit:

-Mais surtout, j'ai appris à décoder les expressions et les émotions de mes partenaires, même s'ils s'efforçaient de les masquer.

Finch, qui s'était retenu d'hocher la tête à chacune de ses affirmations, ne put s'empêcher de réagir à la dernière. Tout son corps se tendit sous le sous-entendu. Incertain, il leva les yeux vers John et croisa son regard grave, insondable.

-J'ai vu votre regard, ce soir. Il n'était pas si différent de celui de toutes ces femmes.

Finch tressaillit violemment comme frappé par la foudre. Cette phrase le touchait de plein fouet, aussi surement qu'une balle. Honteux de voir les sentiments qu'il s'efforçait de cacher si soigneusement depuis des mois exposés au grand jour, l'informaticien commença à paniquer.

Il devait nier, dire qu'il se trompait sur ses intentions, que son regard n'avait absolument rien à voir avec celui de ces femelles hystériques qui ne pensaient qu'à coucher avec lui pour satisfaire un besoin primal.

Mais il n'en fit rien. Car non seulement, les excuses qu'il se trouvait sonnaient faux, mais surtout parce que les mots refusaient de passer la barrière de ses lèvres et restaient désespérément bloqués dans sa gorge nouée.

Il se contenta de le regarder, immobile, figé, prisonnier du regard intense de John qui ne cessait de le scruter, évaluant sans doute mentalement l'impact de ses paroles sans équivoque sur lui. Sa main passa alors lentement de l'acajou du guéridon au cuir du fauteuil. Elle remonta lentement du repose-bras au dossier comme une lente caresse. Ses doigts n'étaient qu'à quelques centimètres de la tête de Finch.

Subtilement l'atmosphère changea. L'air se chargea d'électricité. La respiration de Reese était lourde. Ses yeux étaient rivés sur le dos de son patron, sur ses cheveux, sur sa nuque fragile marquée par une cicatrice. Il lui serait si facile de caresser la marque douloureuse de son passé, d'enfouir la main dans ses mèches brunes. Il lui suffirait juste de tendre les doigts. Mais il se retint. Prenant sur lui pour ne pas céder. Pas maintenant. Pas comme ça.

De son côté, Harold retenait sa respiration, s'attendant d'un instant à l'autre à un effleurement, à une caresse qu'il appelait pourtant de tout son être. Mais il n'en fut rien. Et c'était bien là le pire. Il avait l'impression de subir une torture chinoise. Seule la respiration laborieuse de John dans son dos trahissait sa présence.

Lorsque l'agent reprit la parole, sa voix était basse, rauque, délicieusement sensuelle et terriblement érotique :

-Ce soir, je voulais que vous m'achetiez.

Le cœur du reclus cessa de battre un instant avant de reprendre à un rythme dangereusement rapide. Perdu et accablé par un désir presque insoutenable, Finch n'arrivait plus à analyser sainement la situation.

Son côté rationnel lui criait de partir, fuir au plus vite cette situation dangereuse où il était particulièrement vulnérable. Mais, son cœur, ce traître, mourrait d'envie de savoir où cette soirée allait le conduire. Si ce qu'il avait cru percevoir s'avérait être vrai…Il l'espérait…Il le désirait follement…

-Pourquoi ? Osa-t-il pourtant demander, craignant et espérant la réponse.

-Pour vous obéir dans un autre cadre que le travail. Pour accéder à tous vos désirs…

-Je ne veux pas vous utiliser comme la CIA…Vous n'êtes pas …

Par pudeur, Finch laissa sa phrase en suspens. Mais Reese avait parfaitement compris. C'est alors qu'il se laissa aller à un geste d'une douceur incroyable. Du bout des doigts, il redessina la cicatrice sur la nuque de son patron partant de la naissance de ses cheveux jusqu'à venir s'aventurer dans le col toujours serré de sa chemise de smoking.

Un frisson traversa l'informaticien. Frisson qui n'échappa pas à John qui s'enhardit à dévoiler ce qu'il avait sur le cœur :

-Avec vous, Finch, tout est différent. Pour vous, je ferai tout, absolument tout, sans contrainte, juste parce que je le veux, je le souhaite, je le désire plus que tout…

Harold ferma les yeux et se rejeta doucement contre le fauteuil à la recherche de contact plus franc.

-Tout ? Répéta-t-il dans un souffle, conscient qu'il s'apprêtait à ouvrir la boite de Pandore.

A contrecœur, Reese retira sa main et la posa à plat sur le dossier du fauteuil. Il se pencha lentement et murmura à l'oreille de Finch d'une voix sensuelle, remplie de promesses :

-Sans aucune hésitation…

Un long frisson remonta le long de la colonne vertébrale d'Harold. Il inspira longuement pour calmer les battements précipités de son cœur puis rouvrit les yeux. Sa décision était prise…Mais peut être n'allait-elle pas plaire au principal intéressé…

-Très bien. Alors mettez-vous devant moi.

La voix de l'informaticien était claire, décidée, légèrement autoritaire. Lentement, John contourna le fauteuil et se plaça devant son patron, très droit, presque intimidé par son regard direct qui le détaillait de la tête au pied. L'agent frémit sous son regard déterminé où il pouvait sentir le feu de la passion couver.

Satisfait, Harold ordonna :

-Déshabillez-vous.

Pendant quelques secondes, John resta immobile comme s'il hésitait. Puis, en bon soldat, il s'exécuta. Sans un mot, il se débarrassa de sa veste de smoking qu'il laissa tomber à ses pieds puis défit un à un les boutons de nacre de sa chemise. Ses gestes étaient précis et la lenteur, calculée. L'agent ne quittait pas des yeux son patron pendant qu'il faisait glisser son vêtement sur ses épaules. Une fois torse nu, Reese marqua une pause.

Confortablement assis dans le fauteuil, Finch observait cet envoutant striptease tout en sirotant son champagne. Reese voulait être sa chose, un esclave soumis à tous ses désirs. Il allait donc jouer au client. Mais sous son air blasé, le reclus s'émerveillait de ce spectacle, contemplant avec avidité la poitrine puissante et marquée par de multiples cicatrices qui se soulevait au rythme de sa respiration lourde.

Puis, les doigts du tueur s'attaquèrent aux attaches de son pantalon qu'il défit rapidement avant de le faire glisser le long de ses jambes. Bientôt, ses sous-vêtements rejoignirent le tas de vêtements qui se trouvaient maintenant à ses pieds.

Quand Reese se redressa, ce fut pour s'offrir totalement nu au regard rempli de convoitise de Finch. Ce dernier prit son temps pour le contempler, s'attardant sur la courbe d'une hanche, le galbe d'un mollet jusqu'à ses pieds. Puis ses yeux remontèrent le long de ses jambes musclées avant de s'arrêter sur son ventre. Son regard s'embrasa sous l'effet d'une faim dévorante.

L'agent ne bougeait pas, se soumettant sans broncher à ce petit jeu terriblement érotique. Seule sa respiration rapide et saccadée témoignait de la violence de son désir. Bien sûr, un autre détail attestait de son émoi, mais pour l'instant, Finch faisait mine de l'ignorer.

Au lieu de cela, il se leva et boita vers la table. Il remplit à nouveau sa flûte de Champagne et se retourna vers son agent qui n'avait absolument pas bougé.

-Asseyez-vous sur le fauteuil.

John hésita quelques secondes puis s'exécuta et prit la place que Finch occupait quelques instants plus tôt.

-Posez vos bras sur les accoudoirs.

L'agent obtempéra.

Satisfait, l'informaticien but sa coupe d'un trait puis se resservit. Lorsqu'il se retourna vers son agent, son regard était assombri de désir. Sans le quitter des yeux, il s'avança lentement et ne s'arrêta qu'une fois tout contre lui. Il était tellement près que son pantalon effleurait la cuisse de Reese qui ne put retenir un frisson. Il n'aurait su dire si c'était le frottement de l'étoffe de qualité contre sa peau surchauffée, son odeur, son regard ou alors sa simple proximité, qui le mettait dans un tel état. Sans doute un peu tout cela. Et John, malgré sa capacité à sa résister aux pires tortures, avait beaucoup de mal à ne pas tendre la main pour toucher son patron.

Ce dernier sembla s'en apercevoir puisqu'il ordonna sans le quitter des yeux :

\- Gardez vos mains sur les accoudoirs.

John déglutit péniblement, sa bouche subitement aussi sèche qu'un désert mais il hocha la tête. Harold sourit et posa sa coupe sur le guéridon. Il s'approcha encore un peu plus, forçant son partenaire à écarter ses jambes pour s'y glisser. Il défit son nœud de smoking puis commença à détacher les premiers boutons de sa chemise, dévoilant lentement sa poitrine.

John n'en croyait pas ses yeux. Il avait rarement vu son patron aussi décidé, aussi séducteur, aussi téméraire. Mais à vrai dire, ce n'était pas la seule chose nouvelle et insolite de cette soirée. Après tout, n'était-il pas assis, totalement nu, devant lui…

Il le regarda donc se déshabiller lentement, sans dire un mot, sans amorcer le moindre geste. Mais à sa grande surprise, et, il devait bien l'avouer, une tout aussi grande frustration, l'informaticien garda son pantalon et sa chemise, quoique largement ouverte. Puis, le dominant de toute sa hauteur, Finch s'avança, s'enfonçant encore un peu plus entre ses cuisses et frôlant effrontément son entrejambe.

Reese inspira violemment mais sa respiration se bloqua lorsque Harold posa à son tour ses mains sur les accoudoirs, juste à côté des siennes mais sans les toucher… Puis, avec une lenteur exaspérante, le reclus se pencha vers lui.

Il allait l'embrasser.

Il en était certain.

Inconsciemment, John commença à fermer les yeux et à avancer son visage. Mais au moment précis où leurs lèvres allaient se joindre, Finch suspendit son geste.

Surpris et terriblement frustré, John rouvrit les yeux et croisa le regard de Finch.

-Harold…Supplia-t-il.

-Chut…Ne dites rien. Ne faites rien. Gardez vos mains sur le fauteuil.

Et sans lui laisser le temps de réaliser, Finch posa enfin ses lèvres sur celles déjà entrouvertes de Reese. Il l'embrassa avec un mélange de douceur et de passion, sa langue avide explorant avec délectation la bouche de l'agent. Ce dernier soupira de plaisir tant ce moment était attendu et agréable.

Au grand étonnement de John, Harold se montrait séducteur, désinhibé et un brin sadique. L'obliger à ne pas lui parler ni le toucher s'avérait être l'une des tortures les plus difficiles qui soit, bien au-delà de toutes celles qu'il avait pu endurer par le passé. Ce baiser était dévastateur et le feu du désir le brûlait de l'intérieur. Il mourrait d'envie de l'enlacer pour le plaquer contre lui, de prendre le contrôle de ce baiser et de tout ce qui allait suivre. Il voulait, pour une fois, déployer toute l'étendue de ses compétences, non pas pour une mission ou pour sauver un inconnu mais pour celui qu'il aimait.

Mais les ordres étaient les ordres. Et en bon soldat, il devait de subir cet assaut sans mot dire. Il se contenta de gémir contre la bouche de Finch en agrippant fermement les accoudoirs en cuir.

Quand Finch mit enfin un terme à ce baiser fiévreux, ce fut pour laisser ses lèvres dériver sur la joue de John et remontrer vers son oreille qu'il mordilla doucement avant de murmurer :

-Vous vouliez vous soumettre à tous mes désirs.

L'homme marqua une pause avant de continuer une octave plus basse :

-Mais que feriez-vous si mon seul et unique souhait était de vous donner du plaisir ?

Harold se recula légèrement pour voir l'effet de ses mots sur son partenaire. Outre le désir qui accablait ses sens, John paraissait totalement déstabilisé. Lui qui avait pensé s'offrir sans condition à son partenaire prenait lentement conscience que finalement il lui proposait l'inverse.

-Finch, vous ne…

Mais l'informaticien posa un doigt sur sa bouche, l'exhortant à se taire.

-On ne change pas les règles en cours de partie, Mr Reese.

Puis, du bout de l'index, Finch redessina les lèvres pleines de John qui s'ouvrirent inconsciemment. Mais l'homme ne répondit pas à cet appel muet. Bien au contraire. Il se redressa et saisit sa flûte. Sans quitter l'agent des yeux, il but une gorgée de champagne avant de se pencher en avant.

Doucement, il posa ses lèvres closes sur celles de John qui les ouvrit spontanément comme s'il avait un besoin vital d'approfondir ce baiser un peu trop chaste à son goût. Harold en profita pour transvaser le champagne de sa bouche à celle de l'agent. D'abord surpris par ce geste audacieux que seuls des amants de longues dates qui se connaissaient sur le bout des doigts et qui avaient une confiance totale l'un envers l'autre se réservaient, le jeune homme savoura comme il se doit le précieux liquide autant que l'acte. Après avoir déposé un léger baiser mutin sur les lèvres de son partenaire, Finch se redressa, sa flûte finement ciselée toujours à la main. Il la contempla longuement avant de déclarer :

-Savez-vous pourquoi nous buvons du champagne dans des flûtes en cristal ?

Reese secoua la tête par la négative.

-Parce que cette forme et le cristal permettent la libération optimale des arômes et la mise en valeur de ces merveilleuses petites bulles…Comme quoi, le contenant est aussi important que le contenu. Ils forment un tout.

Harold marqua une pause avant de continuer, un sourire diabolique sur ses lèvres et les yeux malicieux :

-J'aimerai savoir s'il y a mieux que le cristal pour savourer ce merveilleux breuvage…

Puis lentement, très lentement, il pencha sa flûte et renversa le liquide ambré sur Reese. Lorsque le champagne glacé entra en contact avec son épiderme surchauffée, l'agent tressaillit violemment. Ses frissons se prolongèrent à mesure que le vin ruisselait doucement sur son corps, se répandant sur la poitrine avant de glisser sur son ventre jusqu'à venir se perdre entre ses cuisses.

Une fois sa flûte vide, Finch l'abandonna sur la console en acajou et s'agenouilla avec précaution entre les jambes écartées de Reese qui dût faire appel à tout son self control pour ne pas se laisser submerger et mettre fin prématurément à ce moment.

Délicatement, Harold posa ses mains sur celles de son agent avant de remonter lentement vers ses épaules dans une caresse des plus douces. Elles effleurèrent ensuite son cou où l'on pouvait sans peine voir le sang pulser dans sa jugulaire avant de descendre sur sa poitrine. Sous ses doigts, il percevait avec délectation les battements effrénés de son cœur.

Un sourire mystérieux flottant sur ses lèvres, Finch se pencha et déposa une myriade de petits baisers sur la clavicule de son agent et sur son torse. Puis, du bout de la langue, il commença à lécher consciencieusement la peau douce et parfumée de John, s'attardant sur la courbure de ses muscles pour goûter le champagne qu'il venait de renverser. John retint son souffle en sentant les lèvres gourmandes puis la langue curieuse le déguster comme un met raffiné et délicat.

Lorsque l'informaticien se redressa, son regard sombre. Il se passa la langue sur les lèvres dans un geste volontairement provoquant et annonça d'une voix rauque :

-Effectivement. C'est mieux…Mais je suis sûr qu'il peut encore être bien meilleur…

-Harold…

John reconnut à peine sa voix tant elle était basse, grave, éraillée de désir et suppliante comme jamais.

-John. La seule chose que je veux entendre sortir de votre bouche sont des soupirs, des gémissements de plaisir et éventuellement un cri quand vous viendrez.

Finch laissa sa main dériver sensuellement sur son torse pour récolter du bout des doigts les dernières gouttelettes de champagne. L'agent se mordit les lèvres pour ne pas _venir_ tout de suite, subjuguer par cette main audacieuse qui se descendait inexorablement vers son entrejambe. Lorsque les doigts de Finch se refermèrent sur lui, il ne put retenir un gémissement de plaisir rapidement étouffé par un baiser torride.

L'agent perdait le contrôle de ses sens alors que la bouche de Finch le dévorait et que sa main l'honorait de caresses qui l'amenaient toujours plus loin. Il n'avait qu'une envie : lui arracher ses vêtements, le reverser au sol et lui rendre la pareille. Mais il ne pouvait pas. Alors, le jeune homme se contenta d'enfoncer ses ongles dans le cuir du fauteuil tout en accompagnant du bassin les mouvements du poignet de son partenaire.

Lorsque Finch s'écarta et sourire diabolique se dessina sur ses lèvres :

-Mais pour l'instant, laissez-moi vous savourer, vous gouter jusqu'à la dernière goutte…

Et l'homme reprit là où il s'était arrêté. Ses lèvres se posèrent à nouveau sur la poitrine de John avant de descendre sur son ventre, s'attardant sur son nombril pour y recueillir du bout de la langue les gouttes de champagne égarée. Il embrassa ensuite son abdomen, lécha l'intérieur de ses cuisses tandis que sa main s'affairait avec une dextérité diabolique.

John ferma les yeux, honteux du plaisir qu'Harold lui procurait alors qu'il avait prévu l'inverser. Mais il était incapable de se contrôler et écarta les jambes dans une invitation sans équivoque.

Et lorsqu'enfin, les lèvres de Finch se refermèrent sur lui pour se joindre aux mouvements de sa main, John ne put retenir un gémissement rauque. Le jeune homme essaya tant bien que mal de se contenir malgré les vagues de plaisirs qui montaient en lui crescendo.

Peine perdue.

La main et la bouche d'Harold qui montaient et descendaient, tantôt avec une lenteur insupportable, tantôt à un rythme effréné, menaçaient de le rendre fou. L'informaticien, simplement guidé par les soupirs et les halètements de John, s'émerveillait du pouvoir qu'il avait sur lui. Avec une délectation proche de la jouissance, il le sentait s'abandonner à lui. Sans cesser ses mouvements, Finch leva les yeux pour observer ce spectacle saisissant. Son corps parfait luisant de sueur et de champagne, les yeux fermés et le visage transfiguré par un plaisir brut, Reese s'accordait parfaitement à ses caresses.

Satisfait, Harold reprit alors avec une vigueur redoublée ses mouvements de va-et-vient jusqu'à sentir le corps de John se raidir avant de se mettre à trembler sous l'effet de la jouissance. Attentif au plaisir de son partenaire, l'informaticien s'autorisa enfin à se laisser emporter à son tour par son propre orgasme, et tant pis s'il ruinait ses vêtements.

Il leur fallut plusieurs minutes pour rassembler leurs esprits. Reese émergea le premier de cette tempête émotionnelle. S'estimant dégagé de ses obligations, il s'autorisa enfin à plonger les doigts dans les cheveux de Finch et lui releva la tête. Son visage portait encore les stigmates de la jouissance. Ses yeux était toujours troublés, ses pommettes encore rouges et cette bouche…

John sourit. Un vrai sourire. Un sourire de pur bonheur.

-Alors ? Vous avez votre réponse ?

Il fallut de longues secondes à Finch pour comprendre le sens de la question. Puis il comprit. Le champagne. Il se passa la langue sur ses lèvres gonflées et fit mine de réfléchir.

-Je ne suis pas très sûr…

John haussa un sourcil circonspect.

-Vous n'êtes pas sûr ?

-Je crois que j'aime cette nouvelle manière de savourer le champagne mais je pense qu'il me faudra réessayer pour en être certain…

Le sourire de John s'élargit.

-J'aimerai moi aussi y goûter.

Finch lui offrit un sourire énigmatique avant de répondre:

-La prochaine fois.

Sur cette phrase qui sonnait comme une promesse, Reese se pencha pour capturer les lèvres de Finch dans un baiser ardent, histoire d'avoir un avant-goût.


End file.
